La Viuda Blanca
by DannySalazar
Summary: Adaptación libre de Spider-Gwen, con muchos, muchos cambios, porque ese comic apesta. Intento mejorar y desarrollar algunas de las ideas presentadas en el comic, ya que son entretenidas y tienen potencial. Uso bases de personajes de Spider-Man, Spider-Gwen y Marvel en general, pero al final del día es una historia completamente distinta y "original" hasta cierto punto.
1. Tela 1 - Prólogos

**TELA 1: PRÓLOGOS**

New York, New York (2002).

Ya no puede seguir escuchando, ya no pude seguir viendo. Está agradecida, pero ya ha sido suficiente. Era una soldado, después de la guerra se sintió perdida en un mundo de paz, era incapaz de funcionar correctamente y nada podía llenar el vacío que dejó el final del conflicto. Haber perdido su mano dominante dificultó sus ya pequeñas oportunidades de conseguir trabajo. Estuvo cerca de quitarse la vida, se sentía vacía y sin propósito, pero Cassandra la salvó, le dio una nueva mano, un propósito, un empleo, uno importante y peligroso, perfecto para ella.

Pero ya no puede dejarla seguir haciendo esto, son solo niños.

Su deber era proteger la base, el laboratorio, pero nunca recibió lo que deseaba, la base está bien escondida y no recibió ataques. Las cosas no fueron muy diferentes cuando actuó de guardaespaldas. Mataba su tiempo conversando con sus compañeros, ex militares y marines, sobre sus vidas y la manera en la cual el país que lucharon por proteger los ha recibido, los dolorosos recuerdos y las formas en las que intentan vivir con ellos, y cuando tuvo suerte y encontró otros que se sentían como ella, se contaron historias de guerra con sonrisas. No era suficiente. Así que mostró interés en los experimentos que Cassandra llevaba a cabo. Se sorprendió al ver que los sujetos de prueba eran tres niños, elegidos entre millones por su compatibilidad. Cassandra prometió que no estaban en peligro y que era por su propio bien.

Le creyó.

—Un poco de dolor vale la pena para convertirte en un ser mejor, ¿no te parece?  
—Pero son solo niños.  
—Y esos niños ya han dado resultados. Aún estamos lejos del objetivo, pero por el momento he recuperado la vista. Puedo ver —sonrió feliz—. Pronto podremos curar cualquier enfermedad… Podré caminar.

Observó los experimentos por unos meses más, en los cuales decidió conocer a los niños. A pesar de llevar una vida repetitiva, a pesar de que día a día tuvieran electrodos en sus sienes, les extrajeran sangre, les inyectaran sueros, entre tantas otras cosas, eran niños alegres. Elsa Brock, la científica en jefe, juega un papel importante en el desarrollo de los niños. Pasa gran parte de su tiempo con ellos, jugando y enseñándoles cosas. Es querida.

El único que no parece ser feliz se llama Miles, pero en realidad es el más conforme y feliz con la constante rutina, simplemente es incapaz de expresarse bien. Es retraído y prefiere permanecer en un rincón jugando con sus legos, resolviendo puzles y resolviendo ecuaciones matemáticas. Eventualmente, Delilah se ganó su confianza y juntos llegaron a jugar Scrabble, aunque en total silencio: a Miles no le gusta hablar.

Otro de los niños, Peter, es todo lo contrario, es muy dulce y hablador, disfruta de jugar con ella lanzando y atrapando una pequeña pelota. Es siempre el más emocionado con su llegada y la de Elsa. Y es el que más miedo expresa durante los experimentos, y generalmente debe ser calmado para que no llore.

La niña, Cindy, la mayor por meses, parece ser la jefa, actúa madura para su edad y es la que menos parece sentir miedo a la hora de los experimentos. Pero por las noches tiene graves pesadillas y debe ser consolada y arrullada hasta que pueda regresar a dormir. Es un trabajo que Delilah disfruta hacer, es algo completamente diferente a lo que está acostumbrada, por primera vez protege a una persona sin lastimar a alguien más. Piensa que no estaría mal tener hijos.

Dos días antes del momento, Delilah la encontró de pie en medio del cuarto blanco donde viven, con la mirada pérdida y la respiración débil, como en un trance.  
—¿Cindy? —dijo por segunda vez tocándole el hombro. Ella siguió sin contestar, ni pestañear. Ignora por completo su presencia—. ¿Cindy, qué te pasa?

Le acarició el cabello negro por unos segundos hasta que Cindy volvió en sí, sonrió y saludó a su amiga como si nada hubiera pasado. Delilah decidió actuar con normalidad y jugó con ella por un par de horas. Al terminar el juego, se sentó a acompañar a Elsa en la sala recreativa, donde la científica almuerza.  
—Elsa, ¿amas a esos niños? Ellos parecen quererte y sin duda te preocupas por ellos, ¿o no? ¿Acaso todo lo que haces es solo parte del experimento?  
Elsa guarda silencio por un instante, termina de masticar.  
—¿A dónde quieres llegar?  
—Olvídalo —dijo de mala manera, poniéndose de pie—. Termina tu comida.

Ya no puede dejarlos continuar.

A altas horas de la noche, es el momento de actuar. Entra, no por primera vez, al oscuro cuarto de operaciones y saluda amistosamente a tres de los cuatro hombres que vigilan las cámaras de seguridad.  
—¿Cómo va la noche, muchachos?  
—Tranquila, como siempre. Estábamos a punto de jugar a las cartas, ¿te unes?  
—No, no. No estoy de humor —respondió tras inclinarse al lado del hombre, viendo a las pantallas—. Lo siento.  
—¿Qué?

El primer hombre —quien está más cerca del botón de emergencias—, es noqueado con un golpe en la nuca de su pistola. Sin perder un instante, con un par de rápidos y estratégicos pasos, Delilah es capaz de avanzar una gran distancia y derribar al segundo con una fortísima patada al pecho y noquearlo con un golpe de pistola en la cabeza. El tercero, por falta de confianza y miedo, intenta escapar antes que usar su arma, pero ella es mucho más rápida y lo duerme tras golpearle la cabeza contra la pared.

El cuarto hombre regresa de la cafetería y se asusta al ver los cuerpos caídos. Delilah, hasta entonces escondida acostada contra la pared, cubierta por la ahora puerta abierta, salta sobre él por detrás y atrapa su torso con sus piernas, el cuello con el brazo mecánico en círculo, la mano de acero coge el bíceps del otro brazo cuya mano se posiciona en la cabeza de su víctima empujándola hacia adelante. Delilah aprieta y tira sus hombros hacia atrás. Lo ahorca por unos segundos hasta que deja de pelear.

Los ata a todos y pone cintas en sus bocas. Apaga las cámaras y las alarmas, y sale a los oscuros pasillos.  
Toca la puerta de la oficina de Elsa. Una vez la científica abre la puerta, se encuentra con un arma con silenciador apuntándole a la cabeza.  
—¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? —preguntó tras levantar las manos.  
—Voy a liberar a esos niños. Muévete, Elsa. No te necesito consiente, pero me gustaría que me hagas el favor de colaborar.  
—¿Estás segura que haces esto por los niños? —Delilah frunce el ceño—. Eres una soldado, más que eso, eres una guerrera. Te gusta pelear. Este trabajo no fue lo que esperabas, incluso cuando acompañaste a Cassandra como su guardaespaldas no tuviste mucha acción. Creo que simplemente haces esto para tener un enemigo contra quien pelear.  
Delilah suelta una risilla.  
—Puede haber algo de verdad en eso. Camina. —Elsa sigue las órdenes, Delilah la sigue de cerca, sin dejar de apuntarle—. Pero si quiero salvar a esos niños, darles una vida normal. He visto mucha mierda, pero esto es demasiado.  
—Es por su propio bien aunque no lo creas. Los hemos salvado, y gracias a ellos podremos salvar a más personas, e incluso ellos serán más que simples humanos.  
—¿Salvaron sus vidas? Genial, ahora déjenlos tener una normal.  
—Cometes un error… ¡Ayuda!

Delilah derriba a Elsa con un pisotón en la pantorrilla y dispara al guardia dos veces en el hombro y uno en la pierna antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Corre hacia él, se desliza en los últimos instantes para llegar más rápido y lo noquea de un par de golpes con su pistola tras removerle el casco. Elsa intenta huir, pero no es lo suficiente rápida. Es atrapada y todo se reinicia.  
—¿No te importan que los niños estén sufriendo? Algo les está pasando, al menos a Cindy ya le ha sucedido. Actúa muy rara de vez cuando. Ayer la encontré mirando a la nada, perdida, y cuándo regresó en sí actuó como si nada hubiera pasado. Eso no es normal, los experimentos están envenenando sus cerebros.

Elsa parece preocupada tras aprender la información. No se ha dado cuenta de nada, ha estado demasiado concentrada en los buenos resultados.

—Podemos arreglarlo.  
—No, van a continuar con esto. Cassandra no se detendrá, lo sabes bien. Abre. —Han llegado a la habitación de los niños, Elsa introduce su contraseña, sus huellas y sus ojos son escaneados—. La única forma es sacarlos de aquí.  
—¡No! —habló con determinación—. Este experimento es tanto mío como de Cassandra. Hemos avanzado mucho, no podemos simplemente parar.  
—Maldita sea, Elsa. Pensé que decidirías ayudarme.  
Elsa cae noqueada, Delilah arrastra lejos su cuerpo para que los niños no la vean y la amarra y enmudece. Regresa por el guardia y hace lo mismo. Entra a la habitación, los despierta y pregunta: "¿Quieren salir de aquí?". Anteriormente ya les había enseñado que hay mucho más mundo que ver, así que no les fue difícil responder, entusiasmados, aunque Miles permaneció callado e inmóvil.  
—Vas a adaptarte, Miles. No te preocupes.

Caminan detrás de ella por los alumbrados pasillos, Delilah avanza con cuidado con arma en mano, no quiere lastimar a sus compañeros, pero lo hará si es necesario.

Hay un guardia en una esquina, lo conoce bien, será sencillo noquearlo una vez se haya acercado, pero no sabe si hay otros guardias en los dos pasillos que no puede ver. No puede predecir pues no tienen una rutina que sigan estrictamente, ya que nunca sucede nada y suelen vagar aburridos.

Cindy entiende el problema, le jala del pantalón y le dice que le ayudará. La soldado se extraña. ¿De qué forma una niña de siete años puede ayudarla? Cindy trepa las paredes y avanza por el techo ante los ojos incrédulos de la ex soldado. Una vez llega donde el guardia, mira a los pasillos y no ve a nadie más: la mayoría duerme. Levanta el pulgar. Sin necesidad y llevada por la emoción, llama la atención del guardia desde el techo, Delilah lo golpea por detrás, y si bien cae, aún está consiente, y tiene que ahorcarlo.

La ayuda de la niña funciona una vez más cuando se encuentran con tres guardias juntos, quienes conversan sobre música. Tras derribar al primero, el segundo y tercero intentan disparar, Cindy dispara un líquido pegajoso de sus dedos y pega los dedos y manos de su oponente al arma antes de que pudiera apretar el gatillo. El guardia intenta atraparla.

Al mismo tiempo, Delilah atrapa el subfusil y los dedos de su contrincante, golpea la entrepierna con un rodillazo y le golpea el rostro con un codazo. Cindy remueve el casco del rival de Delilah tras saltar sobre sus hombros y la soldado lo golpea en la garganta y lo derriba golpeándolo con su propia arma en la sien, noqueándolo con el siguiente golpe, no sin antes derribar al otro guardia con un puñetazo cruzado de su mano mecánica; este se intenta levantar, así que Delilah se ve forzada a saltar sobre su espalda y ahorcarlo.

Llegan al ascensor y suben hasta el primer piso, sobre la tierra, que se muestra por fuera como una simple cabaña a puertas de un bosque, con seguridad pues un millonario vive ahí. Avizora sin salir del ascensor, no ve a nadie en el pasillo inmediato. Camina un poco más y nota que hay tres jugando a las cartas en una mesa en un rincón, uno más leyendo un libro en una silla del otro lado, y el encargado de abrir la puerta está sentado en su pequeña cabina viendo una película con audífonos en su laptop. Delilah quiere saber si los otros dos niños pueden hacer lo que Cindy puede, ella le dice que sí, pero que no pueden controlarlo igual de bien.

—¿Por qué no sabemos sobre esto?  
—Practicamos en las noches, cuando creen que dormimos. De esa forma hay menos posibilidades de que nos vean. Hay un punto ciego para las cámaras, ahí practicamos.  
—Vaya, Cindy —sonrió—. Eres una niña muy inteligente. Eres increíble.

Cindy sonríe de oreja a oreja y balancea su cuerpo, sonrojada.  
Delilah se arrodilla ante los niños.  
—Por favor, niños. Deben ser capaces de trepar por el techo. Es extremadamente importante, es vuestra libertad. Por favor, es solo por unos segundos.

Asienten, concentrados en la misión. Logran hacerlo, lentamente y con mucha dificultad. Logran pasar a los jugadores de cartas y al lector, y ahora solo deben mantenerse un rato más hasta que Delilah lidie con el encargado. La soldado muestra su tarjeta, aunque no sea necesario, y el encargado abre las cerraduras con el toque de un botón y regresa a su película. Los niños descienden lentamente por la pared sin que él lo note y salen por la puerta detrás de ella.

Hay más guardias en el patio, dos a unos metros, de espaldas a ellos. Y el resto en las rejas de la entrada. Los niños se esconden tras unos arbustos. Delilah suspira al ver su camioneta negra estacionada frente a las rejas. Se acerca a uno de los guardias cercanos y se lo lleva a un lado para hablarle de algo importante. Fuera de la vista del resto, lo ahorca y lo esconde en unos arbustos. Regresa.  
—¿Dónde es…?

Delilah le quita el casco con una patada ascendente y lo derriba con un derechazo metálico. Lo golpea un par de veces más y se ve forzada a usar su cuerpo como escudo cuando le disparan. Cindy sale del arbusto y llama la atención, Delilah se levanta al instante y atraviesa el ojo de un atacante con un balazo; luego, rueda por el suelo y derriba a dos más. Las puertas se abren a sus espaldas y los guardias apuntan y ordenan a los niños que se mantengan quietos. Tienen prohibido lastimarlos.

Delilah corre en zigzag a toda velocidad hacia su camioneta, escapando de las balas con mucha suerte y ayuda de los árboles. Dispara a los neumáticos de los otros autos y sube al suyo. Jala la palanca y retrocede a toda potencia hacia los niños, quienes abordan sin problemas. La camioneta resiste las balas y atropella la cabina de las rejas, baja la ventana y le ordena al encargado abrirlas.

Una vez en la carretera, abre la puerta trasera de la camioneta y deja caer dos barriles, les dispara y crea una explosión que desestabiliza a sus perseguidores en motocicletas y autos de repuesto. El helicóptero de emergencias sale tras ellos, pero Delilah ya lo había previsto y se encargó de él en la mañana. El helicóptero se ve forzado a aterrizar ya que se va quedando sin combustible. Cruzan un puente, y una vez en la ciudad cambian de vehículo. Una vida de continuo escape se abre ante ellos.

**PRÓLOGO 2**

Manhattan, New York (2008).

Todos los estudiantes y maestros se han reunido, es hora de la prueba final. La habitación está a oscuras a excepción de las velas que rodean el círculo de combate. El estudiante está vestido de negro, frente al gran maestro vestido de blanco. Si logra resistir la pelea el tiempo suficiente, subirá de rango. Ya logró graduarse y ser aceptado formalmente en la organización a pesar de su procedencia, y no piensa detenerse tan cerca de la cima. Es más alto y tiene mayor masa muscular que su maestro, confía en que le sea suficiente para superarlo. Los tambores acompañan y animan la pelea.

A pesar de su avanzada edad, el maestro está saludable, y es veloz, muy veloz. Pero el estudiante es capaz de bloquear la gran mayoría de sus ataques e incluso logra lanzar unos suyos, aunque no puede conectar sus golpes. El maestro se queda quieto y espera a que el estudiante ataque, no piensa gastar sus energías innecesariamente; nunca lo hace. Pero el pupilo tampoco piensa cometer ese error, por lo que espera su momento con paciencia. Se miran por varios segundos, fingen ataques e intentan predecir sus movimientos.

El maestro engaña al estudiante haciéndole creer que ha fallado en su guardia, y cuando el pupilo ataca, desvía su ataque con un brazo y lo derriba con dos rápidos movimientos de mano y pie. Sin embargo, el estudiante no fue engañado, y desde el suelo atrapa al maestro del cuello con sus piernas y de un rápido y fuerte movimiento lo lleva al suelo. Monta al maestro torpemente y conecta dos puñetazos al rostro antes de fallar el tercero tras una forzosa separación causada por un contragolpe a la sien y una hábil huida.

El estudiante se pone en guardia. El maestro asiente de forma aprobatoria y se remueve parte de su kimono, mostrando un torso en gran forma física. Los ataques del maestro ahora son mucho más agresivos y veloces que antes, el estudiante no deja de retroceder, cubriéndose todo el tiempo. Los golpes al cuerpo hieren profundamente, el estudiante cae sobre sus rodillas; se cubre la cabeza. El maestro no deja de golpearlo con sus duros nudillos.  
—Vas por mal camino, Matthew —susurró el maestro.

Matthew rueda hacia atrás y se pone de pie pues el maestro lo deja, no se arriesga. El maestro decide hacer las cosas más difíciles para el estudiante, implementa violentas patadas a su repertorio. Matthew retrocede y mantiene su defensa alta; mueve su pie izquierdo, el maestro espera la patada, pero es el brazo izquierdo el cuál se mueve, pero eso es también una finta y un poderoso derechazo cruzado golpea la mandíbula del maestro, mareándolo y dañándolo profundamente. Se tambalea y recibe dos puñetazos más al rostro. Intenta defenderse con una patada, pero el pupilo atrapa el pie, derriba al maestro tras patear su pierna de apoyo, sube sobre a él sin darle tiempo a reaccionar y conecta un codazo al ojo izquierdo.

—La edad alcanza a todos, maestro —susurró con una sonrisa satisfecha—. Los tiempos cambian, los cuerpos se vuelven más frágiles.

Los golpes caen como martillazos, el maestro se cubre con ambos brazos, no puede hacer más pues su cuerpo ha sido inmovilizado por el peso del hombre más joven y grande. Matthew sigue golpeando, ataca por los lados, y cuando el maestro mueve los brazos a cada lado para bloquear esos golpes, el estudiante aprovecha para dejar caer un violento codazo en medio de los ojos. El maestro ataca con un zurdazo, Matthew evade y atrapa el brazo izquierdo, deja una abertura para que el maestro intente ponerse de pie, entonces aprovecha para regresarlo al suelo de lado para que su brazo derecho quede atrapado debajo de su propio cuerpo. De esa forma, el puño derecho del estudiante queda libre y sin resistencia para golpear brutalmente el rostro de su maestro.

—No quiero que esto termine tan rápido, tengo cosas que probar —dijo Matthew para luego ponerse de pie—. Arriba, viejo.

La audiencia se mantiene callada, pero por dentro están sumamente sorprendidos.

—¡Qué falta de respeto! —recriminó el maestro entre dientes ensangrentados.  
—Mataste a Stick por la espalda, nunca te he tenido respeto.

Está enojado por el dolor y el insulto, pero el maestro mantiene la compostura, a pesar de que su ojo izquierdo está casi completamente cerrado. Los puños buscan la humanidad del estudiante, sin piedad. El karateca desaparece y Matthew Murdock sigue el ejemplo de su padre y evade cada golpe como un boxeador de la más alta calidad. Evade los puñetazos y contraataca al cuerpo. No deja que el maestro patee, adelantándose y pateando el interior de la pierna que buscaba dañarlo. Continua con esas veloces patadas a las piernas, debilitándolas poco a poco.  
—Te veo en problemas, sensei.

El maestro regresa a una postura defensiva, su estrategia es esperar y contraatacar, pero Murdock no está herido y lo supera en agilidad y velocidad. Una patada con salto empuja al maestro fuera del círculo. Intenta ponerse de pie, pero Matthew lo derriba una vez más con un violento rodillazo al rostro. El maestro se pone de pie, escupe sangre y respira con dificultad por la sangre en su nariz, ahora rota. Ataca con un derechazo, Matthew atrapa el puño y con un movimiento de judo lanza al maestro contra el suelo, le pisa el pecho y su rodilla izquierda desciende sobre la cabeza.

—La única razón por la que me uní a ustedes —empieza a susurrar Murdock una vez sube sobre el maestro para terminar su trabajo— fue para obtener las suficientes habilidades para vengarme. Ellos murieron, debiste verlo venir. Pero estuviste ciego por culpa de tu arrogancia. Supongo que no eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para entender las debilidades que trae el poder.

Los golpes llueven violentamente. El resto de los estudiantes intentan detenerlo, pero van cayendo al suelo con heridas de espadas en los pechos, otros pierden sus cabezas, otros simplemente las tienen atravesadas a través de sus frentes o bocas. Murdock golpea una y otra vez el rostro del maestro, desfigurándolo cada vez más.

Bakuto, un invitado, lo saca de encima de una patada, Matthew se pone de pie y bloquea una patada horizontal con ambos brazos, bloquea una patada lateral con un brazo, evade la giratoria agachándose y se lanza contra las piernas de Bakuto y lo derriba, pero este logra crear espacio con ambos pies sobre el pecho de Matthew y rueda hacia atrás para ponerse de pie. Ataca con una patada alta que Murdock contraataca con una suya para luego girar y conectar otra contra al pecho. Bakuto lanza un derechazo, Murdock lo evade y conecta un zurdazo en el rostro, finalizando con un rodillazo al cuerpo.

Bakuto retrocede, ataca con una patada buscando el mentón, y Murdock la evade tirando el cuerpo hacía atrás, atrapa el pie con ambas manos y contraataca con una patada lateral a las costillas. Bakuto intenta liberar su pie, pero Murdock lo tira al suelo con cierto desprecio. Bakuto se pone de pie y retrocede.  
—Matt —exclamó Otomo lanzándole una catana. Murdock la atrapa sin dificultades, sin mover la cabeza que se inclina hacia el lado contrario.  
—Esto no acabará aquí, Murdock —prometió Bakuto—. Pagarás por esto.  
Matt asesina a dos hombres que lo atacan por la espalda. Bakuto corre hacia a la salida, Murdock lanza la catana y esta roza el brazo del objetivo, que logra huir.

Al día siguiente, está sentado en una silla giratoria, aun cubierto en sangre; no parece haber dormido. La pantalla de entrevistas se enciende y hombres japoneses, vestidos con trajes caros, sentados alrededor de un escritorio, lo observan.  
—¿Por qué, Murdock? —preguntó el del medio.  
—Hice lo que tenía que hacer. Era tiempo de un cambio, nueva sangre. Muchos lo creyeron, por eso me apoyaron. Soy el nuevo dedo, me lo merezco, le gané justamente.  
—Sí, Bakuto lo confirma. Lo derrotaste justamente.  
—Sí no aprueban que alguien no japonés sea un dedo, pueden enviar a alguien a derrotarme, pero estoy seguro de que tienen mayores problemas que tratar. No se preocupen, nada cambiará. El dinero seguirá fluyendo. Y a través de mis manos New York les pertenecerá por completo.  
—Es una afirmación muy grande —dijo el hombre del medio. Murdock se mantiene inexpresivo, muy seguro de sí mismo. El japonés sonríe de lado—. Muy bien, te daremos la oportunidad.  
La pantalla se apaga.  
—Idiotas —murmuró Matt Murdock.


	2. Tela 2 - New York Pt 1

**TELA 2: NEW YORK**

Parte 1: Gwen Stacy.

Manhattan, New York, domingo 11 de noviembre del 2018.

05:00 AM.  
Gwendolyn Stacy abre sus ojos azules. Baja de la cama superior de la litera, la segunda de la habitación, enfrente de la otra, todo en la pequeña habitación. Sus tres compañeras de cuarto siguen profundamente dormidas y, ella piensa, y teme, como siempre, que incluso podrían estar muertas. Tal vez algún alienígena descendió del espacio y les absorbió la vida. Es un pensamiento estúpido, pero siempre verifica que estén respirando.  
Se preocupa demasiado.

En la pequeña cocina del pequeño apartamento, con cuidado de no hacer ruido, pone a hervir cuatro huevos. Se viste con ropas deportivas, se amarra el cabello rubio en una cola y empieza su día con unos estiramientos. Su perro, un pastor alemán, está tan o más despierto que ella. Cuando va al suelo, el perro la imita como puede, y Gwen sonríe ante ello. Le acaricia el cuello y le da un beso en medio de la cara, en la mancha negra, su máscara.

En el primer tazón de su perro pone dos piezas de pollo crudo con grasa del mismo animal y pedazos de manzana y plátanos, y agua en el segundo. Echa poca sal a los huevos y los acompaña con una tostada con aguacate, harina de avena con pedazos de banana y manzana, con miel encima, y para beber: jugo de fresa, plátano y avena. Al terminar, lava lo usado y limpia la cocina.

06:00 AM.  
Bebe una botella de agua infundida con una mezcla de electrolitos para cargarse de energía. En cualquier otro día despertaría a sus compañeras y les prepararía sus desayunos. Hoy tiene muchas cosas que hacer y ellas necesitan dormir, perderían la cabeza si deben despertarse temprano todos los días.  
Apurada, se pone una mochila con más botellas de agua, una toalla y ropa limpia. En su cintura, en un cinto negro de broche, coloca su celular reproduciendo solos de batería, la mejor forma de darle ideas para letras y animarla mientras corre. Con los auriculares puestos, saca la correa y su perro se emociona, mueve la cola, mas no ladra; ha sido bien entrenado.

El aire es frio, le gusta. El invierno está a la vuelta de la esquina.  
Empiezan trotando por los primeros cinco minutos, luego, corren y corren por la ciudad por una hora hasta que llegan a un parque donde podrán descansar antes de correr hacia el gimnasio de MMA del que forma parte. Se seca el sudor con la toalla y entra en pánico al darse cuenta de que olvidó llenar las botellas. Se concentró en pensamientos de lo que deberá hacer durante el día y no fue cuidadosa. Gruñe por la molestia. Revisa sus bolsillos: no tiene dinero.  
—¿Quieres? —dijo un joven de anteojos, en ropas deportivas.  
—¿Estás seguro?  
—Sí, no te preocupes. No tomo mucho.  
—Gracias. —La botella está llena hasta la mitad. Se la bebe toda en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, a pesar de ser una botella bastante grande. Se seca el agua restante de su boca con el dorsal de la mano y vuelve a agradecer.  
—No te dije que te la beberías toda —habló con una sonrisa y una ligera risa.  
—Oh —se muerde los labios—. ¿Por qué no me detuviste entonces?  
—Bueno, te veías en extremo linda. No podía arruinar el momento.  
Ella sonríe.  
—Gracias. Eres muy amable. ¿Corres con los anteojos puestos?  
—Oh, sí —dijo arreglándolos—. Me gusta llevar lentes.  
—¿En serio? Es generalmente lo contrario.  
—Sí, lo sé. Pero realmente me gusta llevarlos puestos. Bueno, no te molesto más.  
—No, tranquilo. No me molestas para nada —dijo sonriendo.  
—¿Puedo sentarme ahí? —preguntó apuntando al lado derecho de ella. Ella asiente.  
—Te ves bien con los anteojos.  
Él se los quita.  
—¿Me veo horrible ahora?  
—No —respondió riendo—. Te ves lindo.  
—Me llamo Peter.  
—Soy Gwen. Mucho gusto.  
Se estrechan las manos.  
—Oh… Hola —dijo al darse cuenta del perro. Se inclina ante él—. ¿Muerde?  
—No. Pero puede orinarte. —Peter se detiene en su intento de acariciarlo, y ella se ríe—. Sólo bromeo. Se llama Grimnir —dijo orgullosa.  
—¿Uno de los nombres de Odín?  
—Sí —dijo sonriente, con el rostro iluminado—. Conoces tu mitología nórdica.  
—Pues… he leído _American Gods_.  
—Oh. No es lo mismo —dijo riendo.

Le hubiera agradado pasar más tiempo con su nuevo amigo, pero debe ir al gimnasio.  
Apenas llega, saca los juguetes de su mochila y deja que su perro se divierta en una esquina mientras ella saluda a su compañera de entrenamientos, quien ya se encuentra sudando. Ava Ayala le sonríe.

Sin perder tiempo, lanza puñetazos a las manoplas de Ava por varios minutos, quién después de unos golpes, mueve una de sus manos en ataque, y Gwen los evade agachándose. Luego se concentra en golpear tan rápido y preciso como puede. Cambia a codazos, luego sigue con patadas y rodillazos. Al terminar Gwen se pone las manoplas.

Luego compiten en ver quien aguanta más tiempo agarradas con sus piernas de las bolsas de boxeo mientras hacen abdominales. Ava gana como siempre. Luego se ponen en posición de ranas y saltan por encima de la otra. Se ejercitan en la barra juntas, levantan pesas de cinco kilos de distintas formas incluyendo sentadillas, y con mancuernas de dos kilos practican puñetazos.

Luego de otros distintos ejercicios, se preparan para un sparring con los guantes requeridos y protección de cabeza y piernas. Gwen utiliza su juego de pies para moverse por el ring circulando a su oponente. Ayala es más rápida, se acerca y ataca con patadas al cuerpo, Gwen baja sus brazos por instinto para protegerse, y por poco recibe una patada al rostro. Sonríe por haber escapado al último instante con un retroceso. Mantiene su distancia.

Ava se abre paso y ataca con una simple combinación de boxeo: uno-dos. El jab es bloqueado por una mano y el cruzado es esquivado con un movimiento de cabeza. Ava continua su ataque con una patada al cuerpo, Stacy la atrapa; luego, la rubia ataca la pierna de apoyo y la derriba. Sube sobre ella al instante y busca golpearla, pero Ayala detiene el puñetazo atrapando la muñeca; al instante siguiente usa su pie derecho para alejar el cuerpo de Gwen y estira el brazo de la rubia sobre su pecho, entonces coloca sus piernas sobre el cuello y en el cuerpo para atrapar e inmovilizar el brazo; luego, gira quedando de lado y tira efectuando una palanca que fuerza a Gwen a rendirse golpeando la lona.  
—_Yeah!_ —exclamó Ava levantando las manos en celebración, sonriendo.  
—Oh, púdrete y tus malditas palancas —dijo Gwen desde el suelo, con fingida molestia, sonriendo de lado—. Siempre haces lo mismo.  
—Y sigues cayendo.  
Inician otra sesión. Stacy ataca con toda su velocidad, lanza dos puñetazos que son evitados y una patada baja que conecta. Ava sonríe mientras regresa su pierna a su posición original tras el golpe. Gwen continua con el mismo ataque, pero esta vez Ava ataca con una patada de lado deteniendo su avance (es más alta y sus piernas son más largas). Ayala continua con una patada alta, que es bloqueada por un brazo, sigue con una patada frontal al rostro que conecta. Gwen se masajea la nariz.  
—Vamos _blondie_, ¿es todo lo que tienes?

Gwen sonríe, lanza dos jabs y un sorpresivo codazo con giro, Ava evade tirando su cuerpo hacia atrás; finge un jab y lanza una veloz patada con giro al hígado, causando mucho dolor. Gwen, desconcertada por el golpe, cae de espaldas sobre la lona tras un preciso derechazo al mentón. El mundo le da vueltas. Ava se aguanta de hacerle otra llave y la ayuda a levantarse.  
—Maldita sea, eres muy buena. Deberías ir profesional.  
Ayala ríe.  
—Solo porque sigo pateado tu débil trasero no quiere decir que deba volverme profesional. Buen intento en querer hacerte ver mejor.  
Grimnir, moviendo la cola y con una cara de felicidad, corre por el gimnasio persiguiendo una pelota.

09:02 AM.  
Chocan los puños amistosamente y se duchan en las duchas del gimnasio. Ava se retira primero, despidiéndose con un choque de puños. Gwen se viste con un pantalón buzo suelto, gris claro; zapatillas blancas, un delgado y gris oscuro suéter de manga larga y una gorra negra de lana. Decide comprar café con leche con el dinero que ha pedido prestado de Ava. Un jovencito conduce su puesto ambulante donde sirve tanto chocolate como café caliente, además de vender pasteles y panecillos. Le sonríe a Gwen, una cliente regular. A pesar de que el dinero no le sobra, ella siempre le da algo de más: su situación es peor que la suya, y él no tiene padres que lo respalden.

Bebe y pasea por las calles sonriendo pues el viento frio le es agradable. Se detiene a observar a un joven tocando la "batería", su instrumento consiste de latas y pequeños toms de madera de segunda mano; los golpea con dos baquetas desgastadas. A pesar de la poca calidad de sus instrumentos, tiene mucha pasión. Tiene veinte años, y ha sido un vagabundo por cuatro. La primera vez que lo vio, sus ropas eran viejas y sucias. Ella le recomendó ir al refugio para vagabundos donde trabaja su madre, y le dio sus baquetas viejas. El dinero del refugio va principalmente a darles alimento a sus muchos habitantes, así que no pueden comprarle una batería. Están tratando de encontrarle un trabajo, él mismo quiere comprársela.

Gwen admira el cielo, a las blancas nubes, a las ardillas en los árboles, a su elegante perro, y a las aves de invierno que visitan la ciudad, entre ellos fija su atención en un cardenal norteño macho, quien destaca por su hermoso color rojo carmesí y su máscara negra. Cuándo ve cosas como esas, se pregunta cómo no podría existir alguna especie de creador inteligente, es demasiada belleza para haber nacido sin una intención.

La vida es hermosa, como su madre no deja de recordarle, y apreciarla es el mejor regalo que se puede recibir. Siente mucha lástima por aquellos que no tienen la posibilidad de experimentarla por completo. Como él. Está sentado en un comedor, lo puede ver por la ventana, en traje y corbata: su uniforme de abogado; además de sus anteojos, circulares y rojos. Gwen se muerde el labio, contrariada. Termina su café, deja caer el vaso en un tacho de basura y fuerza una sonrisa relajada, olvidando que no la necesita. Deja a Grimnir afuera y avanza lentamente por el comedor, sin hacer ruido.  
Se sienta frente a él.  
—Hola, Gwen —la saludó Matt Murdock apenas se sentó. Echa azúcar a su café.  
—Rayos, ¿cómo supiste?  
—Siempre llevas el mismo perfume —dijo tocando un lado de su nariz—. Un buen perfume —añadió sonriente.  
—Me sigue sorprendiendo que te veas tan bien. ¿Quién te ayuda a vestirte?  
—Práctica, Gwen. Práctica. Tú también te ves bien.  
Stacy deja escapar aire por la nariz y sonríe divertida.  
—Gracioso… Oye, mi banda toca mañana. Es noche de _covers_, pero igual espero que vengas. Estará bueno.  
—Seguro. Por cierto, escuché que tu padre no se salvó de ser víctima de ti y de tu grupo.  
—Es el capitán, recibir las quejas de la gente es parte de su trabajo. Dio una buena respuesta: «Señorita Stacy, le aseguro que estamos haciendo nuestro mayor esfuerzo. Hemos ascendido a los mejores miembros de la academia, pero no podemos hacer más, pondríamos a la gran mayoría en peligro si los mandamos a las calles sin haber completado su entrenamiento». Dejó a mi grupo satisfecho, al menos. Y sé que están trabajando muy duro, al menos estoy segura con él, pero eso no cambia que la ciudad está herida y necesita ayuda. Urgentemente.  
Matt asiente y coge parte de un gofre con un tenedor.  
—Admiro tu pasión, Gwen —dijo y dio un mordisco.  
—¿Sabes que escuché? —Matt mastica lento—. Fuiste a verlo otra vez.  
—Sigue siendo mi amigo.  
—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo levantando las manos—. No voy a volver a hablarte de esa manera. Estuve fuera de lugar. Lo comprendo, la amistad es fuerte, incluso en estas circunstancias. Quería disculparme —dijo con una mano en su corazón.  
Se dan un apretón de manos y sonríen. Gwen coge un gofre con sus dedos y justo antes de que se lo comiera con una expresión de burla, se acordó de que él no podría verla, pero ya era muy tarde para parar. Se despide sin saber que Matt ha sonreído.

Matt espera hasta que ya no puede escucharla. Se asegura de que nadie le está prestando atención.  
—¿Está todo preparado? —preguntó por un celular desechable.  
—Sí, jefe. No se preocupe.

Su siguiente destino es pasar por el refugio. Saluda a los pocos habitantes con los que ha tenido tiempo de conocerse, se sienta a jugar ajedrez y cartas con un par de ellos. Busca a su madre, al no encontrarla en el refugio la busca en su apartamento, en la calle de enfrente. Se encuentra en su habitación, sentada frente a la ventana escribiendo poesía rodeada de flores; su nuevo hobby. Gwen entra con su llave, no dice nada por la alta música ambiental, se detiene bajo el marco de la puerta y se prepara para saludar a su madre, pero el cuerpo desnudo de otra mujer en la cama a su izquierda, le quita el habla.  
—Oh, hola —dijo esta, cubriéndose con las sabanas—. Tú debes ser Gwen.  
«Así no es como pensé que seguirías adelante, mamá», pensó. Saluda levantando una mano, incómoda. Su madre, sonriente, la saluda con un fuerte abrazo. Gwen sigue mirando a la mujer, ella desvía la mirada.  
—Vine a saludar, a ver qué tal andaba todo. Parece que muy bien… Ah, cierto. Mary Jane me dijo que tenías un par de libros para ella.  
Su madre le entrega uno de poesía y otro sobre la naturaleza, Mary Jane decidió que ahora se siente conectada con la madre naturaleza, ha estado comprando muchas flores y meditando en los parques, pero Gwen sabe que probablemente odiaría la verdadera naturaleza y todos sus bichos.  
—Sonríe un poco más, hija. La vida es asombrosa y valiosa.  
«Tal vez si es una hippie», pensó Gwen al ver las flores en su cabeza. «Espero que no esté usando drogas».

Gwen pasa por la primera avenida en Manhattan, quiere visitar el centro médico para veteranos entre las calles 23 y 34, para saludarles por el día del veterano. Después de la práctica de banda piensa acompañarles en la celebración que tendrán. Ahí se encuentra con el detective Frank Castle, alto como una torre, un veterano él mismo, razón por lo que pasa mucho tiempo con ellos y se preocupa como pocos. Gwen le saluda cordialmente. Le admira por haber sido pieza fundamental en la captura de Wilson Fisk, junto con su padre. Y además por todo el buen trabajo policial que hace.  
—Es mi deber —dijo serio. Su rostro barbudo es intimidante.  
—Y yo le agradezco por cumplirlo tan bien. Y quería hablarle sobre algo. Sabe el grupo al que pertenezco y…  
—Sí es sobre vuestra ideas para reformar el sistema, no estoy de acuerdo con la mayoría de las propuestas, en especial con la reforma de criminales. Estoy a favor de la separación de presos dependiendo del crimen cometido, no les hará bien a los criminales menores estar cerca de asesinos y violadores. Pero esos…  
—Tampoco a los inocentes.  
—¿Cómo dice?  
—Seguro está al tanto de los muchos inocentes que han sido encarcelados para finalmente ser exonerados por evidencia ADN. Probablemente hay más de esos. Es uno de los muchos problemas que tenemos en nuestro sistema.  
—Supongo —dijo con cierta molestia—. En fin, señorita Stacy. La gente como ellos no cambia. Esa es solo una fantasía. Será una pérdida de tiempo y recursos.  
—Respeto vuestra opinión por más equivocada que esté, detective —sonrió—. A noruega parece irles muy bien con su sistema, mejor que aquí.  
—Nada es mejor que aquí, señorita Stacy.  
—Vamos, señor Castle. De seguro no peleó por este país porque creyó que fuera perfecto, para no darle la oportunidad de mejorar. Los criminales también merecen esa oportunidad.  
—La desaprovecharan. Lo sé bien. Mi opinión está basada en las experiencias que tengo como policía. ¿Cómo podría usted entender?  
Gwen sonríe de lado juntando los labios como en un beso, en eso sí tiene mucha razón, pero sigue en desacuerdo, debe creer en sus ideales. Castle parece satisfecho consigo mismo y acaricia a Grimnir, quien juega con su pitbull. Stacy encuentra sus palabras.  
—No me agrada la idea de que los criminales salgan tanto como a usted, pero van a salir tarde o temprano. ¿De qué sirve todo ese tiempo si cuando salen están peor y vuelven a ser un peligro para la sociedad?  
Frank no responde y queda pensativo.

12:39 PM. Recoge a Mary Jane, la pelirroja se encuentra tocando su guitarra y cantando en la acera, frente a un parque, recolectando dinero en un sombrero de paja. Veintitrés personas la oyen con atención, algunos sonríen y mueven la cabeza con el ritmo. Ella tiene ese poder, su voz es reconfortante y mágica, "como la de una elfa", le gusta decir. Choca miradas con un par de jóvenes en el público, y les sonríe, coqueta.

Ve llegar a la rubia a lo lejos, le sonríe con los ojos, sigue cantando. Un ladrón coge el sombrero y corre con todas sus fuerzas. Gwen está cerca, lo persigue y lo alcanza a los pocos segundos, y lo derriba haciéndolo tropezar. Le coloca las manos en la espalda como un oficial de policía lo haría.  
—Soy hija de un policía y tengo un arma. No intentes nada.  
No lleva su pistola encima, y además es una pistola no letal, pero el ladrón no necesita saber eso. Lo mantiene en el suelo hasta que llegue un auto de policía y Grimnir, le ladra y le muestra sus fauces, quitándole todo deseo de intentar escapar. Mientras espera, Gwen recibe aplausos de la gente y se sonroja avergonzada cuando Mary Jane empieza a cantar.  
—Mi amiga sabe karate. Sus patadas duelen como un golpe de bate. Está siempre lista para el combate, de eso no hay debate. Se preocupa por mí y yo la quiero, así que no intentes nada o te pateará el trasero. Síiiiiii. ¡Mi amiga sabe karate!  
—Apestas improvisando —rio Gwen. Mary Jane le saca la lengua divertida.  
Agradecen inclinándose. La gente se dispersa. Gwen le entrega los libros, Mary Jane los guarda en su bolso.  
—Había un par de chicos en el público que estaban babeando por mí —dijo Mary Jane con una sonrisa. Gwen se ríe—. Es genial ser tan atractiva. ¿Cuántos chicos te miran a ti?  
—No lo sé. No le presto mucha atención a eso.  
—Deben ser varios también. En el parque también sentí varias miradas.  
—Nunca he entendido por qué meditas en el parque. ¿No hace mucho ruido?  
—No. Y así me siento unida a la madre naturaleza. Es genial sentir el pasto bajo tus pies y ver tu reflejo en el lago. Es asombroso —dijo soñadora. Gwen la mira con las cejas arqueadas—. Y también hay muchos chicos y chicas lindas —dijo con una sonrisa.  
—Lo sabía… Ah, ¿es tu culpa que mi mamá esté con una mujer ahora?  
—No tuve nada que ver, lo juro —dijo levantando las manos, con si fueran a arrestarla.  
—Me sorprendió. Es algo extraño.  
—No sabía que fueras tan homofóbica —dijo en broma.  
—Fue raro. En general no me la puedo imaginar con nadie que no sea mi papá. Mucho menos con una mujer.  
—Ya conoces a tu madre. Es solo una fase.

Caminan de la mano por unos minutos, con Gwen de cara a la calle, lista para proteger a su amiga de cualquier peligro, y Grimnir camina delante de ellas, dispuesto a lo mismo. Mary Jane le abraza el brazo derecho y reposa su cabeza en el brazo; Gwen le saca más de una cabeza de altura. Mary Jane se detiene fuera de una tienda, mira los pasteles y dulces en los estantes. Se relame los labios. Gwen está segura de que la puede ver babeando.  
—¿Estás segura?  
—¿Qué quieres decir? —dijo la pelirroja, entrecerrando los ojos.  
—Tienen muchas calorías y ya has ganado algo de peso.  
—No, eso no es cierto. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —dijo levantando la voz, aunque con mínimo enojo, con una mano en su corazón. Gwen empieza a reírse—. Eres tan mala a veces. No todas podemos ser como tú —dijo golpeando los abdominales de la rubia.  
—Estoy bromeando, tranquila. Estás perfecta. Vamos.  
Mary Jane no se mueve, la expresión de su rostro es contrariada.  
—Ya no puedo, tengo miedo de engordar.  
—Está bien si solo te comes uno —intentó convencerla Gwen. Mary se muerde una uña—. Okey, mira, conozco una tienda con pastelitos que saben igual de bien que estos, pero tienen pocas calorías.  
—Ustedes siempre dicen lo mismo. Nunca es verdad.  
La pelirroja tuvo razón. No lo fue.

Por primera vez, acompaña a Gwen a su visita a un hospital, usualmente ella regresa primero a casa a leer. Stacy medio la fuerza medio la convence a que la siga al cuarto de los niños y a ponerse una nariz roja. Gwen se arrodilla frente a la cama de un niño con la cabeza rapada por la quimioterapia.  
—Hola, Jeffrey —dijo con una voz en extremo amistosa—. Traje a una amiga. ¿No es preciosa? —Mary Jane saluda sonrojada—. Es una pelirroja, ¿sabes qué significa eso? —El niño ladea la cabeza—. Que no puede broncearse cuando va a la playa, solo se prende en llamas.  
El niño sonríe ante la tonta broma.  
Mary Jane se acerca al oído de Gwen.  
—No van a contagiarnos de nada, ¿verdad?  
Gwen solo la mira en respuesta.


	3. Tela 3 - New York Pt 2

**TELA 3: NEW YORK**

Parte 2: La Araña.

09:38 AM.  
Una joven de redondos y pequeños ojos negros, despierta en su cama, en medio de dos hombres. Se levanta sin tocarlos en un ágil movimiento. Se masajea la cabeza, se divirtió demasiado y por mucho tiempo. Se arrepiente. Mira hacia abajo a la ciudad de Nueva York por la ventana de su apartamento en un gigantesco rascacielos. Sube la mirada al cielo y sonríe, le gustan las nubes, la calman. Se ducha y se viste de negro a excepción de un suéter rojo. Guarda un envase con algo blanco dentro en su chaqueta de cuero luego de mirarlo por unos segundos con una gran sonrisa. Con una bufanda roja en sus manos enguantadas, despierta a sus acompañantes con suavidad.  
—¿Durmieron bien? —les preguntó tiernamente. Ambos asienten—. Oh, qué bien. Ahora lárguense —su tono cambió a uno firme mas no agresivo. —Vamos, vamos, no tengo todo el día. Debo ir a trabajar.

Les golpea el trasero con la bufanda y se la pone al salir del edificio. Lleva consigo un maletín. Camina por las calles por unos minutos. Se acerca a un puesto ambulante a unos metros de un semáforo a comprar chocolate caliente con malvaviscos. Mientras esperaba, el adolescente pecoso que le servía no dejaba de mirarla de tanto en tanto con ojos brillantes.  
—Eres muy bonita —dijo finalmente tras entregarle el vaso y una servilleta, tímido.  
—Gracias, eres muy dulce —sonrió—. _Boop_ —dijo tiernamente al mismo tiempo que le dio un toque en la nariz. Juega con su cabello y le sonríe, pero de pronto se oyen cuatro fuertes ruidos casi al mismo tiempo, y el adolescente cae al suelo. El rostro y cabello de la joven se mancha de sangre. Más disparos.

Corre por la pista y se esconde detrás de un auto. Se limpia la cara y los mechones negros manchados con la servilleta. Suspira fastidiada, abre el vaso y bebe un poco. Las balas no dejan de venir tras ella y el lugar de nacimiento de cada una se va acercando cada vez más. La joven corre dentro de un parque, bebe un poco más de chocolate y corre en zigzag.  
Dos balas le rozan el brazo y el muslo izquierdo, la tercera bala destruye el vaso.  
—¡Oye, grosero! —gritó indignada. Al instante siguiente coge tres piedras que lanza con absoluta precisión a la cabeza del tirador, este cae sobre su trasero por la fuerza, pero sin heridas gracias al casco que lleva. Ella se ríe como niña y corre fuera del parque, no sin antes detenerse a acariciar a un gato; el felino se quedó petrificado, asustado por los disparos.  
—¡Maldita sea, atrápenla! —gritó el caído a sus tres compañeros.  
—¡Gracias por recordármelo, me había olvidado la puta misión! —gritó uno de ellos antes de emprender carrera hacia su movilidad.

La joven sigue corriendo, tiene a sus perseguidores a pocos metros, han acortado distancia gracias a sus motocicletas. Ella se adentra en un callejón, sus cuatro perseguidores bajan de las tres motos y se detienen en la entrada del callejón. Uno de ellos se apega a la pared, con sus compañeros detrás, y de un paso se mueve frente al espacio y apunta hacia adelante, y al no ver nada apunta el arma hacia arriba, y una vez más: nada. Da media vuelta sin bajar el arma tras oír ruidos y encuentra a sus compañeros inconscientes, pierde su arma al instante siguiente y queda solo frente a la joven, quien le apunta.  
—¿Sabes? No es muy amable dispararle a alguien sin avisarle antes. Está bien si lo haces después. Solo digo, modales. Qué bueno que apestas.  
—Tuviste suerte.  
—Sí tú lo dices —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Vas a seguirme? —Él asiente—. ¿Vas a decirme quién te envió? —El hombre niega con la cabeza. Ella desarma la pistola y la tira a un lado. Se acerca al hombre en rápidos pasos, lo golpea en la entrepierna, lo coge del casco y lo tira contra la pared con la suficiente fuerza para noquearlo. Mira su reloj y exclama en voz alta—: ¡Mierda, se me hace tarde!

01:47 PM.  
La vida es hermosa y valiosa, pero hay otro muerto más, y esta vez es solo un adolescente. La gente observa detrás de la cinta amarilla mientras la policía se dispone a recoger el cadáver después de que los forenses han terminado de procesar la escena. Gwen —quien se disponía a comprarle chocolate a Mary Jane— aprieta furiosa los puños. La joven detective, Jessica Drew, se acerca a ella y le pide que se vaya, sabe que no es capaz de soportar escenas como esa.  
—Lo conocía, Jessica. ¿Por qué está muerto? ¡Es solo un niño!  
—Según los testigos fue la víctima de una bala perdida, el asesino y sus compañeros atacaban a una mujer, aparentemente de origen asiático, nadie se pone de acuerdo de dónde. Por favor, Gwen, ve a casa.  
—Sí, sí. Debemos ir a casa. Solo espero que nadie nos mate en el camino.

Bajan del auto y le pagan al taxista. Entran al apartamento, las otras dos compañeras las miran extrañadas por sus semblantes oscuros, en especial el de Gwen. Preguntan qué pasa.  
—Mataron al chico ambulante —informó Mary Jane. Gwen siempre suele ser la primera en hablar, pero ahora parecía incapaz de articular palabra por la molestia que siente.  
—Oh, qué mal —se lamentó Glory Grant—. Era un buen chico.  
—¡Un gran chico! —exclamó Gwen extendiendo los brazos. Se muerde el labio y mira al suelo. Su respiración se acelera, camina de lado a lado con la mano en la frente, incrédula. Se detiene y continua—: Esto… No puedo más, no puedo soportar esto.  
—Vaya, realmente te ha afectado —dijo Glory, sorprendida.  
—¿A ustedes no?  
—Digo, es horrible, pero… digo…  
—No lo conocíamos bien —dijo Betty Brant—. Dudo que a la mayoría de las personas realmente le preocupen la muerte de desconocidos. Me siento mal por el chico, pero no me quitará el sueño. Y aunque ellas no quieren decirlo, tampoco les pasará.

Mary Jane no quiere aceptar que probablemente Betty tiene razón, tal vez le cueste un poco dormir y de seguro querrá ayudar en algo, pero no es algo que la afectará de verdad. No marcará su vida. Quiere actuar tan indignada como Gwen, quiere verse bien, pero antes de que pueda decir algo excusándose con que antes no se sentía capaz por el shock, la rubia habló primero:  
—Pues a mí sí me importa mucho. O tal vez solo estoy cansada de tanta muerte últimamente. De toda esta mierda. Tiene que detenerse.  
—¿Y qué? —empezó Betty—. ¿Quieres que los policías que estaban bajo el control del _Kingpin_ y de los otros jefes criminales salgan libres? De otra manera, con los pocos polis que quedan y sin la regulación del rey del crimen, no mucho se puede hacer.  
Gwen suspira, está furiosa con la situación, no podrá gustarle como Betty llega a expresarse a veces, pero no tiene nada que argumentar. Decide que no puede permanecer en casa y que tampoco puede ir al estudio a practicar, y que lo mejor será salir a dar un paseo. Se viste con una capucha y un gorro de lana debajo. Sale sola con sus auriculares. Quiere gritar, romper algo. Desea que alguien se acerque a ella con malas intenciones para que pueda darle una paliza. Necesita descargar tanto enojo de alguna forma.

03:27 PM.  
Un hombre pisa el suelo repetidamente, esperaba que llegara temprano, después de todo ella organizó el lugar y la hora. Está bien vestido, en traje y corbata. Está de pie en medio de un alto y amplio blanco almacén de electrodomésticos, lleno en su mayoría con largas y pesadas cajas, de poco más de tres metros de altura. Se encuentra acompañado de dos guardaespaldas.  
La puerta se abre.  
—Llega justo a tiempo —dijo el hombre.  
La joven sonríe de lado, a veces tiene suerte. Abre el maletín en su posesión y muestra tres tubos de ensayo con un líquido rojo.  
—Tal y cómo acordamos.  
—¡Estupendo! —aplaudió—. Pero verá, señorita _Silk_. Cierta información ha llegado a mis oídos y debo decir que… no sentó bien. Aparentemente usted ha estado estafando a cada comprador. ¿Son estas acusaciones ciertas? Oh esperé —sonrió—. Lo son. ¿Qué tiene que decir? —preguntó serio.  
Siete hombres armados salen detrás de las cajas y rodean a _Silk_.  
—Ah —suspiró—. Bueno, tuve una buena racha —dijo relajada, poniendo las manos en alto. Y al instante siguiente dispara a su izquierda dos telas de un dispositivo en su muñeca y es atraída por la fuerza, aterriza en el suelo y salta hacia su derecha evadiendo las primeras balas luego de que la sorpresa se disipara.  
Se esconde detrás de una de las cajas y se coloca unos pequeños audífonos inalámbricos.  
—Okey, niños. Háblenme.

Voces mecánicas suenan en los audífonos, _Silk_ deja el maletín, se pone de pie y camina sin dudas, con los ojos cerrados, por un camino entre las cajas. Abre los ojos apenas abandona la seguridad de las cajas, atrapa la mano de uno de los hombres, lo desarma de un rápido movimiento, lo golpea con la culata en la frente, le conecta un rodillazo en el abdomen, lo empuja y lo impulsa hacia atrás hasta tres metros de una sola patada en el pecho. El hombre se retuerce y no parece capaz de levantarse.

Regresa sobre sus pasos y se detiene antes de perder la defensa de la caja. Dos vienen por su izquierda. Ella camina sin hacer ruido hacía la derecha. Uno de ellos sube a una caja con ayuda del otro, buscan sorprenderla. _Silk_ dispara una telaraña a la espalda del hombre de arriba y de un jalón tira su cuerpo sobre el de abajo. Los deja inconscientes con culatazos en la cabeza. Otro más viene por el otro camino, ella salta sobre la caja, aterriza detrás de él y lo noquea de un golpe en la nuca.  
_Delilah estaría orgullosa.  
_  
_Silk_ suelta una risilla ante lo oído. Recoge el maletín, se remueve los zapatos y dispara una tela al techo, sus pies lo tocan instantes después. Los tres que quedan disparan sus fusiles de asalto, ella se mueve por el almacén con ayuda de sus telarañas y se esconde entre cajas. Pasan los segundos. Dispara hacia atrás sin hacer ruido y sin mirar, derribando a uno, quien cae entre gruñidos tocándose la rodilla.  
—¿Cómo rayos supiste? —preguntó el hombre.  
_No tienes que contestar eso._  
_Silk_ sonríe y noquea al hombre golpeándolo en la mandíbula.

Dispara telas al techo y a mitad de camino dispara a los dos restantes en los hombros, y luego suelta la tela y cae. Debe esconderse para protegerse de los disparos de los guardaespaldas. Son más hábiles que los matones, y aunque no llegaron a darle rozaron su cabello. _Silk_ sonríe divertida y su corazón se acelera: estuvo cerca.  
El jefe decide que es mejor escapar, pero ella no dejará que se vaya luego de haber intentado matarla. Corre por el techo, los guardaespaldas le disparan, y ella dispara telas a sus ojos; ellos siguen disparando.  
_Silk_ se balancea esquivando las balas y aterriza de rodillas sobre uno de los hombres, a quien procede a golpear en el suelo tres veces hasta que debe dar un volantín hacia atrás para esquivar los disparos del jefe. El último guardaespaldas cae con la nariz rota tras una patada, y el jefe pierde su pistola. _Silk_ limpia las telarañas del arma y le apunta con ella, sonriendo de lado.  
—Por favor, te daré todo el dinero que quieras —rogó.  
—Vaya, eres todo un cobarde. No te preocupes, sin duda me quedaré con tu dinero.  
Le destroza los sesos.

No le gusta matar particularmente, pero tampoco le molesta mucho hacerlo cuando es necesario o está enojada con alguien. No suele dudar. Una vida menos no importa en el gran telaraña de la vida.

Atrae sus zapatos y maletín con sus telas, coge el maletín de su víctima: vacío. Se ríe. Revisa en sus bolsillos por algo de dinero. Oye el ruido de un contador en sus tres segundos finales, maldice, deja caer el maletín y corre unos metros hacia la salida y salta con todas sus fuerzas. Aterriza fuera del almacén tras salir volando varios metros, el mundo le da vueltas y el humo le nubla la vista. Su brazo le duele como si se lo estuvieran retorciendo, aplastando y quemando al mismo tiempo, y el olor a carne y entrañas quemada llena sus fosas nasales. Tose.  
«Llevarte a tu asesino contigo, ¿eh? Cabrón».

Disparos.

Dispara una tela y entra al almacén para esconderse. Más autos llegaron de la nada. No tiene sentido que entren en acción una vez el jefe ha explotado, así que no deben ser parte de su grupo, o al menos ya no lo son. El auto más alejado de la violencia lleva como pasajero a un hombre negro con todos los dedos de sus manos con anillos de oro, mirando la acción con binoculares.  
_Silk_ asoma su cabeza, las pequeñas arañas metálicas que esparció por el almacén antes de ingresar a este, y que le sirven de ojos, ahora avanzan por la calle, lo suficientemente lejos de cada uno para no levantar sospecha. Respira y dispara sin mirar derribando a todos los nuevos asaltantes.  
—Esa maldita no es humana —dijo el hombre negro, sorprendido—. No nos conviene quedarnos. Además, parece que nos ha hecho el favor de matar a Iván. Vámonos.

El auto desaparece a toda velocidad y una joven rubia los ve pasar. Gwen decidió acercarse al tiroteo para memorizar los rostros de los perpetuadores para luego identificarlos, al igual que las matriculas de sus autos. Entra en pánico cuando una araña blanca salta al dorsal de su mano.  
Intenta quitársela de encima, pero el agarre del arácnido es poderoso. La muerde, el veneno viaja a suprema velocidad por su sistema y el extremo dolor la paraliza y le impide gritar. La araña no ha terminado, se abre paso por la mano, Gwen hace todo lo posible para moverse, pero no puede, al igual que le es imposible quitar la mirada de la escena. Observa con pánico y terror cómo la araña termina de adentrarse en su carne. Y cae inconsciente.

_Silk_ se coge el brazo herido y camina con dificultad, le duelen las piernas, pero por suerte no se fracturaron. Funcionará mejor tras una buena siesta. Mira a Gwen, echada en el suelo con la mano en alto, mostrando la gran herida roja por donde la araña ingresó. Mira dentro de su chaqueta y se da cuenta de que el envase se rompió.  
—Maldita sea.

La coge de la camiseta, la arrastra por un par de calles y la sube a la motocicleta que le robó a sus atacantes. La lleva a uno de sus apartamentos. Si perdió una araña, al menos sacará algo bueno de ello. Se cura y desinfecta la herida de su brazo, le pone gasas y se lo venda. Espera hasta que su visita despierte mientras lee un grueso libro.  
La noche entra en sus últimas horas.  
—Por fin despertaste —saludó sentada en el respaldar de un mueble.  
—¿Qué me pasó? —preguntó mareada.  
—Te mordió una araña.  
Gwen entra en pánico y se toca la mano, la cicatriz es horrible.  
—Ya pasará, eres fuerte. Le agradaste —dijo mordiendo la manzana más roja que Gwen haya visto en su vida. La casa en su totalidad debe ser la más roja de la existencia.  
—¿Le agradé? —Está muy confundida.  
—Usualmente muerden y matan. Ella decidió formar parte de tu carne, de tu cuerpo. Has recibido un gran regalo. —Gwen tiene las cejas arqueadas y los ojos desconcertados—. No te preocupes, estás a salvo. Vive tu vida normalmente. Ahora —se pone de pie y la guía hacia la puerta—, vete de mi casa. No veremos luego.  
Gwen no entiende lo que sucede, no está muerta o sufriendo los efectos de un veneno. Asume que está teniendo una pesadilla. Tiene ganas de seguir caminando, _Silk_ le dio una bufanda para el frio y algo de dinero.

Sentir el aire y escuchar lo muchos ruidos de la ciudad de Nueva York le hace darse cuenta de que, tal vez está pisando la realidad. Puede oler la pizza y puede ver las ratas y los rincones con orina. Definitivamente todo se siente muy real. «Tal vez la araña no era realmente venenosa y solo rara —pensó—. ¿Tal vez australiana? Aun así, se metió en mi cuerpo, ¿verdad? ¿O soñé eso, estoy viendo cosas y esa mujer está loca? Debe ser eso. Sea como sea, debo ir a un doctor».

Un ruido llama su atención, se acerca a un callejón oscuro y presencia una golpiza. El atacante es un hombre negro de piel oscura, alto y corpulento; la diferencia de peso y fuerza con su víctima es ridículamente amplia. Es acompañado por otro hombre negro, de piel más clara, con gafas oscuras de diseñador y un cigarrillo en la mano, recostado en el muro, desinteresado.  
—¡Deténganse! —ordenó Gwen, ocultada por las sombras. Está furiosa, y siente pena por el hombre de la india que se retuerce en el suelo, llorando y rogando piedad.  
—Lárgate de aquí, niña —gruñó el del cigarrillo—. Metete en tus propios asuntos.  
—¿Por qué están lastimándolo? —preguntó manteniendo la compostura.  
—No te importa.  
—¿Por qué lo lastiman? —alzó la voz.  
—Porque no ha pagado lo que debe. Él sabía lo que pasaría y aun así cometió esa falta de respeto y responsabilidad. Recibe lo que se merece. Y tú también recibirás lo que te mereces si no te largas ahora.  
—Déjenlo ir.  
—¿Disculpa?  
—¡Déjenlo ir!  
—¿O qué? —retó dando un par de pasos hacia adelante—. ¿Qué mierda vas a hacer?  
Gwen baja la mirada, aprieta los puños, frunce el ceño y muestra los dientes.  
—No puedo sopor… ¡Estoy tan cansada de esta mierda! —rugió.

Se cubre el rostro con la bufanda. Furiosa, ataca con un derechazo cruzado que su objetivo logra esquivar con dificultad, retrocediendo, librándose del dolor, pero perdiendo sus gafas. Su mirada está llena de sorpresa.

Gwen no ha terminado, sigue con un zurdazo directo en la nariz y un derechazo en la mejilla que obliga a su rival a recostarse contra la pared, tocándose el rostro adolorido, y Gwen termina de derribarlo con una patada alta. Desciende sobre él y consigue conectar dos puñetazos antes de que la desconcentren.  
—¡_Shades_! —exclamó su compañero, preocupado. Levanta la mirada y ve a Gwen, quien no presenta ningún tipo de dolor. Está confundido, él sabe lo duro que es su amigo, una mujer más pequeña y delgada no debería ser capaz de derribarlo y mucho menos quedar ilesa tras golpearlo—. ¿Qué demonios?

El hombre ataca con potentes puñetazos, ataques que Gwen es capaz de esquivar sin muchos problemas con rápidos movimientos de cabeza y cuerpo. Contrataca con veloces puñetazos en la nariz, fracturándola. El hombre levanta una mano y pide que se detenga, tocándose la ensangrentada nariz. Gwen respira agitada, pero baja los puños, y el hombre la embiste, la carga y la lleva contra la pared, donde procede a intentar estrangularla.

Gwen intenta liberarse golpeándolo en la cara con puñetazos, y aprovechando lo cerca que se encuentra su atacante, logra conectar codazos.  
El hombre pierde fuerza en su agarre y la suelta. Gwen entrelaza sus manos detrás de su grueso cuello y conecta un poderoso rodillazo al hígado, y finalmente lo derriba con un violento derechazo cruzado.  
—¡Vete! —le gritó al hombre indio.  
—No puedo, ellos son mi protección —dijo visiblemente asustado—. Tienen razón, debí pagar. Me lo merezco —lloró.  
—Vete —susurró—. Yo soy tu protección ahora.  
El hombre traga saliva, no sabe por qué, pero le cree. Huye.

—Carajo, maldita —gruñó _Shades_ poniéndose de pie. Saca dos nudillos de acero de su bolsillo y se los coloca. Se remueve el abrigo y escupe sangre, furioso. Es más rápido que su compañero, y más rápido que Gwen, quien solo puede retroceder ante sus feroces puñetazos y bloquear con sus brazos como último recurso.  
_Shades_ la carga y la estrella violentamente contra la pared, tienes menos fuerza que su compañero, pero sigue siendo un hombre poderoso. No pierde el tiempo y la arroja contra el suelo. Intenta subir sobre ella, pero una patada rápida lo obliga a retroceder, mas Gwen no logra ponerse de pie.

La patea un par de veces en la espalda y pisotea sus costillas; Gwen se retuerce y no intenta defenderse. _Shades_, sintiéndose victorioso, se inclina para cargarla, Gwen reacciona y lo atrae más cerca jalándole de la chaqueta con su mano derecha; luego conecta un codazo izquierdo al rostro; al instante siguiente atrapa la cintura con sus piernas, cruzándolas. _Shades_ ataca con un derechazo, pero Gwen atrapa el puño, dobla, sujeta e inmoviliza la muñeca con sus manos.

Se recuesta en el suelo, extiende el brazo sobre su pecho, lo agarra con su mano izquierda y con su derecha atrapa el codo; así sostiene el brazo firmemente. Al instante siguiente coloca su pie izquierdo sobre la pierna derecha y cintura de _Shades_; no deja de sostener el brazo y entonces levanta la cintura, rota su cuerpo hacia su derecha y coloca su pierna derecha en forma de gancho sobre la espalda de Shades, quien intenta levantarse, cuerpo y cabeza, pero Gwen es más rápida y su pierna izquierda roza el lado izquierdo del rostro de _Shades_, y en forma de gancho aprieta el cuello desde atrás forzando la cabeza a bajar. Aprieta y levanta su cintura hacia atrás, logrando la llave, causando mucho dolor y abriendo la posibilidad de fracturarle el brazo.  
—Ríndete —ordenó entre dientes.  
—¡Jódete! —gritó, orgulloso.

Gwen maldice por dentro y decide soltarlo. _Shades_ intenta derribarla apenas se aleja del suelo, pero recibe un rodillazo en la cabeza en el proceso, aun así, no se detiene y consigue dejar a Gwen sobre su espalda con él encima. Intenta golpearla con codazos, pero Gwen usa toda la fuerza de sus brazos y piernas para alejarlo y escapar. Una vez libre, rueda y sube a la espalda de _Shades_, quien se encuentra con una rodilla en el suelo, intentando ponerse de pie. Lo ahorca con las últimas de sus fuerzas hasta dejarlo fuera de combate.

_Shades_ cae de espaldas sobre ella. Gwen gime por el peso, intenta quitárselo de encima con sus cansados brazos, lo intenta por varios segundos hasta que finalmente lo logra. Todo le pesa, se sostiene de rodillas, agotada, húmeda por el sudor. Tiene los brazos muertos. Respira entrecortado y mira al cielo oscuro, sin aliento, incrédula. No puede creer que fue capaz de derrotar a dos hombres mucho más grandes y pesados que ella.  
—Un regalo, ¿eh? Tal vez sea verdad.

Se pone de pie con dificultad y busca regresar a casa, lentamente, tropezando de tanto en tanto. No deja de sonreír, ha protegido a alguien, ese hecho ha azotado su ser como nunca antes. Agotada, se recuesta en una pared y empieza a reír. Se toca su corazón, no deja de palpitar con furia. Le gustó pelear de verdad, fue mucho más divertido que en los sparrings, sus nudillos le duelen, le gusta, nunca se ha sentido más viva.  
«¿Yo soy tu protección ahora?», acaba de recordar tras subir a un taxi.  
—¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? —se pregunta así misma—. No tengo idea de cómo podré protegerlo contra el resto de ellos.

Abre la puerta de su apartamento, con cuidado, no quiere despertarlas, sabe que no dejarán de hacerle preguntas sobre donde estaba, no se le ocurre ninguna excusa, seguro la llamaron al centro de veteranos.  
Están profundamente dormidas, es lo que quería, pero igualmente se siente abandonada, no puede creer que no se hayan preocupado lo suficiente por ella. A veces cree que sobrevaloran su capacidad para protegerse a sí misma.

Entra al baño y se desnuda. Se mira en el espejo, tuvo suerte de no recibir ningún golpe en el rostro de esos nudillos de acero, sus brazos están amoratados, pero puede esconderlos. No suele hacerlo, pero se toca sus abdominales, sus músculos marcados, sus brazos. Se admira. Cierra los ojos y recuerda el momento en que conectó el primer golpe: fue fantástico. Se relame los labios y sonríe satisfecha.


	4. Tela 4 - Kingpin Pt 1

**TELA 4: KINGPIN PARTE 1**

Cindy corre hacia la esquina, dispara telas varios pisos arriba, desde lo alto se deja caer deslizándose en silencio y desciende detrás de sus atacantes. Los neutraliza. Le habla al último en pie, relajada y bromista, y le pregunta algo, cuando este no responde, lo coge de la cabeza y lo golpea contra la pared.  
El video finaliza.  
—Bien hecho, Otomo —dijo Murdock—. Encuéntrala.  
El hombre japonés se inclina, se vuelve sobre sus pies y abandona la oscura habitación. Matt no necesita decirle nada sobre su fallo al perderla, Otomo siente la culpa y el deseo de arreglar el fallo. Murdock no castiga a sus hombres, les da una segunda oportunidad. No es algo a lo que Otomo esté acostumbrado, en el reinado del viejo dedo, si fallabas, debías suicidarte. Pero esa no es la mejor forma de liderar una organización, y muchos miembros de la mano vivían en constante miedo y no podían trabajar a su máxima capacidad.  
Murdock les ofreció la mano, y un ambiente en donde no vivirían asustados. Son recompensados cuando logran los objetivos, les perdona cuando fallan y los intenta ayudar a mejorar. Otomo, como muchos otros, no hará todo lo posible para encontrar a _Silk_ porque tiene miedo de lo que le pasará si no lo hace, dará todo de sí porque no quiere decepcionar al jefe. En la opinión de Matthew Murdock, esa es la mejor forma de liderar.

**New York, lunes 12 de noviembre del 2018**.

Sus ojos se abren a las seis de la mañana, más tarde de lo normal, apenas se sienta en la cama pega un grito de dolor tan fuerte que despierta y asusta a todas sus compañeras. Se recuesta lentamente en la cama.  
—¿Qué demonios, Gwen? —gruñó Betty desde lo alto de la litera de enfrente.  
—Ah… —piensa un segundo—. Mi estómago —dijo tocándoselo, forzando su brazo a moverse, soportando el dolor—. Me duele. Debí haber comido algo malo.  
—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Mary Jane.  
—No sé —dijo entre dientes, intentando ocultar el dolor en todo su cuerpo.  
—¿Cómo que no sabes? —dijo Betty—. Tienes una dieta estricta, debes de saber.  
—No lo sé. Tal…  
—Ya no me importa —interrumpió Betty y regresó a dormir. Mary Jane le sigue, pero Glory se queda despierta, una vez que despierta no puede volver a dormirse.

Prende la televisión en la sala. Las noticias de la mañana impactan a la ciudad: Wilson Fisk fue asesinado a puñaladas en su celda.  
Gwen intenta levantarse, pero no puede. Sufre para llevar su mano bajo su almohada para coger su celular y ver las noticias ahí. No puede levantarse por la siguiente hora, así que le pide a Glory que le prepare y lleve el desayuno. Las noticias regresan con una entrevista, el detective Frank Castle es aproximado por reporteros cuando se dirige a su auto.  
—Detective Castle, señor —dijo la reportera corriendo detrás de él—. Usted siempre fue muy agresivo en sus palabras contra el _Kingpin_. ¿Qué tiene que decir ahora?  
—Me alegra que el bastardo esté muerto.  
Le persiguen para hacerle más preguntas, pero él los ignora, entra a su auto y conduce hacia la central. El capitán Stacy y la teniente Jean DeWolff le esperan en la entrada con caras serias. Castle los ignora al principio y no les devuelve la mirada hasta que llegan a la oficina de la teniente.  
—No puedo creer que dijiste eso, Frank —dijo DeWolff—. ¿En qué mierda pensabas?  
—En responder una pregunta —respondió encendiendo un cigarrillo—. Al menos no les dije que me hubiera gustado ser yo quien le arrebatara la vida. Deberían estar contentos. Orgullosos, incluso.  
—No es gracioso, Frank —dijo el capitán—. No podemos tener a nuestros policías respondiendo así, es un escándalo. Como si ya no tuviéramos suficientes problemas con el público. La corrupción, brutalidad policial, acusaciones de racismo. No necesitamos más mierda, Frank. No quiero que vuelvas a hablar con la prensa, ¿comprendes?  
El detective asiente de mala gana. «Ellos me hablan de escándalo. Que risa».  
Stacy y DeWolff salen un rato a tomar algo juntos en una cafetería siete calles lejos de la central, cuando pudieron ir al comedor frente a la central donde Gwen trabaja. Se sienten incómodos. No pueden mirarse a los ojos.  
—¿Cómo te ha ido? —preguntó el capitán, intentando mirarla.  
—Bien, algo sola —respondió acariciándose el brazo de arriba abajo.  
El capitán Stacy recibe una llamada. La teniente se ríe, tenían que interrumpirlos.  
—¿Gwen? —dijo sentándose de lado. DeWolff se siente más incómoda—. ¿Dónde estuviste ayer? No visitaste y te llamé varias veces, estaba preocupado.  
—Estuve ocupada. Quería preguntarte por Fisk. ¿Qué paso exactamente?  
No debería decirle, pero ella seguirá preguntando y pocas veces ha podido decirle no.  
—Lo apuñalaron en la sala de pesas. Tres presos condenados de por vida hicieron el trabajo. No tenían nada que perder y de seguro mucho que ganar.  
Gwen tiene un mal presentimiento.

...

Se retuerce en la cama. Sus peores sueños son en los cuales recuerda los días cuando Delilah vivía, y la amaba como a una hija, y la entrenaba para hacerla fuerte. Eran días ocupados, no pudo tener la vida normal que había deseado, que ella le había prometido. Estaban en constante movimiento, escapando de las fuerzas de Cassandra, que de alguna forma siempre era capaz de encontrarlas a donde sea que huyeran. Pero al menos era feliz, todos juntos, todos vivos. Le hierve la sangre que no pudo estar a su lado, que no pudo darle la mano mientras moría, que no se despidió.  
Su celular la despierta.  
—Hola. —Su cuerpo está sudado, su cabello está húmedo. Tiene frio.  
—¿¡Cómo que perdiste la araña!? —gritó un adolescente. Ha recibido el mensaje.  
—Era tan linda que quería pasear con ella, no pensé que…  
La interrumpió otro grito.  
—¡Trabajé tan duro! —se lamentó el adolescente.  
—Lo siento, Reed. ¿Más dinero te haría sentir mejor?  
—Tal vez.  
Toca la pantalla un par de veces y le hace una transferencia. El chico, negro y con precoz cabello canoso, sonríe y levanta las manos girando en su silla, se pregunta qué cosa irá a desarrollar ahora.

Se conocieron hace tres años, cuando él tenía doce. En esos días él pasaba su tiempo hackeando por diversión, en especial disfrutaba de robarle dinero a los mafiosos, éstos, furiosos, contrataron a su propio hacker, quien le dio una paliza al chico.

Pero se hicieron amigos, se unió a su lado y terminaron de robarle a los mafiosos. Entonces lo protegió del enojo de las pistolas de la mafia, y decidieron volverse compañeros. Usando la sangre de ella como base, Reed Richards empezó a crear más arañas, modificando la formula, recreando el proceso que Cindy desarrolló a partir de los datos de experimentación que robó. La mejoraron, ya no se necesita tener los genes necesarios, pero las arañas desarrollaron cierta voluntad.

Cindy corta la llamada, necesita trabajar. Se ducha en un baño nuevo, en una casa pequeña, acogedora. Una de los muchos lugares que posee, bajo nombres diferentes. El rascacielos fue comprometido, se pregunta cómo la encontraron. Probablemente la siguieron cuando fue a estafar a un comprador, después del ataque que sufrió en las calles, se sintió seguida, e hizo todo lo posible para perder a cualquier perseguidor.

Se viste de negro, pantalones y chaqueta sobre una camiseta, además de sus guantes de cuero y su bufanda roja, no puede salir sin ellos.

No sabe quién la contrató, pero le pagaron muy bien para no preguntar. Se balancea del techo de un edificio a otro pasando por encima de los guardaespaldas disfrazados de civiles, quienes, naturalmente, no miraban hacia arriba. Se arrastra por el techo para que no la vean desde el del frente, y rompe la cerradura de la puerta que la llevará a las escaleras. Se mete a una casa tras picar la cerradura y se asegura de que no haya nadie, entonces bloquea la puerta para no ser interrumpida. Prepara su rifle mientras espera a que su objetivo salga del edificio, las ventanas por donde lo mira están blindadas. Come un panecillo y bebé chocolate caliente, aburrida. Tal vez llegó muy temprano.

Por suerte, la victima terminó todos sus asuntos antes de que se quedara dormida y pisa la calle rodeado de siete hombres, pero la bala atraviesa su frente sin problemas. Abre el refrigerador y se lleva con ella un frasco de mermelada. Termina de comérsela antes de que, a bordo de su motocicleta, le vuele los sesos a otro hombre bien vestido que salía de un hotel; la prostituta a su lado gritó al verse bañada de sangre. Cindy deja caer el frasco en la pista y se lleva la cuchara como recuerdo. Continua su camino.

Aparca en una esquina, se asegura de que nadie la vea, y con el toque de un botón cambia el color de la motocicleta. Entra a un restaurante muy caro, ahí, otro hombre muy bien vestido se masturba en el baño viendo un video porno en su tableta; tiene una adición. La puerta se abre de golpe, Cindy Moon le apunta con su pistola. El hombre levanta la mirada.  
—Al menos déjame terminar.  
_Silk_ suspira.  
—Pues dale, viejo. No tengo todo el día —se quejó mirando su reloj.  
El hombre sonríe esperanzado y se masturba vigorosamente. Cindy ríe, remueve el seguro, el hombre palidece y parece querer llorar. Moon le vuela los sesos.  
—Mi vida es tan extraña —murmuró.  
Retorna a su rifle y desde varias calles de distancia, echada en el suelo de una casa, le vuela los sesos a un anciano en un campo de golf, y a su hijo mayor. Su lista se ha acabado. No necesita que se lo digan, sus objetivos han sido todos miembros del crimen organizado.  
—¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó Reed.  
—Bien. Muy bien, de hecho. Alguien está limpiando a la competencia. Contrataron a la mejor —dijo arrogante—, así que es alguien bien conectado. Espero que sea más atractivo que Fisk.

...

07:49 AM.  
Dijo que iría a entrenar como todos los días, pero si bien es capaz de moverse, soportando el dolor, aún no se recupera. Le duelen los brazos, pero mientras no haga fuerza no será un problema, podrá trabajar. Irá temprano, más horas significa más dinero, lo cual necesita. No sabe bien que hacer ahora en adelante, ya no se siente tan molesta, darles una paliza a esos matones la hizo sentir mejor, descargó su enojo, y no puede evitar sentirse aliviada por la muerte de Fisk. La vida es valiosa, lo cree firmemente, pero él le robó la vida a muchos, tal vez perdió el derecho a la suya.  
«¿Qué estoy pensando? No estoy a favor de la pena de muerte».

Vaga por las calles pensando en su futuro, seguida de su perro.  
—Hola.  
El saludo la hace volver a la realidad.  
—Peter —sonrió—. Hola.  
Sin darse cuenta estuvo caminando cerca del parque donde lo conoció. Se pregunta si fue casualidad o acaso su subconsciente la llevó allí.  
—Empezaba a pensar que había corrido de más ese día y no eras real —dijo apuntando a su cabeza con la mano donde lleva su botella de agua.  
—Pues soy muy real —dijo abriendo levemente los brazos y dando un giro, sonriendo, pero gritando por dentro.  
—No lo sé, es difícil de creer. Tendría que comprobarlo.  
—¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?  
Hace una mueca pensativa por un segundo mientras le mira el cuerpo, y toma agua con una mueca cómica desviando la mirada. Ella se ríe.  
—De todas formas —dijo tapando la botella—. ¿Cómo estás?  
—Estoy muy bien.  
—Sí que lo estás —se sonrió y bebió un poco más. Ella hace una mueca divertida, recuesta la cabeza a un lado y se cruza de brazos. Peter se ríe y casi escupe el agua—. Lo siento, lo siento, fui muy lejos. No sé qué me pasa hoy día, no suelo ser así.  
Gwen nota su vestimenta deportiva y el sudor.  
—¿Desde cuándo te ejercitas?  
—Desde que tengo memoria. Creo que levanté mi primera pesa antes de aprender a hablar. ¿Y tú?  
—Desde muy joven, también. Mi padre quería que supiera defenderme y me terminó gustando. Práctico artes marciales mixtas desde los seis. Gané un cinturón amateur a los quince —dijo soberbia.  
—¿Así que puedes patearme el trasero?  
—Tal vez —dijo con una sonrisita arrogante y le arrebató la botella para luego beber.  
—Eso es asombroso —dijo Peter, de buen humor—. ¿Quieres pasear un rato?  
—Está bien. Pero no tengo mucho tiempo.

Peter recupera su botella, saluda a Grimnir, y mientras caminan conversan sobre el libro _American Gods_. Gwen empezó a leerlo en el tiempo en que no fue capaz de levantarse, la primera conversación que tuvieron la llenó de curiosidad. Comenta que le gusta que Odín juegue un papel importante siendo ella una fan de la mitología nórdica. Gwen no puede dejar de hablar sobre su amor por las sagas y todo lo que tenga que ver con la cultura de los antiguos _norsemen_. En su árbol familiar hay suecos y noruegos.

08:19 AM.  
Se detienen frente a una tienda de cachorros al aire libre, con los animales reunidos en un pequeño campo cercado. Ambos se sienten débiles ante la ternura de los animales. Grimnir los observa interesado, y cuando le dejan pasar, los huele y juega con ellos. Gwen y Peter lo observan con una sonrisa mientras un comen un helado.  
—Oh, mierda —dijo Gwen—. Es tarde. Me olvidé por completo.  
—Siento haberte retrasado.  
—No, no. No es tu culpa, es mía. Soy una idiota —busca en sus bolsillos, se muerde los labios, no puede creer que se volvió a olvidar—. Te… ¿Te molestaría darme algo de dinero para un taxi? Te lo regresaré, lo prometo. Te daré el doble incluso.  
—Sí, claro. Toma. Pero tranquila, no necesitas devolvérmelo. Me siento culpable.  
Gwen sonríe y sube con su perro al taxi, siempre lo lleva consigo al trabajo pues atrae clientes. Juegan con el perro mientras esperan su comida. Aunque no a todos les gusta.

...

08:22 AM.  
Sentado en su comedor favorito, Murdock come un gofre. Mastica con satisfacción, saborea lo que vendrá. Un hombre se sienta frente a él, vestido en simples ropas de civil. Le saluda con una sonrisa amigable.  
—¿Cómo me has encontrado? —preguntó Murdock.  
—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —dijo _Stone_, sonriendo de lado—. _Stick_ siempre nos traía aquí. ¿Lo has olvidado? —Matt asiente, su consciente lo había olvidado. Miles de recuerdos cruzan su mente—. Finalmente se acabó —afirmó _Stone_ con una sonrisa.  
—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Matt.  
—Fisk. Ahora que está muerto. Era obvio que seguía trabajando desde prisión, casi tan poderoso. Ya no más. Finalmente se acabó… ¿verdad?  
—Wilson está muerto, eso es cierto. Pero el trono no ha desaparecido y alguien lo tiene que ocupar. Tarde o temprano. Será temprano.  
—¿Así que eso es lo que has estado haciendo estos años? Sabía que ser parte de La Mano no era buena idea. Te han corrompido. No dejaré que...  
—¿Y cómo vas a hacerlo? Puedes denunciarme. Traerás atención, sin duda. Después de todo fui su amigo. No será muy difícil de creer. Pero no encontrarán nada. Me vigilarán, pero no verán nada. La única forma de detenerme sería matándome, y tú no eres un asesino, _Stone_. Y no te convertirás en uno. —Se pone de pie, deja el dinero en la mesa, se arregla el traje—. No te metas en mi camino, no quiero matar a otro amigo.  
Más que una amenaza, fue una petición. Matt se recrimina mentalmente, no fue su intención que sonara de esa forma, hay una imagen que debe presentar. No puede dejar que nadie, ni siquiera sus amigos, sientan debilidad.

...

La joven detective de homicidio Jessica Drew, recién ascendida hace un mes, es llamada tras encontrarse el primer cadáver. Coordina por celular con el oficial Jefferson Davis que encontró el segundo en una de sus caminatas, con Castle que está con los últimos dos junto con la detective Yuri Watanabe. Ante la presión y preguntas de la prensa, el capitán George Stacy se ve forzado a dar una conferencia.  
—Parece que tenemos un nuevo _Kingpin_.  
Los bares del bajo mundo fueron revueltos de pies a cabeza por el oficial Davis y la detective Drew. Watanabe dobló algunos brazos, y el capitán Stacy y la teniente DeWolff visitaron a sus viejos informantes. Castle rompió algunos dedos y quebró algunas mandíbulas en compañía de su amigo, el detective Stanley Carter. Pero nadie encontró información sobre el posible nuevo rey del crimen.

...

—¿Una chica? —preguntó _Bushmaster_, incrédulo. Está sentado en una mesa de madera, marcándola con su cuchillo de caza. Sus anillos brillan bajo la luz de la lámpara, la única luz en la oscura habitación. Sonríe de lado al verlos intentar no temblar.  
—No era una chica normal… Era fuerte.  
_Bushmaster_ no parece creerles, ladea la cabeza sin expresión en su rostro.  
—Decimos la verdad —dijo _Shades_—. ¿Por qué mentiríamos con algo así?  
—Justamente por eso. Bien. —Pasó a limpiarse las uñas con el cuchillo—. Ya que dicen que es real, encuentren a la chica.  
—No pudimos ver su rostro.  
—¡Encuéntrenla! —ordenó en grito, clavando el cuchillo en la mesa y dejando ver el enojo en su rostro.  
Ambos abandonan la habitación, enojados y nerviosos.  
—¿Cómo carajos vamos a encontrarla? —bramó Comanche—. Lo único que sabemos es que es alta y sabe pelear. Dijo que sería la nueva protección, tenemos eso al menos, pero dudo que vaya a honrar su palabra.  
—Pues es nuestra mejor opción de encontrarla.


	5. Tela 5 - Kingpin Pt 2

**TELA 5: KINGPIN PARTE 2**

**New York, lunes 12 de noviembre del 2018.**

La noche cayó. Su turno les llegó más pronto de lo que pensaron, una de las bandas tuvo que retirarse por problemas personales. A diferencia de las bandas que vinieron tras de ellas y la mayoría de las que le seguirán, sus covers no suenan igual a las versiones originales con el único cambio de nuevas voces, en cambio, agregan nuevos instrumentos, fusionan géneros y pronuncian las letras de forma diferente para hacer la canción suya.

Lideradas por Glory Grant tocaron _Way Down in the Hole_ en blues electrónico combinado con algo de jazz. Los fans de la serie _The Wire_ se volvieron locos, y los pocos raros que nunca la vieron igual disfrutaron de la voz dulce, armoniosa y profunda capaz de tocar el corazón y el alma típica de las mujeres negras. Parecía saber de qué hablaba cuando cantaba y les recomendaba tener cuidado cuando caminaran por el jardín, que debían confiar en Jesús y que deberían mantener al diablo muy dentro en el agujero.

Glory cantó, tocó el bajo y el piano, Gwen golpeó la batería en la parte trasera con una harmónica en su boca; Betty, cerca de ella, y Mary Jane al lado de Glory, ambas con sus guitarras eléctricas. La pelirroja se sumaba para cantar el coro junto con la negra de ojos marrones y peinado afro, y se miraban fijamente a los ojos, sintiendo la misma conexión que sintieron el día que se conocieron. Y llegado cierto momento de la canción, Glory lanzó el bajo a Betty y se puso a tocar el saxofón mientras la china-americana hacia un buen trabajo con su instrumento.

Luego le tocó a Mary Jane liderar al grupo. Juntaron rock con música clásica para conseguir el pop barroco, y Mary Jane le agregó la belleza fantasiosa del folk británico, música con la que creció. Tocó su guitarra acústica, su voz fue dulce, tierna y soñadora mientras entonaba las palabras de _Somewhere Over the Rainbow_, canción que la gran mayoría pareció desconocer, los jóvenes, no sabían que fue cantada en el Mago de Oz, pero igual la disfrutaron, la pelirroja fue capaz de transmitir todo el sueño de vivir en aquella tierra lejana, un paraíso más allá del arcoíris. Glory se lució en el piano, Betty en los momentos en que añadió su guitarra eléctrica, y Gwen hizo lo necesario con los sonidos de fondo. Ya vendría la tercera canción que la llevaría al máximo.

La última canción fue cantada por Betty, maquillada y vestida como una muñeca gótica. Dotó de escalofríos a algunos de los oyentes con su tenebrosa y gótica voz, sonaba como una sirena come hombres seduciendo a su presa. Además, sorprendió haciendo los sonidos de terror con su boca: el crujir de las puertas, pasos desconocidos, el aullar de los lobos, el trueno y el viento congelado. Convirtieron el ritmo funk de _Thriller_ en un sonido oculto y encantador, mezcla de rock psicodélico con punk rock y gótico, intentando adaptar el sentimiento mágico que un miembro de un culto oscuro de historia de horror podría obtener cuando su Dios maligno le da de su poder. Gwen tuvo mucho más trabajo en la batería, en especial en su solo final, donde se lució replicando los tambores que presentan al líder del culto: Betty.

07:23 PM.  
Desde el inicio de la primera canción, la rubia notó la presencia del pelirrojo. Se acerca a él apenas terminan de dar las gracias al público que aplaudía gratamente sorprendido.  
—Matt, si viniste —dijo sonriente. Quiso abrazarlo, pero optó por no hacerlo.  
—Dije que lo haría.  
—Sí, pero… pensé que… por lo que pasó. ¿Cómo estás?  
—No quiero hablar de ello. Soy fan de huir de los problemas —sonrió con tristeza—. Tu banda es buena, y viniendo de mi eso es un gran cumplido. Tengo buen oído, ¿sabes?  
—Muchísimas gracias, entonces —dijo sonriente y haciendo una reverencia. Y luego recuerda que no puede verla—. Deberías quedarte, hay mucho talento aquí.  
—No lo dudo. Pero temo que no puedo, tengo un caso en el que debo enfocarme, no puedo fallarle a mi cliente por mis problemas personales. Y, antes de que digas nada, trabajar es lo más terapéutico para mí.  
—Oh cierto. ¿Cómo te está tratando ser abogado defensor?

Matt Murdock fue un exitoso fiscal de distrito, pero en el juicio de Wilson Fisk actuó como abogado defensor, para asegurarse que su amigo fuera tratado de la forma más humana posible, usando su conocimientos de varias organizaciones criminales para aligerar su sentencia, al igual que permitirle ser visitado por su hijo y esposa en la prisión de máxima seguridad, Rikers. Murdock buscó regresar a ser un fiscal, pero no le permitieron volver tan pronto, el ambiente tras defender a Fisk no era el más óptimo. Entonces decidió permanecer como un abogado defensor.

—No es un animal tan diferente. Creo que me agradará mantener fuera de la cárcel a los inocentes. ¿Tengo tu aprobación ahora?  
Ella sonríe de lado e inclina la cabeza al lado, y luego se acuerda de que no puede verla, así que le dice que sí. Se dan un apretón de manos y Murdock abandona el teatro de música. Gwen regresa a la zona V.I.P donde todas están sentadas en muebles de manera que forman un pequeño círculo con una mesa en medio con bebidas y comida.  
—¿Ese es Matt Murdock? Es más atractivo en persona —dijo Mary Jane, con una sonrisa maliciosa, mirando a su amiga a los ojos. Bebe un poco de su margarita con una expresión de burla mientras observa la expresión incómoda de la rubia.  
—Oh, sí, supongo —dijo Gwen, sentándose.  
—¿Supones? —replicó la pelirroja.  
—Sí, supongo —dijo riendo.  
—Vaya… Bueno. ¿Qué pasa, está soltero?  
—Te dobla la edad, Emjay.  
—Ya. Lo quieres solo para ti.  
—Nos conocemos desde que era una niña, de seguro no me ve como nada más que una hermana menor.  
—Ah. Entonces _sí_ te atrae —sonrió Betty, maliciosa. Bebe de su copa de vino.  
Gwen bebe agua y cambia de tema. Intentan decidir que otras canciones adaptaran para otra noche de _covers_, y discuten de que tal vez ya es momento de componer más canciones originales. El álbum debut está tomando más de lo esperado.

Un hombre en traje, sin corbata, con el cuello de la camisa abierta, las mira a lo lejos, también en la zona V.I.P, recostado sobre su mesa. Su vista está centrada en el cabello rojo. Termina de beber su octavo trago de la noche, se relame los labios y camina con confianza.  
—Hola chicas —saludó sentándose en el apoyabrazos del sillón donde está Mary Jane. Ellas devuelven el saludo—. Ustedes son asombrosas —dijo sonriente. Levanta un dedo para llamarles la atención—. Escuchen, tengo un club nocturno en la primera avenida, seguro lo conocen, y me gustaría que ustedes tocaran en él. Por supuesto, no será fácil entrar.  
—¿Tenemos que competir contra otras bandas o qué? —preguntó Glory.  
—Oh, nada así, nada así. Es algo mucho más simple. Me gustaría que tuvieras una cita conmigo —dijo mirando a Emjay.  
—No tengo interés en ganar un lugar de esa forma, lo siento.  
—Oh, vamos, ojitos verdes. No seas así. Prometo que te divertirás.  
Mary Jane sonríe incómoda.  
—No. Lo siento.  
—¿Sabes? No tomo nos por respuesta.  
—Pues esta vez tendrá que hacerlo —se sonrió la pelirroja, nerviosa.  
—No pareces entender —dijo cogiéndola del brazo. La pelirroja le pide que la suelte, el resto de la banda dice lo mismo, pero él no la deja. Gwen se pone de pie y con ojos serios le advierte que la deje ir antes de que las cosas se pongan violentas. Herman Schultz ríe y la ignora. La rubia llama a seguridad.  
—Bien, bien —dijo Herman mientras le piden que se retire. Los guardias le cogen del brazo y él se suelta diciendo—: Sí, sí, puedo caminar por mí cuenta. Esto no termina aquí, roja. No soy nada sino persistente.  
Herman abandona el teatro.  
—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Gwen.  
—Sí, no pasa nada —respondió sobándose el brazo—. Que idiota.

Glory se sienta a su lado y le ofrece de su bebida, MJ se relame los labios al probar el dulce licor, hecho de vodka, jugo de naranja y midori. Se miran a los ojos, sonrientes. Conversan entre más sonrisas el resto de la noche.  
—Dime, Grant. ¿Te interesa vender o quieres hacer arte? —le había preguntado Mary Jane hace un año, aquel día en que respondió a la solicitud de un miembro para la banda. Grant estaba recostada en la silla, con los brazos cruzados, pero no se veía molesta o incomoda, estaba muy relajada y confiada.  
—¿Parezco prostituta? —había preguntado ladeando la cabeza.  
—No —sonrió MJ, al igual que todas. Se agradaron instantáneamente, pero ellas dos parecían haber conectado más allá de lo normal.  
—Entonces hagamos arte —sonrió Glory.  
—Genial. ¿Dónde vives?  
—Con mis padres por el momento.  
—Si esto funciona nos gustaría que te mudarás con nosotras, creemos que vivir juntas nos ayudará a fortalecer la amistad y por extensión la banda.  
—Seguro.

08:03 PM.  
Gwen ve pasar a un encargado que se apresura a comprar más ingredientes en la tienda más cercana, hubo más gente de lo que se esperaba y la comida no alcanzó; la gente se está quejando. Entonces algo hizo clic en su cabeza. Se levantó de pronto e informó que tenía algo muy importante que hacer. Mientras se pone su sudadera se disculpa fervientemente, le pidieron que se quede, otro encargado les acaba de proponer tocar una canción original.  
—Bueno, nuestra baterista tuvo que irse —dijo Mary Jane en el escenario y añadió en broma—: Rubias, ¿eh? No se puede confiar en ellas.  
Gana unas risas y espera que eso sea suficiente para que perdonen un sonido incompleto.

Con la capucha puesta y llevando en su mano enguantada su camiseta blanca, la cual piensa usar como máscara, Gwen baja del taxi unas cuadras antes de donde tuvo el encuentro con aquellos hombres. Camina por las calles viendo las tiendas, deteniéndose de tanto en tanto para esconderse tras faros de luz. Entonces ve la camioneta negra al frente de una pequeña tienda, y sabe que son ellos, y que la están esperando.

Se recuesta en la pared de un callejón, toma aire antes de ponerse la tela en el rostro, esta le cubre solo hasta la nariz. Entonces algo se le ocurre al ver la pared. Tiene la mirada perdida, su cuerpo ha empezado a dolerle una vez más y se siente cansada, pero su corazón late con fuerza y la va llenando de energías, se imagina peleando y protegiendo, y sonríe. Mira a los lados y no ve a nadie, se quita los guantes y toca la pared, siente algo como electricidad en las yemas de sus dedos. Empieza a subir poco a poco por la pared. A medio camino se concentra y acelera el paso, y salta y salta hasta llegar al techo del edificio de cuatro pisos. Corre y salta a otro techo, llegando con dificultad. Se le ocurre otra cosa. Apunta con sus dedos el borde de una casa de dos pisos y dispara telas de las yemas de cada uno, y se balancea hacia la pared, y sube al techo. Ahora, desde lo alto, mira el techo de la camioneta. Y salta.

—¿Qué mierda fue eso? —gruño Comanche tras el golpe. Abre la puerta y cae al suelo con la rodilla de Gwen sobre su pecho. Ella le ataca la cara con puñetazos. _Shades_ le dispara, pero falla pues ella se deja caer de lado y rueda por debajo de la camioneta. Lo ataca por la espalda cuando él intentaba rodear el vehículo.

Una joven ha empezado a grabar con su celular, sonriendo emocionada. Le llamó la atención verla balancearse, la siguió a lo lejos, y tras escuchar el disparo, en vez de sentir ganas de huir, se vio atraída por el peligro y la posibilidad de capturar algo interesante.

Gwen atrapa y levanta la mano de _Shades_ causando que el próximo disparo se dirija al cielo. Le golpea el rostro con un codazo, su abdomen con un rodillazo y le quita el arma; la tira. Ve a Comanche de soslayo, se arrodilla y esquiva el disparo. Se levanta, se remueve el guante de la mano derecha y dispara una tela a la cara de Comanche. Salta y se desliza por sobre el techo de la camioneta, y patea el pecho de su atacante cuando este falla el disparo por no poder ver correctamente. Lo golpea en la sien con la pistola para luego arrojarla, todo usando su mano enguantada. _Shades_ corre hacia la tienda, Gwen lo sigue, él tira un encendedor, ella teme lo peor y dispara una tela, pero falla.

La tienda se ve envuelta en llamas. Gwen grita, se apresura a derribar la puerta, pero no hay cuerpo vivo que rescatar. Para cuando sale cargando con el cadáver del hombre de la india, la camioneta ya se había ido. No le queda más que dejarlo en la acera esperando que contenga huellas, y marcharse. «Yo seré tu protección ahora… que chiste», pensó, apretando los puños en furia.

Comanche maldice mientras conduce a toda velocidad. Solo pudo ver sus ojos azules, pero la reconoció a la perfección.  
—No le gustará —dijo preocupado.  
—Conduce más despacio, maldición —gritó _Shades_—. No va a matarnos por huir, ella sí pudo haberlo hecho, o pudo llamar a la policía. Esto es mejor.  
—No es humana —masculló, temblando levemente.  
—_Nigga_, no te pongas a llorar —le recriminó. Pero él también se siente preocupado. Presiente un futuro complicado.

...

09:00 PM.  
Todos se han reunido, cada uno con un solo guardaespaldas al lado; la zona neutral se respeta. No pueden hacer entrar a nadie más en secreto ni tener gente en las afueras, todo está muy bien vigilado por el anfitrión. Les han servido comida y bebidas de la más alta calidad, tal y como Fisk lo hacía. De hecho, se encuentran en el mismo exacto lugar donde él los reunía, un lujoso apartamento en _Hell's Kitchen_. _Hammerhead_, jefe de la Familia _Silvermane_ tras el asesinato del anterior jefe, bebe vino tinto y come un suculento bistec, tranquilo como el segundo hombre más poderoso en la habitación. A su lado está de pie un hombre ridículamente alto y corpulento, quien permanece quieto y desinteresado en la comida.

Sentado en frente, al otro lado de la larga mesa, el hombre más poderoso, el representante de Los Rivales, _Bushmaster_, no toca nada, a diferencia de su guardaespaldas, quien come ávidamente pescado tras pescado, poco preocupado por dar protección, cosa que no parece molestar a su jefe.

Oyen sus pasos. Prestan atención a las sombras. Es algo nuevo, Wilson Fisk nunca se presentó físicamente, siempre alguien más trataba sus asuntos. Supieron su identidad el momento en que fue arrestado.  
—Caballeros —saludó el recién llegado. Un hombre en traje y corbata con una máscara de demonio, roja y con cuernos. Se extrañan al verlo. En vez de sentir deseos de burlarse, permanecen callados y alerta. El diablo se sienta—. Yo soy el nuevo _Kingpin_ —dijo relajándose. El resto murmura, no aprueban, uno de ellos debería serlo. El trono se gana—. Os conozco muy bien, aunque no lo crean. Bastante bien. No extrañarán a Fisk para nada. Incluso ustedes deberían estar dispuestos, Rivales. A no ser que quieran perder el terreno que acabaron de ganar recientemente con la muerte de Iván. Si se salen del camino permitido tal vez pierdan gente y de pronto los italianos quizá ganan fuerzas. Piénselo bien.

_Bushmaster_ sonríe de lado.  
—Así que si fueron ustedes —dijo _Hammerhead_, molesto.  
—No te mentiríamos, _Hammer_ —dijo _Bushmaster_—. No tuvimos nada que ver con su muerte. Lo mató morder más de lo que podía comer. Estaba comprando algo, en secreto. Y yo que pensé que tu equipo estaba bien manejado.  
_Hammerhead_ lo mira fijamente.  
—Terminen de comer —dijo el diablo—. Cuando finalicen pueden retirarse.  
—No creo que hayamos terminado de hablar —dijo _Hammerhead_.  
—Hemos terminado de hablar —dijo el diablo, firme—. Seguro han visto las noticias. Toda la protección que tenían no les sirvió de mucho. Odiaría que ustedes, a quienes respeto, terminaran como ellos. Os necesito para mantener cierta paz en la ciudad, pero no duden de que me las puedo arreglar sin ustedes.

Tragan saliva. Ninguno de ellos hubiera podido lograr asesinar a tantos mafiosos tan fácilmente, especialmente a los irlandeses y rusos. La identidad de Yogorov y su hijo era casi tan secreta como la de Fisk, solo él la sabia, así que el diablo debe decir la verdad. Fisk está muerto, pero el nuevo parece tener su mismo nivel de conocimiento. Será mejor estar de acuerdo.

Tras abandonar la reunión, _Bushmaster_ se sienta en la parte trasera de su camioneta negra y escribe algo en un papel. Cambia de automóvil a medio camino en pocos segundos e intercambia abrigos con su guardaespaldas. Toma un taxi, baja de este con algo vivo escondido bajo el abrigo y entra a un edificio. Sube a la terraza. Pone la nota en la pata de la paloma y la envía. No va a arriesgarse a usar celulares incluso con la fuerza policial tan diezmada.  
Un hombre negro de gran estatura y corpulencia entierra su miembro erecto en el ano de su joven amante japonés; hoy se sentía con ganas de algo pequeño. La paloma golpea su ventana con su pico, y él se interrumpe con molestia. Lee el mensaje y sonríe de oreja a oreja.  
—Habrá guerra —dijo mirando a las estrellas.


	6. Tela 6 - Consecuencias

**TELA 6: CONSECUENCIAS**

09:12 PM. Gwen, entristecida, recostada en los barandales del puente Brooklyn, mira las aguas oscuras. No sabe cómo llegó allí, estaba vagueando, apenas consciente. Lágrimas caen al mar. Fue estúpida, se dejó llevar por el momento y afirmó algo sin saber si podría cumplirlo. Un hombre ha muerto por ello. Si solo no hubiera intervenido…

No contesta su teléfono, apenas y está consciente de sus alrededores. ¿Qué hacer ahora? Si todo hubiera salido bien no tendría dudas de que seguiría con la decisión que tomó, la ciudad está en problemas y necesita ayuda. Necesita ser algo más que un policía, necesita más libertad para actuar; conoce perfectamente las limitaciones de la ley. Pero tiene miedo. Es un trabajo enorme. Y está sola. No quiere morir. Desea lograr el éxito con la banda, concentrarse en la música que ama y vivir su vida tranquila hasta morir de vejez. Pero ella es la cabeza del comité, es tal vez la persona más vocal en contra del crimen y la deficiencia de la policía en hacer su trabajo. Nunca dudó en quejarse. Odia ver en lo que su cuna se ha convertido, una hermosa ciudad al borde del colapso. Pero quiere tener una existencia tranquila y actuar de heroína le puede costar la vida.

«¡Hipócrita! ¡Maldita hipócrita! —se grita en su mente—. Tanto que hablas deberías cumplir lo que dices y actuar. Tienes que hacerlo. ¿Quién más puede? Tienes el poder. Además, ¿qué vida tan linda tendrás si sabes que la gente sufre cuando tú pudiste hacer algo para aliviar su dolor? ¿Llegar a vieja? Puede que tú misma te mueras. La vida es valiosa, ¿verdad? Pues haz algo para preservarla entonces».

No deja de llorar, ha decidido no hacer nada. Lanza un grito desgarrador. Se odia por ser tan egoísta y débil. Esa no es la persona que desea ser, que sus padres criaron, pero no quiere abandonarlos, ni a sus amigas. No quiere abandonar la vida. Así que corre, llorando.

...

10:23 PM.  
—Vamos, Buitre. Tienes que saber algo.  
Castle lo tiene agarrado fuertemente del cuello, lo ha alzado en el aire; su cabeza casi toca el techo. Es calvo, narizón y viejo. Es un vendedor de armas, son generalmente recogidas de las calles, de los cadáveres de caídos criminales. Le dejan continuar su negocio pues es un buen informante.  
—No sé nada. ¡Ya te dije! —gimoteó.  
El detective mira la verdad en sus ojos temerosos. Le deja caer, fastidiado.  
—Rayos —gruñó el Buitre—. ¿No es algo tarde? Te ves cansado y claramente irritado.  
Frank ya había pasado por él antes, a diferencia de sus compañeros, él no se había rendido y continuó buscando sin descanso algún dato sobre el nuevo _Kingpin_. Pero ya es suficiente, el informante le ha hecho regresar a la realidad. Conduce su auto a toda velocidad, olvidando los limites, y si los policías no supieran que es él, lo hubieran detenido. A Frank no le gusta, cree que solo porque es un detective no debería tener permitido hacer eso, y siempre se detiene frente a una patrulla y les llama la atención. Pero esta vez se detiene frente a la que solía ser su casa. Toca la puerta, se siente como un idiota. Se insulta a sí mismo. Como esperaba, está molesta.  
—Lo siento, el tra…  
—Lo sé, Frank. Lo sé —dijo María cruzando los brazos.  
—¿Puedo verlos al menos?  
Sus dos pequeños hijos lo abrazan, él revuelve sus cabellos, sonriendo.  
—Oye campeón, lamento no haber podido ir a tu evento.  
—Está bien, papá —dijo con una sonrisa.  
Pero lejos de calmarlo, lo hace sentir peor, su hijo dice eso pues ya está acostumbrado. Su madre los hace pasar, ya es la hora de dormir, y tras darle una fría mirada a su todavía esposo, les sigue. Frank se pasa la mano por la cara, barba y cabello. Corre a su auto y se bebe toda una botella de whisky en pocos segundos. Enciende un cigarrillo y conduce a hasta el puente Brooklyn, donde probablemente dormirá.

**New York, martes 13 de noviembre del 2018.**

**Hell's Kitchen, Manhattan.**

Está borracho otra vez. La golpeara otra vez. Está enfermo y se siente solo, y descargar su ira le hace sentir mejor. Pero ella no quiere el dolor, quiere divertirse y disfrutar su infancia. Tiene miedo, lo odia y se odia así misma por ser tan débil y no poder defenderse. Su cuerpo de once años tiembla en el closet en la oscuridad, lo oye romper cosas, vociferar insultos contra una persona que ya no está ahí, y contra ella, mientras la busca por la casa, cojeando. Su estado ha empeorado.  
—No quiero. No quiero —murmura y llora en silencio, empapada en sudor y con los ojos bien abiertos.  
Luz.  
La luz de la luna la ilumina parcialmente, el closet se ha abierto y él la mira con una sonrisa tenue, temía no poder encontrarla, que también lo había abandonado, está feliz de que ese no sea el caso. El hedor del alcohol barato llena sus orificios nasales cuando las gruesas manos la cogen del cabello.

Su cuerpo de dieciocho años tiembla en el closet, empapada de sudor.  
—No quiero. No quiero —murmura llorando con los ojos cerrados.  
Luz.  
La luz de la vela la ilumina parcialmente, el closet se ha abierto, él no sonríe, se muestra serio. Su cabello rojo se asemeja a la flama de la vela, parece tener la cabeza en llamas. Huele bien, es reconfortante. Le tira una toalla. Sale sola, se disculpa por dormir de más y lo sigue voluntariamente, con la cabeza gacha y una expresión cansada y triste.

Las velas iluminan el circulo de entrenamiento. La joven se viste con ropas rojas.  
—Empieza —dijo Murdock, vestido completamente de negro.

Su mirada está llena de determinación y energía, sus ojos son negras llamas ardientes. Lanza un grito de guerra y ataca con patadas y puñetazos salvajes. No conecta ningún golpe y la derriban con dos simples movimientos cada vez que ataca, pero se levanta sin perder la determinación y continúa atacando, por media hora, sin lograr golpearlo y sin bajar la velocidad ni perder la furia. Matt está sorprendido de sus energías, de la potencia de sus pulmones.  
—Sé que confías en tu estamina —dijo con voz baja, calmada, reconfortante—, pero no deberías desgastar tus energías innecesariamente. Ataca con precisión, no con pura fuerza bruta.  
—Sí, maestro —dijo entre dientes.

Es momento de usar sus armas, empuña dos sai y ataca a matar, es la única forma de ser competitiva contra él. Sus movimientos son agiles y veloces, sus pies son ligeros y su técnica es de calidad, pero no lo suficiente para hacer sudar a su maestro, no puede lograr que se esfuerce.  
Cae al suelo tras ser barrida por el bastón.  
—Otra vez —dijo Murdock.

Lo intentó, pero como en los siete años que lleva entrenando, no pudo siquiera ponerlo en peligro. Ahora está exhausta, empapada una vez más. Camina lentamente hacia la salida del cuarto de entrenamiento, seguida de su maestro. Un joven japonés, miembro de sangre de La Mano, está de pie en la puerta, sonriendo con sorna.  
—Apestas —dijo inclinándose al oído de la chica.  
—Kirigi —llamó la atención el maestro.  
—¿Qué? Es verdad.  
La chica le da una mirada furiosa.  
—¿Y tú estás listo? —preguntó el maestro.  
—Sabe que lo estoy, sensei.  
—Entonces quiero que mates a _Bushmaster_ —le dijo bajo al oído.  
Kirigi asiente, sonriente.

Murdock abandona sus ropas negras cuando la alarma de su celular suena, se pone su traje y corbata, zapatos italianos y sus anteojos rojos. Regresa a casa fingiendo necesitar su bastón para guiarse. Estuvo poco hablador durante el entrenamiento, no le dio muchas instrucciones a Elektra como suele hacer, su mente no estaba del todo concentrada. Y en todo el camino a su hogar ha estado igual. Está entristecido.  
Tocando la puerta de su apartamento hay una mujer alta, rubia y de ojos azules; su asistente y protegida.  
—Karen.  
—Señor Murdock. Buenos días. ¿Salió por un paseo?  
El sol ha salido hace muy poco.  
—No tengo nada en mi horario, ¿verdad?

Su pregunta sonó como ruego. Karen niega con la cabeza, y luego le dice que no, no tiene nada que hacer hasta el mediodía. Matt se queda en silencio por unos segundos y entonces toma la decisión. Abre la puerta y pide a Karen que lo guie del brazo hacia su cama. Tal vez tener sexo le haga dejar de pensar en ello y le ayude a concentrarse. No está bien, nada bien para un rey del crimen sufrir la perdida de alguien que tenía que irse.

Karen duda por unos segundos, siente que no debería acostarse con su jefe. Pero quiere hacerlo, ha querido desde hace mucho. Matt se remueve el saco y la camisa, ella admira su cuerpo, su musculatura, y se muerde el labio. Se pregunta porque un abogado ciego tiene un cuerpo como ese, pero deja la respuesta para después, ahora solo quiere besarlo.

...

**Manhattan.**  
Gwen no les ha contado nada a sus amigas de porque tuvo que irse por más preguntas que le hicieron, asumieron que probablemente está saliendo con alguien, pero no mencionaron nada. Ahora todas están sentadas en la mesa de la cocina, desayunando, y ella hace todo lo que puede para parecer normal, alegre. Miran en el televisor un video en _youtube_; se ha hecho viral en poco tiempo. La mayoría de los comentarios son personas diciendo lo falso que es todo, que probablemente es una película independiente, publicidad creativa.  
—No lo sé —empezó a decir Betty—. Digo, he visto las noticias, la tienda esa se quemó de verdad, no puede ser parte de la supuesta publicidad, el dueño murió dentro y sus familiares dieron entrevistas. Pero… ¿poderes? No lo sé.  
—Eso se puede fingir —dijo Glory—. Es un algún gadget.  
—Pelea bastante bien, ¿no crees, Gwen? —preguntó MJ. Su mirada no era de sencilla interrogación, pero la rubia no supo descifrar que le decía, o si le decía algo en primer lugar—. Por cierto, me han dado ganas de aprender defensa personal, ya sabes, por lo de ayer. Digamos que alguien me quiere robar y me ataca con un cuchillo, ¿qué debería hacer?  
—Correr —dijo Gwen.  
—¿Correr?  
—Sí.  
—Okey —dijo extendiendo la "e" y entornando los ojos—. ¿Qué más?  
—No lo sé —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Ofrecerle una mamada para que no te robe ni lastime? No tienes muchas opciones, te van a cortar.  
—¿Tú qué dices? —preguntó mirando a Betty, decepcionada.  
—Solo porque sea china no quiere decir que sepa pelear. ¿Por qué eres tan racista, Emjay? —bromeó comiendo una banana.  
—La vida no es una película, MJ —añadió Gwen—. Corre y grita por la policía.

Salen de casa a sus respectivos trabajos.  
Abandonaron la universidad para dedicarse más tiempo a la música, la familia de Betty no estuvo particularmente encantada con esa decisión, por considerarlo algo indigno de su reputación, deseaban que fuera una doctora. Pero los otros padres decidieron darles una oportunidad a sus hijas. Los primeros días fueron difíciles tras gastar la mayoría de sus ahorros en instrumentos y comida, pero ahora están llevando una vida balanceada y el sueño de ser una banda famosa no parece imposible. El talento lo tienen.

...

11:58 AM.  
Sigue pensando en Fisk, en el día en que se conocieron en aquel bar frecuentado por estudiantes universitarios, en la facilidad con la que pudo ver a través de su máscara de joven noble. En ese momento le agradó, y no fue difícil que se volvieran amigos. Él le propuso formar parte de su plan para convertirse en el mayor poder en el estado de Nueva York. Atraído por su enorme ambición, Matt aceptó. Wilson Fisk fue capaz de ver a través de su primera máscara, pero no pudo ver a través de la segunda. Y está muerto por ello.

Espera solo por un taxi en la acera, Karen se está encargando de otros asuntos.  
—Hola, Mati —dijo una voz familiar, detrás de él, casi al oído.  
No puede creer que no la haya sentido, estuvo distraído, sí, pero debió haber sido capaz de al menos oír su respiración antes de que le hablara. Ha mejorado, no perdió su tiempo de turista. A pesar de la sorpresa, es capaz de mantener la compostura y actuar normal, no hubiera sobrevivido tanto si no fuera un hábil mentiroso.  
—Felicia. Has vuelto.  
—Vine tan rápido como pude.  
Es una mujer de piel negra clara, con rasgos mixtos, una mulata. Lleva puesto un vestido plateado y botas negras. Su cabello blanco está peinado en un bob.  
—¿Cómo estuvo Paris?  
Se encontraba en Francia, visitando de la tumba de su padre.  
—Estuvo bien. Pero es un lugar aburrido. Extrañaba New York —su tono cambia a serio, mantiene su voz baja—. ¿Qué mierda pasó? Se supone que debías protegerlo.  
—Lo sé. Fallé —dijo con tristeza y remordimiento. Usualmente usaría algo en su vida que lo entristezca para fingir, pero su dolor por la muerte de Wilson es real—. Lo siento.  
—No te disculpes conmigo. No eres capaz de controlarlo todo —dijo empática, tocándole el hombro—. Debí haber estado aquí —dijo culpable—, ayudándote a protegerlo. En vez de divertirme. Ahora lo he perdido, a otro más… ¿Quién fue?  
—No lo sé aún. Ninguno de nuestros informantes oyó nada, ningún abogado fue a visitar a los tres asesinos. No había razones para sospechar nada. Tal nivel de discreción es difícil de lograr.  
—La Mano, ¿quién más? Solo ellos podrían lograr algo como eso. Fisk me advirtió de ellos: «Nuestros peores posibles enemigos», me dijo. Tenemos que hacer algo al respecto.  
—¿Cómo qué? Ellos son…  
—Muy difíciles de seguir, lo sé. Pero no he perdido el tiempo, Mati. La mejor opción para seguir a un ninja, es otro ninja.  
Matt sonríe de lado.  
—Lo dejo en tus manos, entonces.  
—¿Hay alguna forma en la que pueda poner mis manos sobre los asesinos? —Él niega con la cabeza—. Mierda… ¿Cómo están Vanessa y Richard?  
—Cómo te lo puedes esperar. Ve a verlos, les alegraras.  
—Sí —suspiró—. No vemos luego, hermano. Cuídate.

«Maldita sea —pensó Murdock—. No puedo tenerla husmeando».

...

Betty mueve la cabeza al ritmo de la música de sus audífonos, tarareando, mientras maquilla y deja presentable a un cadáver previo al velatorio. Cuando llega la hora de salida, seis de la tarde, se ducha y regresa a sus ropas normales. En el camino, en una esquina cerca de un basurero, se encuentra con un gato callejero, su rostro le llama instantáneamente la atención, parece enojado, con la expresión loca de un asesino de película. Lo carga con una sonrisa y el felino maúlla, enamorándola por completo.  
—Te llamaré _Murderface_.  
**Nota: (Cara de asesinato).  
**  
Abre la puerta del apartamento y saluda a Glory, quien ya ha regresado de cortar y arreglar cabello en una barbería, y ahora descansa antes de salir y ser mesera y artista en un bar de jazz. Se encuentra practicando en el bajo e incluso escribiendo una canción. Betty siente envidia, a ella no se le ha ocurrido una idea en meses. Le presenta al gato. Poco después llega Mary Jane, una mesera en un restaurante, y a diferencia de la del afro no se siente muy tranquila cerca del animal.  
—Me da escalofríos, Betty. Voy a tener pesadillas con esa cara.  
—Más razón para que me lo quede —dijo con una sonrisa malévola.  
—Te odio a veces.  
Betty responde con un sonido de ternura. Mary Jane ríe.

Betty Brant no aguanta más cuando ve que la pelirroja también está escribiendo una canción. «No es justo, no es justo», dijo en su mente, y luego en murmullos. Se pone un abrigo negro, como todo lo que viste, y sale a las calles sin preocuparse por ningún peligro. Si ni siquiera los cadáveres pueden romper su bloqueo, no sabe que lo hará.

...

08:11 PM.  
Al salir del trabajo, donde apenas y pudo concentrarse, Gwen se encuentra con Peter en el parque donde lo conoció. Se sentó en una banca por varios minutos hasta que se lo encontró.  
—Sé que dijiste que no querías el dinero de vuelta, pero mi padre me enseñó repetidas veces que debo siempre devolver lo que pido prestado y cumplir mi palabra. Dije el doble y te daré el doble.  
—No necesitas hacerlo.  
—Solo tómalo. Mi padre se va a enterar de alguna forma y me va a dar la charla. Tal vez me meta presa. No sería la primera vez.  
—Está bien —dijo riendo—. Y ahora usaré esto para invitarte algo.  
Ella sonríe divertida. Se sientan en los banquillos de una pizzería, Grimnir a sus pies. El ruido del local no es lo suficientemente fuerte para que deban hablar en voz alta. Gwen no come mucha pizza, a diferencia de sus compañeras, no es la comida más sana posible, pero de vez en cuando no puede resistirse. Hoy, más que nada quiere pasar tiempo con él, distraerse.  
—¿Te pasa que las personas siempre quieren ponerse tus anteojos?  
—Sí, todo el tiempo. Es molesto.  
Gwen lo mira fijamente.  
—Quieres ponértelas, ¿verdad?  
—Solo un segundo —dijo sonriendo. Él le da los lentes—. Vaya, puedo ver otras dimensiones —digo moviendo la cabeza y las manos, fingiendo sentirse abrumada—. Debe ser _cool_ ver esto todo el tiempo —dijo regresándole los lentes.  
—Lo es. Y ahora puedo ver dentro de tu mente —dijo con entonación, también moviendo las manos, como un mago.  
—¿Así? ¿Y qué estoy pensando?  
—Hum —entorna los ojos y se toca las sienes—. Quieres besarme.  
—¿En serio? Hum. Me parece que estás viendo el sueño fantasioso de alguien en un universo alternativo.  
—Tal vez estoy viendo el futuro de este universo.  
—¿Querré besarte en el futuro? —Él asiente sonriendo de lado—. Bueno, veamos si puedes hacer que ese futuro suceda. No tengo muchas esperanzas.  
—Yo tengo las suficientes.

Les entregan la pizza, chocan los tajos y le dan una mordida, y se sonríen. Gwen bebe un poco de agua, no puede dejar de sonreír. Le gusta, lo ha decidido. Y recuerda algo importante que su padre le dijo.  
—¿Qué haces para vivir?  
—Soy un fotógrafo. Libre. Las vendo a diferentes lugares.  
—Oh —. Un artista, eso le gusta—. ¿Qué clase de fotos tomas?  
—De todo tipo, de lo que pueda. De la belleza, más que nada. Felicidad. Siempre me he visto atraído a lo estéticamente placentero. Este mundo está tan lleno de belleza, natural y hecha por manos humanas, que debería ser un crimen no apreciarla todo el tiempo. Pero solo fotografió lo que se lo merece.  
—¿Y qué clase de belleza se lo merece?  
Peter la mira, sonríe. Gwen rueda los ojos y le da una mordida a su pizza.  
—¿Me dejarías tomarte fotos?  
—Tal vez. Algún día.  
—Todavía no estoy listo para capturar la fealdad de la vida —dijo de pronto serio—. No creo poder soportar la presión si me inmerso en ese mundo. Mis amigos se burlan con que soy demasiado sensible —se sonrió.  
—Hay mucha fealdad en esta misma ciudad. Demasiada. Espero que gran parte de ella se vaya, así tendrás más cosas bellas que fotografiar.  
La noche está fría, pasaron más tiempo juntos de lo que ella esperaba, debería haber regresado temprano para practicar con la banda. Gwen se frota los brazos por el frio al salir.  
—Si quiero besarte —dijo con las manos en los bolsillos—, pero en la mejilla.  
—¿En cuál de las dos?  
—Cualquiera.  
—¿Qué tal ambas?  
Ella sonríe. Lo besa en las dos mejillas.  
—¿Yo obtengo derecho a unos míos?  
—No —dijo con una mueca de burla. Tras ello, se da la vuelta y se despide con un saludo militar.

Él la observa partir con una sonrisa, sonrisa que se borra tras oír una voz familiar.  
—¿Así es cómo pasas tus días, Peter? —preguntó bajando de su motocicleta.  
—Cindy.  
—Es muy bonita —dijo parándose a su lado.  
—¿Qué quieres?  
—¿Esa es forma de hablarle a tu hermana mayor? Me lastimas, Peter —dijo en broma, relajada, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta—. Pasaba por aquí. Quería saber cómo andabas. Me preocupo, ¿sabes? Desperdicias tu vida.  
—Ando bien. Vivo una vida tranquila. Tal y cómo ella quería. Pierdes tu tiempo, no voy a matar a nadie.  
Cindy se pone seria, enojada.  
—La mataron, la hicieron sufrir —dijo con furia y lágrimas en los ojos—. Nos la arrebataron. Era mi madre. ¡Nuestra madre!  
—Ella no querría que matáramos. ¿Acaso lo has olvidado?  
—Nos enseñó a pelear. Quería que nos defendiéramos y viviéramos tranquilos. No podremos vivir tranquilos mientras ellos sigan ahí, buscándonos sin descanso, deseando matarnos tal y cómo lo hicieron con ella. ¡Nuestra madre! Ni siquiera pudimos despedirnos y ahora nunca más podré abrazarla —lloró, sin perder la furia en su mirada—. Obtendré venganza y nos daré la vida que ella deseó. Pero no puedo hacerlo sola. Peter, por favor.  
Peter mira al suelo y pasa su mano por su rostro. Traga saliva y cierra los ojos. Pasan los segundos.  
—No voy a matar a nadie —dijo finalmente.  
—¡Entonces supongo que soy la única que la amó! —gritó en furia. Sube a su motocicleta, ignora las llamadas de su hermano y se aleja a toda velocidad. Peter la ve partir, sintiéndose horrible.

...

09:19 PM.  
Mary Jane recibe una llamada de Betty. Pide un taxi y va a buscarla. Traga saliva al ver el lugar, se queda quieta por varios segundos mientras intenta llenarse de valor. Respira y aprieta los puños. Le pide al taxista que la espere. Camina por la tierra húmeda alumbrada solo por la luna. Se abraza a sí misma, hace mucho frio aun con su suéter. Mira las lapidas al pasar, buscando inconscientemente alguien con su nombre o apellido. Hay un Watson. Se pregunta si estarán relacionados.  
Algo le agarra la pierna, algo frio. Da un respingo y casi grita.  
—Maldita sea, Betty —dijo aliviada y enojada—. ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?  
—Inspiración.  
Se encuentra echada mirando a las estrellas con la mano en el regazo.  
—Ah, okey. ¿Se te ocurrió alguna idea?  
Un silencio.  
—No —dijo Betty, entristecida.  
—¿Entonces podemos irnos de aquí? Siento que voy a desmayarme.  
Betty no se mueve, se siente desganada. Mary Jane se ve forzada a ayudarla a levantarse. Betty se apoya en ella, caminan con dificultad. La pelirroja está confundida, el taxi se ha ido. En su lugar hay una camioneta negra. Dos hombres con máscaras pasamontañas bajan del auto, apuntan con sus pistolas y ordenan que se queden quietas, uno carga a Mary Jane, ella patea e intenta escapar, pero es inútil. La meten a la camioneta ante la mirada petrificada de Betty. Lo primero que hace cuando la camioneta se va es llamar a Gwen, y luego a la policía.


	7. Tela 7 - Viuda Blanca

**TELA 7: VIUDA BLANCA**

**New York, martes 13 de noviembre del 2018.**

La policía ya se presentó con una orden de búsqueda, pero no encontraron nada. No hay señales de Mary Jane, y Herman niega estar involucrado. Pero Gwen les insiste que debe estar ahí, así que intentarán otro aproximamiento. Requieren de la ayuda de la detective Jessica Drew, de sus contactos. Así que tras conseguir que una jueza firme los papeles, elegida cuidadosamente por tener una hija de la misma edad que Mary Jane, se dirigen al apartamento 5F en _Hell´s Kitchen_, Manhattan, en el quinto piso.  
Tocan la puerta.  
—¿Quién mierda es? —preguntó una mujer malhumorada, echada en su cama.  
—Soy yo —dijo la detective Drew.

La mujer se levanta con algo de dificultad, pero ya no parece tan molesta. Camina en la oscuridad, prende la luz y abre la puerta parcialmente, se recuesta en su hombro derecho, ocultando su brazo detrás de la pared.  
—Llegas temprano.  
Su mirada se desvía a los oficiales detrás de la detective, y la molestia regresa.  
—¿Has estado bebiendo? —preguntó Drew.  
La mujer muestra el brazo derecho con una botella de whisky.  
—Tal vez —dijo y tomó un trago. Señala con la mano con la botella y continua—: No mencionaste a los uniformes. Pensé que tendríamos sexo.  
—Necesitamos tu ayuda. Y ayudaría que —empezó a decir viendo su cabello enmarañado y sus ropas estiradas y sucias con comida— estuvieras presentable. Es un trabajo encubierto, se podría decir.  
—Adoro encubierto —dijo con una sonrisa lasciva.  
—Lo sé —afirmó con una sonrisa.  
—Dame treinta.  
La puerta se cierra de golpe.  
—¿Segura que será de ayuda? —preguntó el oficial Jefferson Davis, un hombre alto, corpulento y negro.  
—Sí. La hemos usado antes. Es buena en lo que hace. Pero es algo… complicada y —empezó a decir mirando al oficial Davis— es algo racista.  
—¿Y cuál es su nombre?  
—Jessica, como yo. Jessica Jones.

Los minutos pasan y la puerta se abre con la misma fuerza con la que se cerró. Jones se ha bañado y perfumado, viste de negro con pantalones pegados, de cuero; una camiseta negra y una chaqueta de cuero, además de botas. Su cabello castaño está arreglado y suelto sobre su espalda. Sonríe, sus dientes amarillentos se ven blancos. Su mirada se desvía al oficial Davis, le ofrece la mano, se la estrecha.  
—Me agrada conocer a los que no forman parte de las estadísticas criminales—dijo sonriendo amistosamente.  
Drew suspira.

**New York, miércoles 14 de noviembre del 2018.**

**Manhattan. Primera Avenida.  
** 12:20 AM.  
Varias personas en el club, tanto hombres como mujeres, apenas ven a Jessica Jones entrar, gritan su nombre en voz alta, por sobre la ensordecedora música. No dejan de mirarla mientras camina por el club, se ofrecen a invitarle tragos y muestran sus deseos de bailar con ella. Pero ella les dice que lo lamenta, que será más tarde. Los pasa de largo y se sienta en la barra a pedir un trago.  
—¿Esa es Jessica Jones? —dijo Herman desde su palco—. Esperaba apariencia de supermodelo por los rumores. Pero bueno, no está nada mal tampoco.  
Reflexiona por unos segundos y finalmente decide que puede esperar por la roja manzana prohibida. Se sienta a su lado y cuando ella se disponía a pagar por su bebida, él interviene.  
—Todo en la casa. Hola, soy Herman Schultz, el dueño del club —sonrió—. He escuchado muchas cosas sobre ti.  
—Cosas buenas, espero —le sonrió de vuelta.  
—Oh, muy buenas —dijo mirándola de arriba abajo lascivamente.  
—Escucha, lo aprecio —dijo levantando el vaso—, pero me gusta pagar por mis cosas. De cualquier manera —añadió con una leve sonrisa y ojos deseosos. Toma un trago.  
—Bueno. Se me ocurre una forma en la que puedes pagar.

Se besan en el cuarto privado en lo más alto del club, donde hay una cómoda cama por donde muchas mujeres han pasado. Ella se quita los pantalones con mucha facilidad y queda en ropa interior, lencería. Acaricia la entrepierna de Herman, deja que él le bese el cuello y ella le muerde la oreja con suavidad. Lo hace sentarse y le baja los pantalones, lo besa con lengua mientras le endurece el pene con manoseos, y cuando está listo se lo mete a la boca al instante. Herman tira su cabeza hacia atrás, con la boca y los ojos abiertos. Se estremece y deja escapar un gemido sordo, nunca antes había sentido algo así, es la mejor sensación de su vida. No puede siquiera moverse con normalidad, ella usa la lengua, los labios, sus dedos y se lo mete hasta la garganta con rápidos movimientos. Herman siente que le cuesta respirar, podría morir ahora mismo y no le importaría.

—Pon esa polla a buen uso, ¿quieres? —dijo Jessica moviendo a un lado sus pantis y sentándose sobre él, mordiéndose los labios. Lo monta con habilidad mientras lo besa. Se aleja y mueve sus caderas al compás de la música. Herman quiere hablarle, decirle lo magnifica que es, pero no puede pronunciar palabra. Quiere verla desnuda, pero no puede hacer más que mirarla moverse con fascinación.

Y terminan. Herman ha tenido el orgasmo de su vida, para Jessica es un día más. Se remueve la chaqueta y la camiseta para ventilarse. Herman se quita la camisa para lo mismo y la mira con una tonta sonrisa.  
—Los rumores eran ciertos. Absolutamente impresionante.  
Jessica sonríe satisfecha. Herman le acaricia el cuerpo, su espalda ancha. Jessica tiene pocas curvas, se ejercita y tiene un cuerpo musculoso, mujeres así nunca han sido de su gusto, cree que se ven masculinas, pero le gusta Jessica, demasiado, y lo puede ignorar, tal vez incluso llegue a apreciarlo.  
—Oye. Se mi mujer.  
—¿Tú mujer? —rio—. Lo siento, cariño. No soy de relaciones.  
—Oh, vamos —dijo besándole el cuello con una sonrisa tonta—. Puedo darte mucho. Viajes, ropa y joyas. Conmigo podrás ir de fiesta en cada puto país con un buen club. Probar todo tipo de cócteles y comidas. Tener sexo en lugares extraños.  
—Suena bien. Pero no lo sé…  
—Siéntate conmigo en mi palco. Piénsalo el resto de la noche.

Se secan el sudor. Jessica le ayuda a vestirse y coloca el pequeño micrófono bajo el cuello de la nueva camisa, donde no tocará su piel ni podrá ser visto por alguien más. Duda mucho que hable sobre haber secuestrado a alguien en la presencia de quien sea, pero hará lo que pueda. Le cuenta durante la velada que es una aventurera en el sexo y que está dispuesta a probar muchas cosas, por más raras que puedan ser. Incluso si son ilegales. Pero él no mostró el mismo espíritu. «La quiere solo para él», pensó Jessica.

Una mujer no deja de mirar al palco mientras baila sensualmente con una amiga. Herman nota que las miradas están sobre Jessica.  
—Parece que quieren que te unas.  
—Estoy bien aquí.  
—Oh vamos. Tú dijiste que eras aventurera.  
Jessica sonríe. Ve en sus ojos que realmente no lo está pidiendo, es una orden. «Este tipo está más enfermo de lo que pensé. Si secuestra a alguien por decirle que no, no quiero ni saber que podría hacer conmigo ahora que está enamorado o lo que sea». Se siente aliviada de alejarse de él. «Tal vez ahora diga algo sobre la chica».  
Pero Herman es cuidadoso, está seguro de que la policía no se ha rendido.

...

Gwen pierde la paciencia, va y viene por el apartamento. Se dijo que debería dejarlo en las manos de la policía, que todo estaría bien, no tiene por qué arriesgarse y entrometerse en el camino de los profesionales. Pero el miedo y la preocupación la van a volver loca. Se muerde la uña de su pulgar y pisa convulsivamente en el mismo lugar. Las horas pasan y no recibe llamada de la detective Drew. Su corazón no puede resistir la incertidumbre. Y no puede esperar más a que lo resuelvan por ella.

Se mudó de casa a temprana edad, quería ganar su propio dinero y vivir con sus propias fuerzas, usó el divorcio de sus padres como una razón para alejarse de casa y de los cuidados de su padre. Quería tener su futuro en su total control. Nunca disfrutó que hagan las cosas por ella.

05:24 AM.  
Así que se encargará de salvar a su amiga con sus propias manos. Se viste de blanco, una sudadera, pantalones de ejercicio, vendas en sus manos para proteger sus nudillos y no dejar huellas. Termina su traje con una máscara hecha de una camiseta vieja. Un cinturón negro rodea su cintura, ahí lleva su pistola no letal y una granada de flash que le regaló su padre por su quinceañero. Determinada, sale de casa.

La fiesta se ha terminado más temprano de lo normal y el club ha cerrado sus puertas. Herman sonríe alegre, cuenta el dinero que ha ganado hoy, acompañado por Jessica Jones, quien ya no quiere estar ahí, y teme expresar sus deseos de irse. Gwen observa con binoculares de mala calidad desde una azotea enfrente, se enfoca en las bocas. Sabe que Herman no ha mencionado a Mary Jane en ningún momento y que tampoco ha abandonado su club. Por un momento, Gwen duda y piensa que tal vez se equivocó en sus sospechas.

—La vida es buena, ¿no les parece? —dijo Herman. Gwen lo supo al leer sus labios—. Soy rico y tengo una maravillosa mujer a mi lado.  
—Por cierto, jefe. Pensábamos que tal vez podría compartir su tesoro, ya sabe, la manzana. No todos los días encuentras a una tan roja.

Esas palabras no son suficiente para justificar una acción de la policía, pero es suficiente para ella. Y la hace enojar que se crean tan creativos y graciosos. Empieza a descender por un lado del edificio con ayuda de una tela. No deja de mirar.  
—Creo merecérmelo, jefe —continua el hombre de Herman—, después de todo fui yo quien se la trajo.  
Ya en el suelo, Gwen aprieta los puños, es capaz de verlo sentado a través del cristal, bebiendo, feliz consigo mismo.  
—Lo pensaré —sonrió Herman.  
Respira hondo, centra su mirada en la puerta, hay un hombre fornido y bien vestido vigilándola. Gwen se acerca a un auto que sabe que es de la policía, toca la ventana, mira a Jessica Drew y le dice que no se entrometan.  
—¿Qué? —dijo Drew—. Oye. ¡Detente!

Gwen camina a paso acelerado y se va consumiendo por sus emociones y su rostro escondido por la máscara se transforma en pura furia. Lanza un grito de guerra, corre a toda velocidad contra la puerta y la embiste con la humanidad del guardia. La puerta tiembla al sentir el peso de ambos. Gwen patea al cuerpo una y otra vez y la puerta se viene abajo con el guardia sobre ella, quien gime sin poder levantarse.  
Se abre paso cargada de energías, intercambia miradas con Herman, él parece reconocer algo en esos ojos azules, pero no está seguro de que, aún así, entra en pánico y les grita a los pocos hombres del primer piso que se encarguen de ella. Gwen corre directamente hacia un guardia que hace lo mismo, él ataca, ella se agacha y se inclina a su derecha evadiendo el zurdazo, conectando uno propio en el cuerpo; luego, continua con un derechazo al rostro, y otro, y otro más violento, hasta que el hombre cae al suelo.

Dos más vienen a por ella. Gwen conecta una patada izquierda en el pecho del que viene más rápido por su derecha, deteniendo su avance; al instante siguiente, mira a su izquierda y conecta un puntapié derecho a la cintura del segundo; entonces gira de espaldas hacia su derecha y conecta una patada izquierda en la entrepierna del primero, deteniendo su ataque y forzándolo a gritar de extremo dolor; todavía dándoles la espalda regresa instantáneamente al segundo y lo derriba de un volador rodillazo izquierdo al pecho tras pisar levemente el suelo con aquel pie para darse mejor impulso. Finalmente regresa al primero, evade un zurdazo agachándose e inclinándose a su derecha, levanta el cuerpo y golpea con un codazo derecho a la sien, lo atrapa del cuello con ambas manos y conecta un potente rodillazo izquierdo al abdomen. El hombre no puede más y descansa sobre ella, Gwen se lo quita de encima empujándolo de la cabeza con una mano y él cae al suelo como un saco de papas.

Otro la ataca con bate de béisbol, ella detiene el bate con ambas manos, ataca con dos rodillazos al abdomen, le arrebata el bate y lo noquea con él.

Más soldados bajan y las balas empiezan a llover. Gwen salta y se oculta tras la barra del bar. Remueve parte de las vendas de las yemas de sus dedos y, sin levantarse, dispara dos telas a las estanterías, toma dos botellas y las atrae hacia ella, dejándolas caer sobre su pecho y luego su regazo. Se recoloca las tiras de las vendas y se levanta para dar una mirada, una vez sabe dónde se encuentran los tiradores, entra en modo de combate. Se pone de pie y lanza una botella en la cabeza de uno y le dispara con su pistola no letal en una rodilla y en las costillas, causándole tal dolor que cayó al suelo incapaz de moverse. Lanza la otra botella a otro y repite los disparos; lanza el bate y repite los disparos. Rueda por el suelo evadiendo las balas y dispara a los cinco tiradores en las piernas y en el cuerpo. Corre hacia ellos y con sus pies aleja las pistolas, las cuales luego cubre en telarañas, y se recoloca las vendas.

Por hacer eso deja de prestar atención por unos instantes y recibe un golpe de un bate en la espalda. Se vuelve y bloquea el siguiente golpe con ambos brazos, evade el tercero tirando su cuerpo hacia atrás, entonces golpea la axila con un puntapié cuando el enemigo se disponía a atacarla, deteniéndolo, y lo derriba con una patada con giro al pecho.  
Un hombre grande y corpulento gruñe detrás de ella, Gwen se vuelve pero no puede escapar de sus grandes y gruesas manos. Él la coge del cuello y el hombro izquierdo, la levanta del suelo y busca llevarla contra la pared, pero ella lo golpea con dos codazos en la sien y un cabezazo, forzándolo a soltarla. El enemigo, mareado, recibe una patada detrás de la oreja que lo derriba.

Una pisada llama su atención, otro hombre idéntico al anterior la golpea con un zurdazo en el rostro, un derechazo en el abdomen y otro zurdazo en la mejilla. Gwen se tambalea, pero se adelanta a otro ataque con un codazo derecho en la cara, seguido de un rodillazo en el abdomen. Él la coge del cuello y conecta hasta tres derechazos y un cabezazo. La carga y la tira contra el suelo. Gwen gruñe, evade un puñetazo, conecta dos propios y luego pone sus manos en la nuca de su enemigo atrayéndola a su pecho. Suelta una mano, pero lo mantiene cerca de su pecho, y lo golpea en la cabeza hasta cinco veces hasta que él la carga una vez más. Gwen no deja de golpearlo mientras él la tira contra el suelo una vez más, pero esta vez deja un espacio y Gwen es capaz de golpearlo con una patada al pecho y una a la mandíbula, y por último rueda por el suelo y escapa de él.

Se pone de pie rápidamente, espera con ambos puños arriba, atenta y sintiendo algo de cansancio. Él frunce el entrecejo y ataca con un derechazo violento, pero ella lo ve venir, se adelanta y conecta un potente contraataque que lo marea. Salta sobre él con un rodillazo que conecta débilmente, pues su principal ataque es un codazo descendente en el cráneo. Ambos caen al suelo, pero solo ella es capaz de levantarse.

Más descienden por las escaleras. Gwen corre para asegurarse de ser la primera en llegar al primer escalón. Sube a toda velocidad, bloquea un puñetazo directo con un brazo y contraataca con un derechazo al rostro, entonces lo coge de los cabellos y lo lanza por el borde. El siguiente lleva un bate que coge firmemente con ambas manos. Ataca con una poderosa batida, pero ella esquiva agachándose y al mismo tiempo remueve parte de las vendas, dispara una tela al bate y a las manos del oponente, pegándolas; entonces lo golpea hasta siete veces con puñetazos al cuerpo, al hígado, y lo deja de rodillas.

Más disparos. Gwen usa al siguiente como escudo, serán criminales, pero parecen preocuparse por sus compañeros. Los disparos se detienen. Ella les dispara en la cabeza y los deja inconscientes. Se aseguró de que las balas de caucho no les den de lleno, sabe que puede terminar matándolos si golpea un lugar muy sensible.  
—Hija de…  
El escudo no termina su insulto pues Gwen lo ahorca hasta dormirlo. Se queda a cinco escalones de Herman, quien usa a Jessica como su escudo, amenaza con cortarle la garganta, pero Gwen sigue subiendo, con ojos de furia. Jessica traga saliva y pide ser salvada con una sonrisa nerviosa; está sudando. Gwen termina de subir y Herman huye mientras más de sus guardias se adelantan para protegerlo. Jessica le da una mirada a la alta mujer frente a ella, intenta decidirse entre huir o seguir admirando sus habilidades.

Le gusta pelear, su corazón late con fuerza cuando conecta y recibe golpes, pero se da cuenta de que ha estado perdiendo el tiempo. Esquiva a los que puede, lanza sillas y mesas a otros, y continúa subiendo. Ya en el cuarto piso, el enojo la vuelve a dominar, ya no hay más a donde subir. Cuatro la esperan con sus pistolas, protegiendo la puerta final. Ella se esconde tras la pared, lanza la granada y el flash los ciega. No dejan de disparar, pero Gwen, tras remover las vendas de sus dedos, pasa con facilidad trepando por el techo, con las piernas recogidas, hasta que desciende tras ellos, golpea dos cabezas las unas con las otras, y las otras dos contra la pared, noqueándolos.

Herman la espera tras la puerta en la oscura habitación, respirando asustado, tragando saliva, sudando frio, apuntando con ambas manos. Ella lo sabe, así que coge una de las pistolas de los guardias y dispara a la cerradura. Se esconde al lado de la puerta, tras la pared, y abre la puerta con un golpe. Tres balas son disparadas antes de que Herman se dé cuenta de que no hay nadie frente a él. Su respiración no se ha calmado y su frente suda mares. No piensa dar ni un paso hacia afuera. Gwen se desliza por el suelo, una bala roza su hombro, pero es capaz de atrapar el arma y la muñeca de Herman y arrebatársela antes de que la dañe más.

—No me mates —rogó cuando ella le apunta a la cabeza. Se arrodilla con las manos en alto. Está en pánico, se le ve confundido, no sabe exactamente qué está pasando.  
—Tengo muchos deseos de hacerlo —siseó Gwen. Él traga saliva—. ¿Dónde la tienes?  
—¿Las drogas? No las ten...  
—¡La mujer que secuestraste! —gritó—. ¿Dónde está?  
—Al final de la habitación, en un cuarto secreto... Necesitarás mis huellas.

Herman camina lentamente, sin hacer movimientos repentinos, ella continua apuntándole. Deshace la cerradura virtual, y al instante siguiente intenta golpearla. Gwen atrapa su puño y lo lanza al suelo con un movimiento de judo. Deja de respirar por un par de segundos, sin quitarle la mirada, furiosa, apuntándole, rozando el gatillo. Pero respira, y se calma, tal y como aprendió de niña en el gimnasio. Lo golpea con la pistola en la sien, lo carga agarrándolo de la ropa, lo arrastra por unos segundos y finalmente lo lanza fuera de la habitación.

Los gemidos la guían, Mary Jane ha estado llorando desde hace varios minutos, asustada por el ruido de la violencia. Gwen camina al final de la habitación, ve su cabello rojo cubriendo su rostro.  
—Hola —saludó en voz suave, disfrazando su voz propia. Ella se asusta—. No te preocupes, no te haré daño. Vengo a sacarte de aquí. —Mary Jane levanta la mirada, su rostro está herido, su cuerpo está herido, sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas. Gwen suspira de horror—. Mierda —dijo en su voz propia, y la abraza—. ¿Qué te hicieron? ¿Te tocaron? ¿Te tocaron? —preguntó llena de preocupación y dolor.  
—¿Gwen? —dijo con voz débil, quebrada—. Lo sabía, de alguna forma sabía que eras tú, solo podrías ser tú —intentó sonreír—. Gracias por salvarme. Deberíamos escribir una canción sobre esto —bromeó con sus últimas fuerzas. Mary Jane duerme en el pecho de su amiga, ya no tiene preocupaciones, se ha dejado ir. Gwen la carga y la lleva en sus brazos por las escaleras. La policía, los refuerzos, ya están dentro del club, lo han estado por varios minutos, y están deteniendo a todos por poseer armas sin licencia.  
—¿Qué haces? —preguntó la recién llegada teniente Jean DeWolff, apuntándole.  
—¿Qué parece? —dijo Gwen la enmascarada, fingiendo una voz.  
—¿Tú hiciste esto?  
Gwen no responde y sigue caminando, deja el cuerpo de Mary Jane con el oficial Jefferson Davis, y para no ser capturada, abre una ventana y escapa por ella.

...

Gwen está sentada en una banca en un parque bajo el cielo gris. Respira y piensa en lo que acaba de hacer, y en el futuro. No hay nadie más alrededor, le sienta bien estar sola por unos momentos, recibiendo la helada brisa de la madrugada. Dentro de poco debería salir a correr. No regresó a casa. Contestó la llamada de Glory, se encontraba muy feliz de que hubieran encontrado a Mary Jane. La rubia se excusó con que fue a buscarla ella misma, y dijo que pronto iría a verla al hospital.  
—¿Qué hay? —saludó una sonriente Cindy, apareciendo de la nada y sentándose a su lado.  
—Hola —saludó Gwen, extrañada.  
—Disfrutando de tus poderes, ¿eh?  
—Supongo. Es gracioso, acabo de recordar que una araña se metió dentro de mí.  
—Eres la primera a la que le pasa. No te preocupes. No te matará. Estoy… noventa y nueve por ciento segura… Tal vez ochenta… ¿Cincuenta? —entornó los ojos—. Realmente no tengo idea.  
—Gracias. Eso me hace sentir mejor.  
—De nada… ¡Bien! Necesitaré tu ayuda. Verás, hay una persona que realmente no me agrada. O sea, para nada, ¿sabes? —Gwen asiente—. Así que… quiero matarla.  
—No voy a matar a nadie —dijo seria.  
Cindy ríe.  
—Escucha, linda. Esa persona no está sola, y son muy malas personas. Y si vas a seguir con esta tontería de ser una heroína, haciéndote famosa, vendrán por ti también, y no serán amables. Tendrás que defenderte.  
—No mataré a nadie —reafirmó más seria.  
—Tenía que tocarme una maldita moralista —bufó—. Carajo, bien. Pero al menos ayúdame a derrotarlos. No tendrás que ensuciarte tus lindas manitas.  
—Si son malas personas, te ayudaré. Pero a meterlos presos.  
—Cómo digas. Por el momento por favor deja lo de ser heroína, no me servirás de nada si estás muerta para cuando llegue el momento de la verdad.  
—No prometo nada.  
—Mierda, estás matándome aquí, rubia. Toma, son guantes especiales, podrás trepar y agarrar cosas sin preocuparte por dejar huellas, es mucho más cómodo que tu método de las vendas. Pero deberías preocuparte por tus telarañas, la policía no será un problema, no tienen la maquinaria necesaria para sacar el ADN del material, pero las agencias más allá de ellos si son capaces. Recoge tus residuos si no quieres que sea más fácil que sepan quién eres.  
—Gracias.  
—De nada. Pero no he terminado con lo de las telarañas. Vas a tener que comer cosas grasosas y dulces. No te preocupes, no engordarás. Por último, hay formas más prácticas de dispararlas. Es como una jeringa —dijo entregándole un aparato negro similar a una muñequera—. Extrae tus fluidos y las trasforma en telas fuertes, más de lo que tienes ahora. Dolerá la primera vez, pero te acostumbrarás. Bueno, espero que las cosas te vayan bien. Nos vemos —dijo y se dio la vuelta. Se detiene en seco y se vuelve—. No te mueras.

Sube a su motocicleta y abandona el parque. Gwen se pone de pie, ha decidido actuar, si no fuera por ella no hubieran encontrado a Mary Jane, o al menos no a tiempo. Herman era cuidadoso, pudo haber tomado meses, y para ese entonces… Dejó que la lastimarán, si hubiera actuado antes su amiga estaría bien. No volverá a cometer ese error otra vez. No volverá sentirse culpable.


	8. Tela 8 - Primera Ofensa

**TELA 8: PRIMERA OFENSA**

**New York, jueves 15 de noviembre del 2018.**

John Mclver, es su nombre, pero nadie más que su jefe y su hermano menor lo saben, todos en la organización y en las calles le conocen como _Bushmaster_, por el cóctel del mismo nombre que siempre bebe y por su mascota, una larga serpiente de igual nombre. Despierta a las cinco con cincuenta y nueve de la mañana, justo antes de que su alarma suene. Abre la puerta transparente de su amplio jardín privado: una mini selva. Abre una pequeña jaula en el jardín, cinco grandes ratas salen de ella. Cierra la puerta y gracias a cámaras en el jardín, observa con una expresión complacida cómo su mascota atrapa al primer roedor.

Despierta a Quincy, su hermano menor, juntos limpian la casa y se ejercitan al ritmo del blues. El mayor se ducha primero, el mayor come primero, y el menor prepara el desayuno. Aun con todo el dinero que poseen, blanqueado a través del club de estriptis del cuál John es dueño, no le gusta la idea de que su hermano se olvide de donde vinieron y del trabajo duro que requiere la vida en general. Un vago, es un muerto más en la calle. Quincy trabaja como su guardaespaldas, aunque John realmente no necesite de uno. Además trabaja en el club, generalmente como seguridad, pero también es, ocasionalmente, barman.

En las calles, estacionados en una acera, de pie fuera de la camioneta, conversan en voz baja sobre los pasos que tomarán en la guerra contra el _Kingpin_. Están parados al lado del otro, comen una hamburguesa cada uno, hablan mientras mastican. Hay música sonando en la radio. Si hay algún policía intentando escucharlos, no podrá sacar nada usable.

Un vagabundo sucio y cojo se acerca a ellos.  
—Unas monedas, por favor —dijo con voz lastimera—. Me da algunas monedas.  
John mete la mano en uno de sus bolsillos. Kirigi ataca con un cuchillo largo buscando el abdomen de _Bushmaster_, este atrapa la mano del asesino justo antes del contacto, y con su fuerza superior logra inmovilizarla. Kirigi desenfunda otro cuchillo y John se ve forzado a soltarlo y saltar a un lado.

Todo pasó en un par de segundos.

Quincy busca disparar, pero el asesino desvía su mano, atrapa su garganta con un cable y lo usa como escudo tras colocar su cuchillo detrás del cuello, de modo que su cuerpo, más pequeño y delgado, está totalmente protegido por el de Quincy.  
—Suéltalo —ordenó _Bushmaster_ apuntando con su pistola. Determinado.

Kirigi respira agitado, se confió mucho. La amenaza de muerte es demasiado para él, no se esperaba que fuera tan difícil. Su corazón está en su garganta, su frente sudorosa. Pero se fuerza a mantener la calma y pensar. Se imagina empujando a Quincy contra su hermano, pero el conductor también le está apuntando por la ventana del automóvil. Debe huir, no puede ganar.

Retrocede jalando a Quincy, quien suda de miedo e intenta no ser ahorcado. Nadie hace nada. John muestra los dientes en impotencia, cuando el asesino desee puede matar a su hermano, y le enfurece no poder hacer nada. La gente alrededor mira la escena con miedo e interés, Kirigi teme que haya algún héroe o que alguien llame a la policía.

Al llegar a un callejón, el mismo por donde llegó, Kirigi suelta a su rehén no sin antes apuñalarle la espalda; eso le dará tiempo para escapar. Como esperaba, _Bushmaster_ está más preocupado por el bienestar de su hermano que por perseguirlo. Kirigi se quita las ropas de vagabundo a la carrera, se limpia la cara con una toalla húmeda que tenía escondida, y escapa en su motocicleta.  
_Bushmaster_ le dispara desde lejos, y falla.

...

Despertarse temprano le costó más de lo usual, el dolor disminuyó durante su ataque al club de Herman, pero durmió muy tarde, se encuentra cansada, aunque no tanto como esperaba. Preparó el desayuno para sí misma y sus compañeras, con la excepción de Mary Jane, quien acaba de llegar del hospital y probablemente dormirá hasta la tarde. Tras darle un beso en la frente, salió a correr y entrenó en el gimnasio; Ayala la volvió a derrotar como siempre. Ya la derrotará algún día, con sus fuerzas normales, no piensa hacer trampa contra su rival.

Se encuentra de camino al trabajo, piensa probar una nueva receta, no cocina para un restaurante prestigioso, pero no piensa quedarse de brazos cruzados y no mejorar. Sus clientes, en su mayoría policías o abogados, pues el comedor se encuentra cerca de la central, son leales, aprecian la comida con sabor casero; y ella piensa darles lo mejor.

Es momento del desayuno, pero sirve pasta con albóndigas extras a dos oficiales de policía, compañeros. Uno de ellos come a deshora y el otro no puede soportar la tentación de una buena pasta. A mitad de la comida, los oficiales reciben una llamada, dos autos policiales piden refuerzos para atrapar una camioneta en la que escapan cinco enmascarados que han robado un banco.

Gwen respira profundo al oír las noticias y casi deja caer el cucharón con el que sirve. Piensa al instante en formas de llegar primero y atrapar a los criminales. Espera un par de minutos y se excusa con algo urgente, dejando a su perro detrás. En su mochila tiene una más pequeña donde lleva dobladas sus ropas blancas y sus cosas de heroína. Se cambia de rompa en un callejón, sin olvidarse de los blancos guantes especiales, además cubre sus nudillos con vendas como hace antes de ponerse los guantes de sparring. Trepa las paredes y avanza rápidamente corriendo y saltando por los techos de casas y balanceándose por edificios.

Pero no es suficiente, se mueve muy lento. No ha practicado lo suficiente. Se ve forzada a tomar un taxi y le pide que acelere; el conductor asume que es una persona haciendo _cosplay_. Oye en la radio de su celular las calles por donde se ha visto la camioneta y hace una probable predicción, como lo haría la policía. Usando _google maps_ elige la calle donde intervendrá. El taxi la deja, ella paga, corre por callejones, sorprendiéndose de su velocidad. Se detiene y espera en una esquina ante las miradas de las personas y las cámaras de varios celulares.

Escucha cerca la camioneta y las sirenas policiales. Respira y se soba las manos. Corre y salta delante del automóvil; se mantiene sobre el capó con dificultades, el conductor intenta tumbarla girando el timón. Gwen se mantiene gracias a los guantes, luego golpea el parabrisas en un intento de distraerlo, la camioneta choca contra un auto estacionado y se estrella en una pared segundos después de que Gwen bajara de un salto.

La camioneta retrocede e intentar continuar su camino, pero Gwen vuelve a subir y golpear el parabrisas. Le disparan a través de la luna, pero ella logra evitar la bala subiendo al techo. La camioneta vuelve a estrellarse. Las cuatro puertas se abren, pero solo los dos del asiento trasero bajan: son los únicos en buen estado. Gwen, enmascarada, se adelanta a todos y derriba al primero con un rodillazo al pecho; luego, detiene el brazo y retiene la mano del segundo antes de que pudiera levantar su pistola y disparar. Se la arrebata, lo golpea con un rodillazo al lado de la pierna izquierda, forzándolo a arrodillarse, lo golpea con un codazo en la cara y lo tira al suelo de un empujón. Noquea con un culatazo en la cabeza al primero cuando buscaba levantarse; se vuelve, le da la vuelta al segundo y le hace lo mismo.

Los autos policiales se estacionan cerca de la camioneta. Le apuntan a Gwen cuando ella amarra las manos del copiloto con una cuerda. El conductor gatea escapando de ella; lo ha golpeado unas cuantas veces.  
—¿Tú otra vez? ¿Quién eres exactamente? —preguntó un oficial al que reconoció como Jefferson Davis, el que come a deshora.

El corazón le late, Gwen está sin aliento, pero sonríe bajo su máscara. No lo había pensado, al menos no conscientemente, le gusta el blanco, no es su color favorito, pero está segura de que ahora es el color con el cual la identificaran. Debería tener un nombre.  
—Soy la Viuda Blanca —dijo mirando a las cámaras de los celulares. Dispara una tela a un edificio y empieza a trepar hasta la cima. Los policías no son capaces de reaccionar ante lo que miran, están en shock. La dejan ir sin oposición.

Se cambia de ropas en un callejón y guarda sus ropas blancas en la mochila. Sonríe y se recuesta en la pared. Se sienta y empieza a reír. Sigue respirando agitada, con los ojos cerrados, feliz consigo misma, disfrutando del recuerdo. Abre los ojos, la sonrisa se borra de golpe, su boca se abre, suelta aire por lo bajo; tiembla. Traga saliva, aprieta los puños, su respiración se acelera. Se acerca a ella, lentamente, gateando, quemado, con los ojos destrozados por el fuego, gritando sin emitir sonido. Gwen puede sentir el olor de la carne quemada. Se tapa la boca, siente ganas de vomitar.  
—No, aléjate de mí —logró gritar, gateando hacia un lado—.¡Aléjate! ¡No! ¡No! Lo siento, ¿vale? ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

Logra ponerse de pie y empieza a correr, se seca las lágrimas con su brazo y casi se choca contra alguien. Pide disculpas, con una voz llena de dolor, y entonces ve a la persona en llamas. Pega un grito y sigue corriendo.

...

Llama al restaurante e informa que no regresará, además de pedirles que cuiden de Grimnir. Se excusa con asuntos personales. No es del todo una mentira. Llega a casa para darse una ducha y encontrar su pistola. Encuentra a Mary Jane Watson, sentada en el mueble, completamente sola. Glory Grant quería quedarse a su lado, pero ella declinó la oferta, argumentando que no pueden darse el lujo de que ambas falten al trabajo. Glory insistió, pero también lo hizo Watson, y Grant finalmente terminó aceptando.

Gwen coloca su mano sobre su hombro, la pelirroja le sonríe, una sonrisa débil. Sus ojos están apagados, su semblante carece de luz y ganas de vivir.  
—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó en voz delicada.  
—No lo sé. Me desperté temprano. Intenté ir al parque, pero no podía dejar de temblar y pensar en… —dijo mostrando sus manos—. Salí con Glory, me llevó de la mano, aun así, me sentí aterrada, cada hombre que veía era una amenaza y sentí —se detiene y oculta su rostro entre sus manos—, sentí tantas ganas de correr cada vez que me miraban, de gritar. Solía disfrutar de las miradas, ¿sabes? ¿Qué pasa ahora, Gwen? Tengo tanto miedo.

Mary Jane llora en el pecho de Gwen, ella le acaricia la cabeza y le susurra que todo estará bien, que no dejará que nadie la vuelva a lastimar. Se quedan así por unos minutos. Por más que no quiera abandonarla, tiene trabajo que hacer. Mary Jane entiende. Pero no cambia que se sienta mal consigo misma por dejarla, su rostro tiene una expresión afligida mientras se ducha.

...

El video de _youtube_ muestra la placa de la camioneta de Comanche y _Shades_, aunque borrosa. De seguro ya la han cambiado si no es que han abandonado el automóvil por completo, de otra forma la policía ya los hubiera encontrado. Debe buscar otras formas para encontrarlos y llevarlos ante la justicia, aunque no tenga pruebas de que realmente hayan quemado la tienda más allá del video, y la calidad de la imagen no es la mejor.

Se ha vestido de blanco con pantalones deportivos y una sudadera con capucha, se ha enmascarado y lleva su pistola en la mochila. Ha estado yendo de esquina en esquina por las calles de Harlem, saltando por los techos y balanceándose de tanto en tanto para evitar a los policías que la buscan para hacerle algunas preguntas, e interrogando a los conocidos criminales de los cuales sabe gracias a los archivos de su padre.

Se acerca a dos hombres tatuados, hermanos, vendedores de crack y marihuana en libertad condicional. Sonrió al verlos, los conoce bien, su padre tenía muchas historias graciosas sobre ellos. Los tatuajes son solo por apariencia, para verse rudos, ya que son todo lo contrario. Están recostados en las paredes de un callejón fumando cigarrillos y teniendo una conversación sobre mujeres de grandes traseros. Gwen camina cabizbaja, encapuchada, ocultando la máscara.  
—Necesito mi medicina —dijo con voz quebrada, temblando y sobándose las manos constantemente. Está encorvada.  
—¿Qué quieres? —dijo el mayor agarrando una bolsa negra.  
—Quiero hacerles unas preguntas —dijo Gwen levantando la cabeza, enderezándose.  
—¿Quién rayos eres tú?  
—Ya lo sabes —dijo con arrogancia, sonriendo bajo la máscara.  
—Pruébalo.  
—Estoy buscando a los dos hombres que quemaron la tienda —dijo tras dar dos pasos sin hacer nada que pruebe su identidad. El simple hecho de que avance con un aura de confianza los hace sentirse preocupados—. Uno de ellos gusta de llevar gafas de sol incluso de noche. Le dicen _Shades_. ¿Os suena?  
—No sabemos una mierda —dijeron desviando la mirada.  
—Hum, _jeez_, ¿sabes? —dijo relajada, divertida—. No creo que me estés diciendo la verdad. Y no me gusta que me mientan. Realmente necesito saber dónde encontrarlos.  
—Piérdete, perra.

Gwen le hace una llave en el brazo, podría fracturarlo si lo deseara, pero solo le causa grave dolor. El otro intenta proteger a su hermano, pero Gwen lo mantiene contra la pared con su pie sobre su pecho. Ambos se sorprenden de su fuerza.  
—¿Tienes algunas palabras para mí o quieres tomar un viaje al hospital? Tal vez quieras volver a prisión ahora que sé que sigues vendiendo. Tal vez extrañas la comida, las cómodas camas… Tal vez extrañas ser una perra de prisión. ¡Eh!  
—Está bien, está bien. ¡Dios! —exclamó adolorido. Gwen piensa que tal vez se le pasó la mano; aligera la llave—. Hay un club donde suelen pasar el tiempo. Pero no lo oíste de nosotros.

El club se llama Paraíso, un club exclusivo ubicado en Harlem, generalmente afroamericano en su totalidad, con un costo alto de entrada. Gwen hace una llamada a una amiga que sabe que mantendrá el secreto.  
—Jessica. Hola, hola. Necesito tu ayuda… Vigilancia… Paraíso, en Harlem… Ah —suspiró—. Dudo mucho que haya un tiroteo… No lo sé, Jessica… Sí, me sé las estadísticas… ¡Solo ven!

Llegar le toma alrededor de treinta minutos. Jessica Jones viste con una chaqueta de cuero sobre un suéter, lleva su cabello suelto con un gorro de lana; y lleva gafas oscuras para ocultar sus ojos rojos. Ha comido una menta y se ha echado perfume para ocultar el olor de su resiente vomito.  
—No deberías beber tanto, no es sano —dijo Gwen. Se encuentra vestida normalmente, ropas deportivas, negras y grises, y zapatillas blancas.  
—¿Ahora eres mi madre? Odio a mi madre —dijo y tomó un trago de su botella de whisky—. No quiero odiarte, así que relájate. ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?  
—Ya verás. A mi pesar, ya verás.

Intercambian algunas palabras. Gwen regresa a casa, debe bañarse y cambiarse, tienen práctica de banda, y ya va llegando tarde. Jones bebe en su auto mientras mira con sus binoculares la puerta del club, Stacy le ha descrito a sus objetivos, pero no tuvo la suerte de señalarlos, nos los vio en el club.

2:33 AM. La llamada la hubiera despertado, pero no pudo dormir, la espera no la dejaba, _él_ no la dejaba. Toma un taxi, se pasó toda la mañana y tarde dando vueltas por la calle, apenas le quedan fuerzas. Toca la ventana del auto de Jessica y le avisa que debe prepararse. Jessica le señala la esquina donde están.

Gwen, a pesar de que sabe que no servirá de nada —por supuesto Jones se dará cuenta, aun así, tiene cierta esperanza—, se asegura de ocultarse tras un poste de luz para que Jessica no pueda verla poniéndose la máscara, entonces se pone la capucha. No se fija si Jessica se está moviendo correctamente, confía en sus habilidades para no ser vista. Se acerca a sus enemigos y les llama la atención.  
—_Shades_. Comanche.  
—¿Qué quieres? —dijo _Shades_, apuntándole con su pistola.  
—Quiero que se entreguen.  
—Eso no va a pasar —replicó _Shades_ entre risas.  
—Mataron a un hombre, uno con una familia. Y quemaron su tienda. Han jodido a esa familia. Lo mataron por nada. ¿Cómo pueden estar tan tranquilos?  
—Mira, rubia —se adelantó Comanche, irritado—. No nos gusta lo que hicimos, pero se tenía que hacer. No pagó a tiempo, y nos traicionó al irse contigo. Necesitaba ser castigado, necesitábamos mandar un mensaje. Así funcionan las cosas. No perderemos nuestra maldita libertad por nadie. Tú entrégate, no hubiera muerto si no fuera por ti.  
—¡Vete a menos que quieras una bala en tu cabeza! —dijo _Shades_.  
—Aún no termino. ¿Para quién trabajan? ¿Quién dio la orden?  
—¡Vete! —gritó removiendo el seguro del arma.

Gwen levanta las manos, se da la vuelta y regresa al auto. Jessica llega después, con su cámara oculta en su bolso de cuero; Gwen le devuelve el micrófono.  
—¿Lo tienes? —preguntó sabiendo la respuesta.  
—Por supuesto —dijo con una sonrisa arrogante. Gwen intenta ver la cámara, pero Jessica la aleja de su vista—. Primero discutamos mi pago.

Jones le hizo un descuento por amistad, pero el pago fue más de lo que Gwen hubiera esperado. No podrá dar su parte de la renta. Debe pensar en una excusa, Mary Jane ya sabe sobre su segunda vida, pero no quiere que el resto lo sepa, no quiere preocuparlas.  
—No funcionará —dijo Jessica—. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Tendrán un excelente abogado.  
—Será suficiente para arrestarlos. Debo creer que habrá testigos o algunas pruebas.  
Gwen sonríe esperanzada. Mira por la ventana del auto, lo ve en una esquina, mirándola con sus cuencas vacías, apuntándole con su dedo quemado, culpándola.


	9. Tela 9 - La carnicera de Harlem Pt 1

**TELA 9: LA CARNICERA DE HARLEM**

**Parte 1: Equipo.**

**New York, viernes 16 de noviembre del 2018.**

**Bedford–Stuyvesant, Brooklyn.**

La han despertado temprano, a las ocho de la mañana. Arregla su cama. Se ducha y come una banana y un pan como desayuno. Limpia la mesa. Debe dejar todo bien arreglado, fue criada correctamente. En su refrigeradora hay jugo y un par de cervezas. No, se dice, todavía es joven, no recurrirá al alcohol para ayudarle a soportar la vida, aún no. Espera que nunca, no quiere convertirse en un cliché. Pero a veces siente que será inevitable, incluso su padre empezó a beber. Y ella trabaja en Homicidios, donde se suelen ver las peores cosas. Le aterroriza tener una vida infeliz regida por el alcoholismo.

Se termina el jugo. Se lava los dientes mirándose al espejo de baño. Se arregla su largo cabello marrón oscuro, alarga sus pestañas, resaltan sus ojos verdes. No importa su tipo de trabajo, le gusta verse bien. Se lava la cara y se maquilla ligeramente. Se pone un abrigo, su pistola de servicio y sale de casa.  
Fotografían el cadáver. Se encuentra amarrado a una silla, tiene el cuerpo cubierto de marcas rojas que se distinguen perfectamente en su piel negra, parecen haber sido hechos por golpes de correa. Está desnudo y le han cortado el pene. Lleva muerto alrededor de siete horas. Son las ocho con veinte de la mañana.

La detective Jessica Drew pasa a varios curiosos en el pasillo. Saluda a los dos oficiales fuera del cuarto, le echa una mirada a la mucama con la que hablan. Pasa por debajo de la cinta amarilla, saluda a los forenses en sus trajes blanco y se pone de cuclillas frente al cuerpo. Teme que va a vomitar su plátano y pan. Todavía no se acostumbra al trabajo, como uniforme solo tenía que avisar el crimen y asegurarse de que nadie contaminara la escena mientras dejaba trabajar a los forenses. Ahora ella debe examinar de cerca a los muertos.  
El olor es horrible.

—Al menos ya no necesita su pene —dijo en voz muy baja, para sí misma. No le da gracia lo que acaba de decir, pero la teniente DeWolff bromeaba así con casi todos los cadáveres en su tiempo. No lo entendía en ese entonces, pero DeWolff fue como ella una vez, mas terminó acostumbrándose. Jessica espera que le funcione, que hacer un chiste le ayude a soportar las cosas.  
—¿Quién podría hacer esto? —dijo la mucama en shock más que sollozo, mirando al suelo y apretando sus manos. Está pálida como la nieve.  
—¿Ella lo encontró?  
—Sí, al parecer estaba teniendo una relación sexual con él —contestó el oficial Davis—. Vino a limpiar el cuarto como siempre y cuando no abrió la puerta pensó que algo andaba mal. Lo encontró así.  
—¿Te habló de algún enemigo o algo así? —le preguntó a la mucama. Ella niega con la cabeza. Apenas y hablaron, solo tenían sexo—. ¿Viste a alguien extraño anoche? ¿Si trajo a una mujer negra a su habitación?  
—Trabajo en las mañanas.  
—Ya. Puedes irte.  
—¿No quiere interrogarla más? —preguntó Davis, confundido.  
—Esa mujer no mataría a una mosca. Aquí tenemos algo —empezó a decir mirando al cadáver— horrible, mucho peor que un simple crimen pasional. De hecho, reconozco esto.

...

—¿Qué tenemos exactamente? —preguntó Drew. Davies está a su lado.  
La detective Mercedes "Misty" Knight, de la estación policial del precinto 29 en Harlem, camina alrededor del cadáver, en su cabeza, en la vida real solo está viendo las fotos y camina alrededor de la silla. Están en el cuarto de hotel, nada se ha tocado hasta su llegada, pero el cuerpo ya fue llevado a la morgue a recibir la autopsia y ser identificado por sus seres queridos.  
—Está enojada —empezó a decir Mercedes Knight—, odia a cierto tipo de hombres, los quiere castigar. Fue víctima de abuso físico y sexual. Es negra y atractiva. Probablemente joven. Es organizada, calculadora e inteligente. Es capaz de controlar su odio, sus impulsos, hasta el momento en que le toca matar.

»Es solitaria. No tiene problemas en mantener un empleo y es probablemente muy eficiente. Pero no tiene mucha vida social, tal vez ni un solo amigo. Aun así, es probable que posea un alto nivel social, pues puede ser carismática y encantadora, lo suficiente para seducir a sus víctimas. Ese es el perfil… ¿Asustada? —añadió al ver la palidez de Jessica. Ella asiente—. Es entendible, es especial. Demasiado peligrosa. La mitad de sus víctimas fueron sospechados o convictos acosadores sexuales, raperos que objetivaban o denigraban a las mujeres en sus canciones, abusadores de esposas y padres violentos. El resto, de los cuales no sabemos, pudieron ser iguales o ella los creyó iguales, o pudieron recordarle a su padre y revivió su venganza con ellos. Son en total trece muertos en Harlem.

—Y solo en Harlem, ¿verdad? Se siente cómoda ahí, conoce el lugar a la perfección, los locales que sus víctimas frecuentan, las posibles rutas de escape por si algo sale mal. Es su cuna. ¿Por qué crees que decidió mudarse?  
—No lo sé. No estamos para nada cerca de atraparla y dudo que se haya sentido en peligro. Con lo cuidadosa que es y con su éxito, es arrogante y confiada, cada día más. No se cree capaz de fallar. Debe seguir sus crímenes, me gustaría que para este punto su arrogancia sea tan grande que haga contacto con la policía, para burlarse y regocijarse en su inteligencia. Supongo que debo esperar.  
—No creo que le interese la publicidad, si se cree una castigadora, una especie de heroína de las mujeres, no pararía de hablar. Es personal. Probablemente ni siquiera le importa las reacciones del público o la policía.  
—Eso es probable. Y es una mierda.

Misty le enseña una de las fotos: dos copas en la cómoda al lado de la cama.  
—Los droga, los hace dóciles, incapaces de hablar. Es una droga muy difícil de conseguir. Si ya no era jodido, tiene buenos contactos… Intentamos una operación en cubierto, una de nuestras oficiales entró en un club y se hizo pasar por una _groupie_ de un rapero conocido por sus polémicas letras sobre mujeres, además fue acusado de abuso sexual, aunque nada fue probado. A ella no le importó… No sabemos si nuestra oficial la encontró, pero definitivamente ella fue encontrada.  
Un silencio.  
—Lo lamento —dijo Jessica.  
—Es cuidadosa, no deja huellas ni ADN —continuó para no pensar en que fue su orden la que mató a una joven y talentosa oficial—. No deja que nada se meta en su camino, y su ritual es sagrado. La oficial no entraba en su perfil de víctimas, así que simplemente le metió un balazo en la cabeza. Creo que su primera víctima debió ser su padre, por lo de la correa. He investigado todo el maldito barrio, pero no he encontrado nada que encaje en el perfil, y el perfil está perfecto.  
—¿Has tenido algún contacto con el FBI?  
—Sí, me dieron un perfil similar. Una diferencia es que creen que su padre está vivo, y el resto solo ocupan su lugar por el momento hasta que tenga el valor para matarlo. Pero lo dudo, es demasiado buena, la confianza ya la tiene. En fin, están demasiado ocupados con sus propios problemas, así que no espero que nos presten mucha ayuda en la investigación. Mierda, el crimen está cada vez peor —suspiró—. ¿Estás conmigo, Jessica? Capturarla no será sencillo, nos tomará mucho tiempo.  
—Te acompañaré tanto como pueda.  
Lo primero que hicieron fue hacerle preguntas al botones del hotel sobre la mujer que acompañó a la víctima la noche anterior. No recibieron más información de que en efecto fue una mujer negra y atractiva, joven, en sus veinte. El botones no conoce el nombre de la mujer. Hubiera sido uno falso aún si ese fuera el caso.

Jefferson Davies se retira, sus fuerzas son requeridas en la ciudad.

...

La encontraron más rápido de lo que pensaron. Incluso Misty decidió abrazar la esperanza, a pesar de todo lo que sabe sobre ella, y su experiencia. El poder de un perfil criminal no debe ser subestimado. Buscaron en el edificio de apartamentos más cercano a la línea de metro que conecta a Bedford con Harlem. Preguntaron por mujeres negras, jóvenes y atractivas, que se hayan mudado en los últimos dos meses y medio hasta cuatro meses. Hace cuatro meses sucedió el último asesinato en Harlem, y la asesina serial que buscan usualmente mata cada dos meses.

El arrendador, de buena memoria, les proveyó de varios nombres en su lista de registro. Knight envió los nombres a que fueran revisados para saber quiénes venían de Harlem, pero encontró algo diferente: El nombre de Brenda Williams, quien, en efecto, vive en Harlem, fue el único que no pasó el chequeo a fondo, la información sobre su persona era insuficiente: una identidad falsa. Lo suficientemente buena para pasar en la mayoría de lugares, incluido el contrato para alquilar apartamento.

Misty se pone feliz al enterarse que la señorita Williams está en casa.  
—No podemos asumir que es ella solo por eso —dijo Jessica Drew.  
—Aun si encontramos recortes de periódicos o artículos en su computadora, no significaría nada. Sería suficiente para arrestarla e interrogarla, pero si no cae y no dice nada la alertaríamos y la investigación se vería comprometida.  
—¿Qué hay de los penes? Nunca están en la escena, ¿verdad? Tal vez se los lleva como trofeos. También podríamos encontrar el cinturón con el cual los golpea, las drogas que usa, el arma que usó con tu oficial. Eso sería suficiente.  
—Es lo suficientemente cuidadosa para tenerlo todo oculto o guardado en otro lugar.  
—O puede que su confianza sea tanta que nunca esperaría que la encontrarán.  
Misty se muerde el labio, piensa. Cierra los ojos, considera. Se enoja.  
—¡Mierda! —se desahogó—. No quiero arriesgarme. Por el momento vamos a vigilarla.

...

Drew compra provisiones en una tienda, será un largo día. Ha tenido que cancelar una cita, y era una mujer que realmente le gustaba, con la que podía verse en una larga relación, tal vez más. No lleva mucho como detective, pero ya el trabajo se está metiendo en su vida privada. Sube al auto.  
—¿Te gusta ser policía, Drew? —preguntó Knight recostándose en el asiento conductor.  
Jessica pausa un instante.  
—Sí, supongo. No tanto como lo esperaba. No es un trabajo agradable, pongámoslo así. Las pocas cosas que he visto ya me han dejado jodida. Espero emocionada por más, me gusta tanto —dijo con una sonrisa.

Knight se ríe.  
—¿Por qué decidiste serlo? ¿Para servir y proteger? ¿O solo te gustan las donas?  
—No. Nada tan noble… o delicioso. Trabajo familiar más que nada. Mi padre, mi hermano. Su padre antes de él y ya sabes cómo va. Desde niña me inculcó las glorias de ser un oficial de la policía, la felicidad que trae hacer la ciudad más segura. Pero cuando crecí, no me mintió, quería que supiera la dura realidad y estuviera lista. Él es el noble, creo, puso su vida en peligro muchas veces durante el trabajo, incluso cuando ya se había retirado. Él si quiere servir y proteger, y lo hizo bien.

»Ahora sus hijos deben continuar con la llamada. Si soy sincera, lo más interesante del trabajo son resolver los puzles. Elegí ser policía para hacerlo feliz, más que nada. Es un buen padre, nunca me faltó nada gracias a él. Me hubiera apoyado en lo que sea que hubiera elegido, pero como dije, quería hacerlo feliz.  
—Desearía haber estado en tu lugar. Tener ese tipo de apoyo. Mi padre me dijo que fallaría, que no es un trabajo para mujer y que crearía más peligro en vez de reducirlo. Es un jodido cabrón —rio—. No he hablado con él en siete años, no desde el funeral de mi madre. Nunca me perdonó por no seguir sus ideales de vida. Siempre fui una niña que le daba la contraria, que señalaba sus errores. Nada de lo que hice alguna vez lo hizo feliz. Quería ser policía, más que nada, pero no mentiré, me gustó la idea de hacerlo enojar.  
—¿Cómo murió tu madre?  
—Cáncer.  
—Lo lamento.  
—Gracias. Ella si me apoyo, ¿sabes? A pesar de que no le gustó la idea. Era lo que quería hacer, así que sonrió y me abrazó. Confiaba en que mi cerebro estaría puesto a bien uso. Mierda, la amaba —dijo para luego mirar una fotografía de ella. Se la enseña a Jessica. Misty se estira y come algunas galletas—. Bueno, basta de tanta tristeza. ¡Hablemos de hombres! ¿Tienes alguno en tu vida?  
—Soy lesbiana.  
—¿En serio? No lo pareces.  
—¿Cómo se supone que debe parecer una lesbiana?  
—Bueno, ya sabes, no como… —Jessica levanta una ceja, sonríe de lado—. Olvídalo. No dije nada —dijo levantando las manos—. ¿Tus padres lo saben?  
—Sí. Mi padre de hecho se puso feliz. Menos posibilidades de que te asesinen, dijo.  
Misty se ríe tanto que casi se atora.  
—Adoro a tu padre.  
—Yo también —dijo comiendo un chocolate.

...

La noche ha caído y Jessica Drew se ha quedado dormida al ritmo de la música de la radio. Misty Knight, por su parte, no ha quitado su mirada de la puerta. De pronto, su rostro se ilumina. Por fin ha salido. Lleva el cabello rizado, y lo tiene muy largo; viste con ropas sueltas, coloridas y alegres. No es el look que esperaba de su asesina serial. Es una elección extraña para un disfraz.

Enciende el auto. La sospechosa camina con calma, bebiendo agua de una botella, ignorante del hecho que la sigue un auto policial. Knight eligió un auto que nunca sería identificado como uno típico que usaría un policía, de esa forma ha tenido mucho excito en trabajos como este. La sigue por diez minutos hasta que, de pronto, la sospechosa ha cambiado su patrón de movimiento completamente. Sucedió después de que bajara la mirada por un instante.  
—¿Nos descubrió? —preguntó Jessica.  
—¿Cómo? Ni siquiera ha volteado la cabeza.  
—Acaba de hacerlo ahora.  
La sospechosa corre por un callejón, Misty baja del auto y decide seguirla a pie, Jessica conduce, busca rodearla. Knight está en buena condición física, pero la sospechosa debe ser una atleta, la ha perdido de vista muy rápido. Está enojada, pero aun así se ríe, no puede creer que no anticipó algo como eso.  
—¿¡Dónde está!? —gritó Jessica desde la ventana del auto.  
—No tengo idea. Y no sé qué mierda ha ocurrido. Tuve cuidado, sé que tuve cuidado de que no nos viera. No debería haberse dado cuenta a menos que tenga un jodido sexto sentido. ¿Cómo mierda se dio cuenta? ¡Dime que le viste la cara!  
—No, lo siento.  
—Mierda. No pude memorizarme sus facciones. ¡Y llevaba tanto maquillaje! No lo sé. No creo que pueda reconocerla incluso si la tengo frente a frente.

...

La sospechosa se recuesta en una pared en un callejón, puede ver a sus perseguidoras a lo lejos. Respira apresurada. Se remueve la peluca, se limpia el maquillaje con agua. Se quita las ropas coloridas y se queda en un traje, pegadas, de cuero, escotado, negras. Sus brazos, hombros, cuello y pecho quedan al descubierto. Ha pasado de ser una joven con un aire inocente a una mujer sensual.  
—¿Policías? ¿Cómo mierda? —gruñe.  
—¡Contesta, carajo! _Typhoid_, ¿me oyes? —dijo una voz por el celular. Le pertenece a quien le envió el mensaje que le aviso de que era seguida—. ¿La has cagado, _Typhoid_? ¿La has cagado?  
—No lo creo. ¿Dudas de mí? Nunca les he dado razones. Saben lo cuidadosa que soy.  
—¿Entonces por qué carajo te persiguen policías? Detectives, incluso.  
—¡No lo sé! Pero no es por nuestro negocio. Eso te lo puedo prometer. Es imposible que sepan de mi existencia. No existo, ¿recuerdas?  
—¿Hay algo que necesite ser destruido?

...

Knight y Drew deciden entrar al apartamento, usan como argumento la probabilidad de la destrucción de evidencia. Pero no hay prácticamente nada. No parece un lugar habitado, hay polvo por doquier. Las detectives se miran a los ojos, y suspiran. Buscan en vano, no hay rastro de evidencia.


	10. Tela 10 - Cazada

**TELA 10: CAZADA**

**Queens, New York (2002).**

Han estado escapando por tres meses, viviendo en apartamentos pequeños, baratos. Peter ha terminado su desayuno y está leyendo comics sentado en su cama, y Miles construye un castillo con sus legos en una esquina. Cindy, a sus siete años de edad, está sentada en una silla, mirando al suelo, aburrida. A su lado, sobre la mesa, está su tarea ya terminada: Matemáticas de bachillerato.

Delilah limpia su pistola sobre la misma mesa de madera. Le echa una mirada a la niña; se le ocurre una idea. Le llama la atención, pone su mano sobre la mesa, separa sus dedos, coge su cuchillo y golpeaba con la punta en los espacios, una y otra vez, subiendo la velocidad a cada momento. Cindy sonríe de oreja a oreja a los pocos segundos, se muestra muy interesada.  
—Eres tan genial, mamá —dijo sentándose sobre sus piernas. Delilah sonríe y le acaricia la cabeza. Cindy la imita, lo intenta lentamente. Roza su dedo con la hoja por subir la velocidad muy pronto. Delilah le limpia la sangre y le venda la herida. Recuerda haber visto una vez a una madre besar una herida para «mejorarla», así que lo intenta. Cindy se ve confundida, extrañada, entorna los ojos. Sin decir nada le comunica que no comprende el propósito del beso, no logró nada. Delilah se ríe y la abraza.

**New York, New York, viernes 16 de noviembre del 2018.**

Está en un comedor, ha ordenado macarrones con queso y chocolate caliente. Cindy golpea con el cuchillo en los espacios entre sus dedos, marcando la mesa. Un niño la mira con ojos brillosos, curiosos. Ella le sonríe.  
—No lo intentes en casa. —Una encargada le recrimina por marcar la mesa. Cindy se ríe y le da un grueso fajo de billetes—. Compra otra. Compra diez más.

...

Desde el otro extremo de la calle, en su auto, _Bushmaster_ mira como dos de sus miembros son arrestados, aprieta el timón con tanta fuerza que amenaza con romperlo. Está en guerra, no puede darse el lujo de perder a dos soldados. Le costó mucho entrenarlos.  
Los separan con la esperanza de poder romperlos. Pero no llegan a nada. Jessica Jones, cuando les entregó la grabación, les dijo que estaba segura que el de los lentes fue quien inició el incendio, y que probablemente también fue quien asesinó al dueño de la tienda.  
—¿Dónde estuviste en la noche del lunes doce de noviembre, de siete a nueve de la noche? —preguntó el detective Stanley Carter. Comanche no dice nada, no se ve intimidado por la mirada asesina del detective Castle. Carter se mantiene calmado, sonríe con amabilidad—. Hazte un favor, Darius. Tenemos testigos que dicen que _Shades_ lo hizo todo, tú no necesitas caer, todo es culpa suya. Estoy tratando de ayudarte, Darius. Si hablas podrás irte libre, no habrá cargos en tu contra. No fue tu culpa, él fue el de la idea.

...

—Hazte un favor, Hernan —dijo la detective Misty Knight, en la otra sala de interrogación—. Tenemos testigos y tu ADN. Fuiste descuidado. Darius está diciéndole todo a mis compañeros en la otra habitación. Está siendo inteligente, no piensa caer contigo. Ya has perdido. Si confiesas podemos hacerte las cosas más fáciles, reducir tu sentencia. Sé inteligente.  
Hernan Álvarez sonríe de lado, se recuesta en la incómoda silla. Le causa mucha gracia como intentan y fallan. No es un principiante.  
—No tengo nada que decir más que: Abogado.  
_Bushmaster_ recibe la información sobre la situación a través del abogado. Maldice la estupidez de sus miembros, no los entrenó tan bien como pensaba. «Ni una palabra a nadie, mucho menos a la policía». Debió agregar a los Vigilantes. No hay pruebas del asesinato ni del incendio, las pistolas fueron desechadas, y ellos no derramaron sangre ni dejaron nada que contenga su ADN. El video de ellos peleando con la Viuda tiene mala calidad, se argumentará de que pueden ser cualquiera. Y él se encargará de que los posibles testigos entiendan que no deben abrir la boca. El caso no llegará a nada, pero las huellas de _Shades_ y Comanche estarán en el sistema, sus rostros y nombres serán conocimiento público, y la policía los estará vigilando día y noche. No podrán actuar.  
—La Viuda Blanca —dijo furioso—. Perra.  
Los Rivales no toleran ofensas.

...

Katherine Pryde, una joven alta y esbelta, de largo cabello castaño y piel bronceada, está sentada en el asiento del jet privado cerca a la ventana. A su lado está sentado Logan, su maestro, un hombre de baja estatura, corpulento y velludo. Kitty mira a la Viuda Blanca en una tableta de tecnología punta, mientras come pedazos de chocolate.  
—Es rápida y hábil. Tiene buen instinto. Claro, no olvidemos que está peleando con idiotas. Pero igual. Es buena.  
—¿Puedes derrotarla? —preguntó Logan. Come una gruesa hamburguesa con extra carne. Huele un habano.  
—Probablemente no. Pero puedo matarla.  
—Esa no es la misión. Necesita decirnos lo que sabe de _Silk_. Esperemos que de buena manera. Y debemos convencerla a que se una a nosotros.  
—Eso podría ser difícil. Parece ser una súper policía. O una Vigilante, como muchos le dicen. En todo caso, no parece ser una fan de los criminales, y probablemente nosotros no somos muy diferentes a sus ojos.  
—En ese caso debemos llevarla por la fuerza. ¿Tienes un plan?  
—Por supuesto, maestro. Es simple. —Kitty mueve sus esbeltos dedos por la pantalla de la tableta, muestra un mapa—. Parece ser mucho más activa en el área de Manhattan, debe ser ahí donde vive. Contratamos algunos criminales, ellos cometen un crimen que la atraerá, entonces la atrapamos una vez los derrote. Chocolate comido.

...

Jessica Jones le comunica a Gwen que no encontraron nada, nadie dijo nada, y que los soltaron. Se viste como la Viuda Blanca, y así se presenta en todas las casas, intentando convencerlos de que todo estará bien, que serán protegidos. «Nadie puede protegernos, ni siquiera tú», es lo que dijeron todos antes de cerrarle la puerta. Y tal vez tengan razón, después de todo no pudo proteger al dueño de la tienda, el señor Fahim Anand. Por su culpa hay una viuda y huérfanos. Piensa en que tal vez, tal vez ella misma tendrá que testificar. Pero tiene miedo, si lo hace, sus amigas y sus padres sin duda estarán en peligro. Se detiene a pensarlo en la mitad de la calle. Los segundos pasan.  
—Me preguntaba cuándo volverías —dijo una joven rubia—. Me llamo Liz Allan, yo grabé el video. Estuve ahí. Los vi. Puedo testificar.  
—Sería suficiente. Pero, ¿no tienes miedo?  
—Claro que lo tengo. Pero lo haré por ti.  
Gwen sonríe. Le agradece.  
—Yo también lo haré —dijo un hombre negro, un anciano—. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados ante la maldad. Nuestro señor Jesucristo no aprobaría. He vivido una buena vida. Me siento avergonzando por dejarme asustar.  
—Era lo inteligente, anciano —dijo una gruesa voz. Gwen salta sobre el anciano, ambos caen al suelo. Al instante siguiente dispara una tela a la pistola del tirador y se la arrebata. Es un hombre alto y corpulento en una chaqueta negra de cuero, con guantes y un pasamontañas negro. No está solo, pero al parecer, tampoco lo está la Viuda. Otro tirador cae al suelo y el hombre responsable lo noquea con un golpe de su pistola.  
—NYPD. ¡Al suelo! —gritó Frank Castle apuntado con su glock.

El hombre de la chaqueta levanta las manos, no esperaba que la policía tuviera tiempo y recursos para gastarlos en un crimen que no debería ser muy importante, deben saber sobre la conexión de _Shades_ y Comanche con Los Rivales. Cuatro uniformes aparecen, novatos. Liderándolos está la detective Knight, ocupándose después de su fallo con la carnicera de Harlem.  
—¿Esperaban que yo viniera? —preguntó Gwen.  
—Sí —dijo Misty—. Claramente este caso te importa.

La Viuda Blanca asiente. Echa una mirada a los arrestados, y sonríe.  
—Que quede claro que yo no te dejaría ir —dijo Castle—. Tengo mis dudas contigo. No se puede confiar en quienes ocultan su rostro. Pero te daré la oportunidad de probarte.  
Gwen se eleva, se balancea, y Liz Allan la graba con su celular. En lo alto, logra ver a un tirador más, hasta entonces escondido, y su primera reacción es gritar, avisarles del peligro; duda mucho acertar con una telaraña a tal distancia. Frank Castle recibe un disparo en su pecho, en su chaleco antibalas, al mismo tiempo en que él dispara, dándole en la cabeza al tirador, matándolo al instante.

...

Teme responder a la video llamada, es el segundo al mando justo porque no falla, Willis se deshará de él si continua de esta forma. Acepta la llamada.  
—Tus hombres fueron capturados por la policía —dijo Willis Stryker, con voz imponente y profunda. Es un hombre negro, de rostro agresivo, peinado militar y una frondosa pero pequeña barba. Es alto, muy alto, y viste en traje y corbata—. Se suponía que debían limpiar, pero solo han ensuciado más las cosas.  
—Lo sé, señor —dijo _Bushmaster_—. Fue una sorpresa. Quédese tranquilo, no hablarán. Seguiremos proveyendo a sus familias, y si son débiles, amenazaremos a sus esposas e hijos.  
—Sé cómo funciona, muchacho. No me hables como a un principiante.  
—Lo siento, señor.  
—Asegúrate de que se coman los años. Mantén los ojos abiertos con la policía. Lidia con la Viuda Blanca. Haz tu parte en la guerra. Y John, no la vuelvas a joder.  
_Bushmaster_ asiente. Willis Stryker se despide, tiene una caridad a la cuál asistir.

...

No pudieron encontrar ni a _Shades_ ni a Comanche, se desvanecieron con ayuda de la organización criminal a la que pertenecen. Liz Allan fue protegida por ser desconocida a Los Rivales, pero el anciano fue asesinado en su hogar. Creyó estar protegido por la desaparición de los sospechosos, así que rechazó la protección, no dejaría a sus plantas solas. Pero Los Rivales no se arriesgarán. El mensaje fue enviado fuerte y claro. Gwen Stacy, al enterarse, dejó su trabajo sin dar explicaciones. Fue al gimnasio y golpeó la bolsa de arena con furia. Pasó así una hora, pero su enojo no se fue. Se vistió como la Viuda Blanca y buscó por cada esquina, no solo en Harlem, en toda Nueva York. Nadie sabía nada. Y se puso en deuda con Jessica Jones ya que ella la condujo por toda la ciudad.

...

Katherine Pryde y Logan crearon tres crimines y la policía los resolvió todos, la Viuda no se dejó ver por ningún lado, ocupada con su búsqueda que finalmente no la llevó a nada más que a una advertencia de sus jefes de que puede perder su trabajo si continua así. La cuarta vez fue la vencida. Para hacerse sentir mejor por su fallo en atrapar a sus enemigos, Gwen entra en acción, dejando su trabajo una vez más sin excusa, perdiéndolo al ignorar a sus jefes cuándo le dijeron que no se fuera.

Los ladrones se mantienen fuertes dentro de la joyería, tienen rehenes y piden una camioneta blindada dónde escapar, o los matarán a todos. Son novatos, Kitty y Logan le dieron las armas, pero obviaron darles un método de escape. La Viuda Blanca, silenciosamente, entra por el tragaluz cinco metros sobre ellos; Kitty y Logan no eligieron cualquier joyería. No tiene espacio donde descender sin ser vista, son siete de ellos, será difícil derrotarlos. Remueve dos armas con sus telarañas, y llega a derribar a uno con un disparo a la cabeza de su pistola no letal. Salta con todas sus fuerzas hacia una esquina evitando los disparos, y en el camino logra derribar a los dos sin armas con sus balas de caucho.

Se esconde sentada detrás de un estante.  
—¡No te acerques! —gritó uno, asustado—. ¡Los mataré, lo juro!  
—No te ayudará en nada matarlos, solo harás las cosas más difíciles para ti.  
—Maldita sea —dijo al borde del llanto—. Sabía que esto era una mala idea.

La Viuda sale por el lado derecho, detiene la mano del que se encuentra más cerca antes de que dispare, le dobla el brazo casi fracturándoselo al no controlarse por su enojo y usa al ladrón como escudo, no sin antes recibir una bala en el hombro izquierdo. Le dolió, pero no tanto como esperaba. Protegida por el joven ladrón, le dispara al resto. La policía entra, algunos oficiales le agradecen, otros permanecen callados.

Se aleja balanceándose, sin saber que alguien la está mirando a lo lejos, y que la siguen. En lo alto de un edificio se mira la herida, tiene un recuerdo fugaz de su mano; se mira la cicatriz, no le gusta tener marcas en su cuerpo. Se limpia la sangre con una de sus vendas, de alguna forma no se esperaba sangrar. El dolor es mínimo, cree que es por la adrenalina que siente, aún está caliente. Se cambia de ropa, baja por el ascensor mientras bebe algo de agua y se arregla su cabello.

Se detiene por un instante al salir del ascensor que la lleva al estacionamiento, con varios autos, pero cero personas. Ha visto a Katherine de pie en una esquina, aun con su casco de motocicleta puesto. Le da la espalda, deja caer su cabello sobre su rostro en un intento de ocultarlo, no cree que le darán tiempo para más. Camina en dirección opuesta, cada vez más rápido mientras Kitty la sigue.

Gwen se planta y se vuelve.  
—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó.  
—Que te portes bien —dijo Kitty apuntándole con su pistola.

Gwen respira hondo, se sube la manga del brazo derecho con su mano izquierda y dispara una telaraña a la pistola y se la arrebata. Le apunta con ella. Está demasiado enojada como para ser amable.  
—Tú pórtate bien.  
—Hazle caso a mi compañera —dijo Logan a sus espaldas. Gwen se vuelve, oye detrás a Pryde quitándole el seguro a otra pistola—. No vas a ganar. Mucho menos con esa herida en tu hombro. No lo sientes ahora, pero dolerá como una perra. En especial con nuestra ayuda.

Gwen se va relajando, su respiración se va normalizando. Tiene miedo. Pero no pueden ver su rostro, eso la calma. No se decide si tienen poderes o no.  
—¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué quieren?  
—¿Cómo obtuviste tus poderes? —preguntó Logan.  
—Me los gane jugando al bingo —bromeó sin expresión en su rostro.  
—¿Dónde está Cindy Moon? —continuó Logan.  
—No sé de quién hablas.  
—No tenemos tiempo para juegos. Solo dinos dónde está, será lo mejor. Queremos que te nos unas. Trabajar para nosotros es la decisión correcta, tendrás tu vida resuelta. Podrás ayudar a muchas personas con el dinero que ganarás.  
—¿Qué trabajo haría para ustedes?  
—Protección.  
—¿Nada sobre matar enemigos?  
—No si no quieres.  
—Pero ustedes son criminales. ¿Por qué trabajaría con criminales?  
—¿Entonces no trabajas para Moon? Ella no es mejor. Piénsalo.  
—Está bien, me uniré a ustedes. Pero tienen que ayudarme a encontrar a dos hombres.  
Gwen les dice todo lo que sabe sobre _Shades_ y Comanche, y Logan le responde que hará todo lo posible para encontrarlos. La dejan. Y una vez están lejos de ella, Pryde habla.  
—No se unirá a nosotros.  
—Lo sé.  
—Creí que el plan era llevarla a Madame.  
—Conoce a Moon, ella es una criminal, y esa chica es una Justiciera, ¿verdad? Podemos llevarnos a ambas una vez se peleen entre ellas. Así será más fácil. No la pierdas de vista.

...

Gwen empieza a pensar en su proveedora, pero también en sus nuevos conocidos, no le dan buena impresión, así que no duda de la palabra de Cindy, no cree que sea coincidencia que aparecieran tan pronto, se aseguró de que nadie la viera llegar. Se quita esas cosas de la mente por el momento, debe removerse la bala, pero no sabe a quién acudir. Betty estudió medicina en la universidad, probablemente será capaz de sacar la bala, desinfectarle la herida y coserle, pero sabría su identidad. No tiene más que llamar a Jessica Jones. Ella le consigue un médico clandestino, ir a un hospital hará que su padre se entere sobre la herida, y se empezarán a hacer preguntas. No tiene el dinero para pagar, Jessica cubre la factura médica, con un descuento por ser la primera vez, y Gwen le queda en deuda una vez más.

El auto de Jessica huele extraño. Los asientos traseros están ocupados con botellas vacías de licor. Gwen necesita abrir la ventana.  
—¿Cómo conoces a tantos criminales? —preguntó Gwen. Jessica se encoge de hombros y sonríe de lado.  
—Te ves mejor como rubia, por cierto.

Stacy llega a casa. Camina descalza.  
—¿Dónde estuviste durante todo el día? —preguntó Glory Grant, recostada en el mueble de la sala. Mary Jane está sentada a su lado, acariciando a Grimnir, quien mueve la cola cuando ve a su dueña. La pelirroja le echa una mirada, ella sabe—. ¿Por qué estás vestida así? ¿Por qué llevas una peluca?

Gwen no responde y solo hace un gesto con su mano para después tirar al mueble unas gafas de sol y dejar caer al piso una peluca castaña, una gabardina crema y zapatos negros de tacón bajo. Camina directamente al baño a darse a una ducha, dejando caer al suelo un short jean, medias largas de color negro y un top blanco con escote. Al salir, vestida como siempre, les dice que irá a recuperar su trabajo, está segura de que ya saben que lo perdió si fueron a almorzar al comedor como todos los días.  
—Lo lamento, señor Hernández. He estado teniendo muchos problemas personales últimamente. No era yo misma. Quiero mi empleo de vuelta. Por favor, se lo ruego. No pasará otra vez.

Hernández suspira.  
—Está bien. Eres una buena chica, Gwen. Siempre has sido muy responsable. Nunca nos has dado problemas antes. Puedes tener el empleo, pero que no vuelva a pasar.

Sale a botar la basura y la ve de pie en una esquina, al lado de su motocicleta. Gwen respira hondo y la sigue al callejón donde bota la basura.  
—Mira, si vas a seguir con tu mierda de heroína —empezó a decir enojada— vas a tener que llevar protección. No me sirves de nada si estás muerta. Te daré una armadura.  
—¿Quién eres? —preguntó calmada.  
—¿De qué hablas?  
—¿Quién eres? ¿Cuál es tu trabajo? ¿Cómo tienes acceso a tantas cosas? ¿Por qué te buscan? ¿Cómo obtuviste tus poderes? ¿¡Quién eres!? —exclamó casi en grito.  
—Están aquí, ¿verdad? Te han visitado. ¿Un hombre, corto, musculoso, peludo? ¿Él vino a verte?... Mierda. —Camina hacia su motocicleta, Gwen la sigue repitiendo las mismas preguntas, y añade una sobre el hombre—. Se llama Logan, y es el cabrón que mató a mi madre. Nos vamos, hablaremos luego —dijo sentándose y poniéndose el casco.  
—No, hablaremos ahora —replicó enfadada.

Cindy se baja de la motocicleta y se remueve el casco. Se le ve enojada.  
—¿Quieres saber? —dijo caminando hacia ella, imponente, mientras la rubia, a pesar de ser más alta, retrocede intimidada y traga saliva—. ¡Bien! —le exclamó en la cara, casi en grito; Gwen se quedó sin más espacio a donde retroceder—. Sí, soy una criminal. Preparo drogas y las vendo. Robo armas y las vendo. Y robo la tecnología que necesito para seguir putas sobreviviendo. ¿Pero sabes qué? Ellos son peores. Y sin mi ayuda, morirás en las calles uno de estos días y todos te olvidaran, heroína. No tendrás mejor trato con ellos. ¿Entonces qué va ser? ¿Vienes conmigo? Porque de seguro te han seguido y al ver que no nos estamos matando, vendrán por ambas.  
—Me estaban siguiendo —dijo mostrando un rastreador destruido—. No sé cuándo me lo pusieron, ni siquiera me di cuenta. Pero era obvio y lo encontré. De lo que si me di cuenta es que me estaban siguiendo, así que los perdí en un supermercado concurrido donde me cambié de ropa. Estoy bastante segura de que los perdí.  
—Vaya —sonrió—. No eres tan tonta como pensé. ¿Pagaste por las ropas y la peluca? —Gwen desvía la mirada y muestra los dientes en una mueca de molestia. Cindy se ríe—. Vale. Entonces, ¿trabajamos juntas?  
—Hasta que los derrotemos. Pero si trabajamos juntas, no podrás cometer más crimines.

Cindy suspira. Se lo piensa por varios segundos, Gwen se enoja ante eso. Moon rueda los ojos y acepta. Se dan un apretón de manos.  
—Eres tan aburrida. Bueno, yo también tengo una petición, tienes que dejar tus actos de heroína. Solo hasta que los encontremos y lidiemos con ellos. Aún si eres cuidadosa, estarías tentando a la suerte. ¿Qué dices?  
Gwen Stacy acepta a regañadientes.

...

Gwen ha trabajado todo el día, debía recuperar el tiempo perdido. Todo el tiempo estuvo pensando en lo mucho que le gustaría detenerse y salir en busca de alguien a quien salvar. Al llegar a casa se da cuenta de que no pensó en Mary Jane, le molesta que su mente estuviera tan ocupada como para no pensar en el bienestar de su amiga. Sabe que ha estado bien acompañada por Glory, pero eso no evita que se sienta culpable.  
Acaricia a Grimnir y le da un beso en la frente. Saluda a sus amigas, le sonríe a Mary Jane. Busca agua en la cocina. Glory se le acerca. Hablan en voz baja.  
—¿Cómo estuvo? —preguntó Gwen.  
—Bien, supongo. No estoy muy segura. Ha estado callada, pero vimos algo de televisión. Nada que pueda hacerle recordar el trauma, tal y como me dijiste.  
—Bien. Gracias.  
—¿Y cómo estás tú? ¿Qué has estado haciendo? No puedo creer que casi perdiste tu empleo. Esa no eres tú. ¿Qué rayos?  
—Tengo un novio, okey, Peter. Y es nuevo, y como que me ha vuelto algo loca. Lamento si las preocupé.  
—Entonces… ¿Le gustan los juegos de rol?  
—¿Eh?  
—Ya sabes. Por como estabas vestida. Y la peluca.  
—Ah… Sí. Le encantan los juegos de rol.

...

Mary Jane es la última en bañarse antes de ir a dormir; Gwen fue la primera. En el baño, se mira en el espejo, sus moretones, su cuerpo desnudo. Siente que lo está viendo en tercera persona, es una sensación extraña. Se siente sucia, dañada. Todo el día estuvo pensando en si Glory la querría a pesar de lo sucedido. No percibió nada que le dijera lo contrario, pero pudo notar cierta incomodidad en ella.  
Se mira fijamente a los ojos. Se toca un pecho, como tantas otras veces, pero esta vez no se está fijando si mantienen una forma atractiva y si hay algo que pueda hacer para aumentarles ese aspecto. Tal vez comprar un mejor sostén. Su otra mano toca su abdomen, pero no para asegurarse que no haya aumentado de peso. Su mano desciende a su sexo. De pronto se siente enferma. Vomita en el inodoro. Betty, quien aún está secándose el cabello, la oye.  
—¿Está todo bien?  
—Sí. No pasa nada.  
Mary Jane se mete a la ducha y abre la llave. Respira agitada. Se arrodilla bajo el agua caliente. Grita y llora en silencio.


	11. Tela 11 - Héroe

**TELA 11: HÉROE**

**New York, sábado 17 de noviembre del 2018.**

Temprano en la mañana, las puertas de la libertad se abren para Billy Russo. El Bello Russo no parece tener una sola herida, probablemente vivió como rey gracias a su reputación. Estuvo preso por solo un año, en cargos de posesión de una pistola sin licencia. Reconoce el segundo coche que le recibe. Frank Castle sale de su auto fumando un cigarrillo, lo deja caer cuando Russo le sonríe.

El detective cree firmemente que es un Ejecutor para distintos mafiosos y organizaciones criminales, pero nunca pudo encontrar ninguna evidencia, el Bello es cuidadoso. La pistola fue su único fallo, no esperaba que Castle fingiera circunstancias exigentes para entrar a su apartamento. Frank declaró al capitán Stacy que creyó oír gritos de ayuda de una mujer; en realidad eran gemidos de placer y diversión.

El nuevamente hombre libre se acerca dos pasos, sonriendo amigable, amenazando con abrazarlo. Frank retrocede.  
—Detective. ¿Tanto me ha extrañado?  
—Te regresaré a la cárcel. Y esta vez será en Rikers.  
—Buena suerte con ello, detective —dijo con una amplia sonrisa entrando al primer auto. Baja la ventana y continua—: ¿Qué tan decepcionado está por no haber sido usted quién acabara con Fisk, eh detective? Imagino que mucho. —Agita la mano en despedida a través de la ventana. Castle pisa el cigarrillo. Sube a su auto, tiene una cita.

...

Frank Castle está sentado en el sillón, a dos metros de la silla de la psicóloga policial. Le han permitido fumar, así que lo hace. Ha estado en silencio por varios minutos, la psicóloga lo espera pacientemente. Frank la ha visitado cada semana como le es obligatorio. Pero nunca ha dicho una sola palabra sobre sus problemas. De hecho, no ha dicho absolutamente nada desde que respondió la primera pregunta.  
—¿Cómo te describirías?  
—Un asesino. Y un héroe —dijo con cierto sarcasmo.

Le ha quitado la vida a alguien después de mucho tiempo, el acto le ha traído recuerdos de la jungla, del horrible desierto, las duras montañas; los disparos, las explosiones, los gritos y el humo; la sangre, la carne quemada, las heces, la orina, y los cuerpos en descomposición: El aroma de la muerte. Cuerpos cortados por la mitad, cabezas y cuellos metros lejos del torso. Las lágrimas, los lamentos. La guerra. El infierno. Un infierno que disfrutó.

—Algunos de mis compañeros ni siquiera intentaban matar al enemigo —habló por fin. Se inclina hacia adelante y sonríe divertido al recordar a sus colegas, sus amigos—. Disparaban por sobre las cabezas, fallaban a propósito, o simplemente no disparaban. Otros atendían a los heridos, cargaban y entregaban armas, pero nunca dispararon las suyas. Justo como los soldados de las guerras mundiales, y muchas otras.  
El condicionamiento es fuerte —dijo mirando a la nada, perdiendo la sonrisa—, muy efectivo. La repetición de los ejercicios hace que cargar y disparar a matar sea tan natural como respirar. La distancia moral, vengábamos las torres, luchábamos por la justicia. Pero ellos no mataron a nadie, ni siquiera de casualidad, prefirieron arriesgar la muerte y el juicio de los demás que a disparar con precisión y poner la vida de un hombre a la suerte. Aun si eran malditos terroristas, no eran tan diferentes. Eran padres, hijos.

Un flash, un recuerdo pasa por su mente, ve a su compañero vomitar y disculparse tras matar a alguien y ver la foto de su familia, se estaba poniendo en peligro, así que él se encargó de matar al enemigo y protegerlo. Siempre se sintió orgulloso de ello.

—Suena a que eran buenos hombres —dijo la psicóloga, con voz suave.  
—Lo eran. Y yo no lo soy —dijo recostándose en el sillón.  
—Eres un buen policía, Frank. Y un padre amoroso.  
Castle ríe al escuchar eso último.  
—No paso mucho tiempo con ellos, por ser un obsesivo. Justamente lo que me hace ser un buen policía me aleja de mi familia. Me siento culpable, pero sigo haciéndolo. No puedo detenerme. Soy un mal padre.

»Y yo si maté, maté a muchos. Si ellos no lo hacían, alguien tenía que hacerlo, no iba a decepcionar a mi unidad, a mis compañeros, a mis líderes, a mi padre. Maté a 346 personas en mis tours, y recuerdo las caras de cada uno de ellos. No logro distinguirlas a todas, algunas caras están todas manchadas, borrosas, pero las recuerdo. El condicionamiento funcionó en mí de maravilla. ¿Por qué? ¿Es que soy menos humano que no dudé ni un segundo en apretar el gatillo?  
—Funciona en la gran mayoría, Frank. He hablado con muchos de ellos, lo sé. No eres menos humano, no más de lo que ellos lo son. No eres un monstruo. Sientes remordimiento, los hay quienes no.

—Pero lo disfruté. Vaya que lo disfruté —sonrió—. Era bueno en ello, lo amaba. Dudo mucho que alguno de tus otros pacientes lo disfrutara tanto, ¿verdad? —Ella abre la boca, pero la cierra al instante siguiente—. Claro que no. No querían, pero lo hicieron. Se resistieron cuanto pudieron. Hacían lo que tenían que hacer —su voz se incrementa en fuerza—, para lo que fueron entrenados, peleaban por su país. Pero yo nunca he sido bueno en nada, solo en lastimar —su voz baja—, y luego en matar. Y no seré bueno en nada más que eso —terminó con tristeza.  
—Eres un buen policía.  
—No lo soy lo suficiente. Era mejor en ser marine. A veces sueño con que lo soy otra vez, sueño con los cadáveres de mis víctimas. Es tan confuso, lo odio y lo amo al mismo tiempo. La destrucción, lo que mejor hago. Les disparé. Los maté. No dudé al apretar el gatillo y vacié mis cargas en sus cuerpos. En mis sueños dudo y a veces no disparo. Me arrodillo ante ellos y les pido perdón por quitarles la vida, y pido perdón por el dolor que les causaré a sus familiares. Y pedí perdón por disfrutarlo tanto. En la vida real no me disculpé con nadie, solo le mostré respeto a los guerreros, a aquellos que lucharon hasta el final con todo lo que tuvieron.

»Mis manos están manchadas de sangre y no importa cuánto las lave siguen —se detiene y aprieta los dientes, sus ojos están rojos, se mira fijamente las palmas—. Me sentí como un criminal. Así que ahora soy policía y atrapo a criminales. Me hace sentir mejor, me ayuda a seguir adelante; además es algo que elegí. Pero sigo siendo un asesino.  
—Hiciste tu deber. No eres un asesino.  
—No importa cuánto me repita eso, doc. Aún no me lo creo.  
—Dijiste que ser policía es algo que sí elegiste. ¿No elegiste ser un marine?  
—Mi padre fue un veterano de Vietnam, siempre se sintió muy orgulloso de ello. Al igual que de mi abuelo, hablaba con tanta pasión de él, después de todo, ayudó a acabar con los malvados nazis. «Frank, tu sangre viene de un defensor de la justicia, un héroe, siéntete orgulloso», solía decirme. Siempre me contaba historias de guerra, les daba a todas un aire de heroísmo y gloria, y yo siendo un niño tonto me las creía tal y cómo él las maquillaba. Ahora sé la verdad.

»Fue su idea la de enlistarme, sus amigos hacían lo mismo así que él también siguió el juego. Verá, su grupo no quería admitir lo mucho que les tomó para finalmente matar a un enemigo, lo mucho que sufrieron para lograr apretar esos gatillos a pesar de todo el entrenamiento y condicionamiento que recibieron, probablemente se sentían como cobardes. Querían verse fuertes y valientes ante el resto, mostrar lo hombres que eran. Y no iban a dejar que se dijera que no era verdad, que no iban a dejar a sus hijos enlistarse porque la guerra es horrible y no podrían soportarlo. No señor, la valentía y la fortaleza de un gran soldado estaba en la sangre, y nosotros los hijos, la habíamos heredado. Si moríamos no se podía probar que no éramos valientes, si vivíamos, lo éramos, y si no, simplemente mentiríamos, tal y como ellos lo hacían. Que cabrón fue mi padre —sonrió.

—¿Resientes a tu padre? ¿Estás enojado con él?  
—No —dijo riendo—. Fue un gran hombre. Lo mucho que lucho contra el condicionamiento es algo digno de admirar. Claro, no era perfecto, a veces se dejaba llevar por sus ideales de hombría. Pero estuvo ahí. Fue difícil luego de que mi madre muriera, le era difícil mantener un empleo por su TEPT, eso sumado a su tristeza y la manera horrible en que lo trataban los antiguerra por ser un veterano de Vietnam… Recuerdo a ese bastardo que le escupió —apretó los puños—. Nunca perdió la calma… Es impresionante lo bien que me crio, como nos mantuvo. Fue un gran hombre. Un verdadero hombre. Recuerdo cuando me llevaba a cazar, cuando me ayudaba con mis tareas. Amo y respeto a mi padre, perderlo fue algo desgarrador. Pero soy consciente de sus fallas.

...

Hoy de todos los días, sueña con los experimentos. Recuerda el pasado. Su padre accedió, necesitaban el dinero, pero terminó arrepintiéndose, no podía poner a su hijo en peligro. Pero ellos no lo dejarían retractarse, mucho menos cuando ya había firmado el contrato. El tratamiento experimental seguiría adelante. Y falló. No le regresaron la vista, pero con el tiempo, por puro efecto secundario, el resto de los sentidos del pequeño Matt Murdock fueron mejorados. Fue el único de los pacientes que recibió esa bendición. Ya casi tres décadas desde entonces.

Cuando tenía once años, aprendió que no fue el único. Un hombre, que solo se presentó como _Stick_, el primer Vigilante que la ciudad y estado de New York conoció, era como él. Al igual que Matt, nació ciego, vivió gran parte de su vida confiando en su oído, con ese sentido oyó los rumores sobre el tratamiento. Entonces, con ayuda de unos criminales, a los que luego asesinó, robó la medicina experimental y mejoró sus sentidos. Lo encontró y entrenó cuando su padre Jack fue asesinado y el niño vivía en una iglesia. Buscaba convertirlo en su sucesor.

...

Karen Page se ve seguida de cerca por las calles, se le ve estresada, al borde del llanto. El hombre que la sigue lleva puesto un largo y grueso abrigo, perfecto para ocultar todo tipo de drogas. Ella continúa negándose, pidiéndole que se aleje y la deje tranquila, amenazando con gritar. Pero él la sigue sin perder el paso, sin perder la sonrisa, sabe que es débil y no gritará, que terminará inyectándose la heroína como lo hacía antes, así que no deja de repetirle una y otra vez que le dará un descuento, que el primero será gratis. Se detiene cuándo Karen saluda a Murdock quien ha salido temprano de casa.  
Le abraza, temblando, y el hombre se aleja, se detiene, se oculta en una esquina y observa.  
—¿Te encuentras bien, Karen?  
—Sí. No te preocupes —dijo con una sonrisa. Nota que Matt no lleva una corbata y su traje no está bien puesto y está mal abotonado—. ¿Tú te encuentras bien? No estás bien vestido.  
—Oh, el funeral me tiene algo estresado —se excusó. Y es parcialmente verdad. Se ajusta los lentes rojos. Fue capaz de oírla desde la casa, su oído derecho captó su voz, un sonido bajo, luego se concentró y la escuchó con claridad.

Karen le ayuda a vestirse, le besa en la mejilla y lo guía hacia al taxi llevándole del brazo. En la iglesia, tras ver a Fisk en el ataúd, es momento de decir unas palabras. Matt sube al podio. Las cámaras se fijan en él, además de las miradas de la esposa y el hijo de Wilson, de Karen Page y Gwen Stacy. Igualmente hay varios detectives, incluido Frank Castle, quien mira desde la puerta.  
—Wilson Fisk fue mi amigo, un buen amigo. Lo conocí por varios años, siempre pensé bien de él. Me duele no haber sabido su verdadero ser, que me haya mentido por tanto tiempo. Aun así, no puedo olvidar los buenos tiempos que pasé con él. Causó mucho dolor, pero también dio mucho a la ciudad. No digo que ignoraré sus crimines, pero prefiero recordar su lado bueno, a un hombre generoso, un padre y esposo amoroso.

Matt cree sentir a _Stick_ en el público. Y se siente culpable. Aprieta el puño en furia, pero la expresión en su rostro no cambia. Eso está mal. No tiene nada de lo cual arrepentirse, mucho menos sentir culpa. No le debe nada a su maestro.

Regresa a su asiento, en el camino toca las manos de la viuda con compasión; la siente de verdad. Le da una mirada amable a Richard Fisk. Se sienta y Karen pone una mano amorosa sobre su hombro; se lo masajea. Gwen observa el gesto, está feliz por él, por tener a alguien, y se siente algo celosa.

Matt escucha a la viuda con ojos húmedos. La ha lastimado, le ha arrebatado a lo más preciado. Y ahora finge ser un inocente. Está sintiendo asco de sí mismo. Le hace enojar. Si estuviera en su gimnasio, hubiera destruido la bolsa de basura. El rey del crimen no puede ser tan débil.

Al día siguiente, está sentado en su comedor favorito, desayunando. Un hombre, alto y fornido, se sienta frente a él. Lleva un abrigo barato y limpio, y un gorro de lana.  
—Has perdido forma, _Stone_ —dijo Matt.  
—Consecuencias de llevar una vida ocupada y normal. Te vi en televisión, casi me engañaste. Mientes mejor que Fisk.  
—Wilson no mentía, a su manera él de verdad creía que estaba haciendo el bien. Y yo tampoco mentía, no del todo, al menos.  
—Lo siento. Es difícil creerte hoy en día.  
—Iba a hacerlo. Pero mientras Wilson estaba en prisión yo tenía que ocuparme de todo, sentí el poder del rey de primera mano. Me gustó. Me satisfacía. Era bueno en ello. Soy bueno en ello. No quiero vivir como tú… sin ofender. ¿Cómo está tu familia?  
—Están bien. Sé que debo agradecerte por ello. —Matt mastica su gofre y asiente con una sonrisa de lado—. ¿Las palabras de _Stick_ no significan nada para ti? —habló ocultado su enojo lo mejor que puede.  
—_Stick_ era un adicto. Su cruzada no llegaría a nada. Era obvio para él, pero simplemente no podía detenerse, lo disfrutaba demasiado. Fue obvio para mí, y lo fue para ti, por eso lo dejaste, ¿no? Era un desperdicio de tiempo, de nuestra preciada vida. No pienso desperdiciar la mía como él lo hizo. La disfrutaré al máximo. Y tú tampoco deberías, no pierdas tu tiempo, amigo mío. Sigue concentrado en tu familia.

...

Varias personas lo ven sentado al borde del edificio, mirando una fotografía, con la mano en el corazón, llorando. Llaman a la policía. Un oficial, que se encuentra cerca, llega a la escena, se dispone a llamar a un experto en tratar con suicidas. Un testigo le jala el brazo y le señala al techo. La Viuda Blanca se sienta al lado del suicida. Se levanta la máscara hasta la nariz, quiere que él sea capaz de ver algo de su expresión, eso lo hará sentirse más cómodo. Se la subiría hasta la frente si no temiera que le tomen una foto.  
—Es buen día —dijo Gwen, con voz amable—. Nadie debería morir hoy.  
—Ningún día será bueno sin ella.  
—¿Tu esposa? Ya veo —Gwen le pide su identificación—. Jacob, ¿puedo llamarte Jacob? —Él asiente—. ¿Crees que ella querría que murieras?  
—No —respondió al instante. Lo ha estado pensando.  
—Entonces no veo razones para saltar. No va a hacerla feliz que también pierdas tu vida, que no logres tus sueños y propósitos. Continúa viviendo, Jacob. Si no por ti, por ella. La amas, ¿verdad? —Jacob asiente limpiándose las lágrimas—. Entonces hazla feliz. Vive tu vida, incluso puedes vivir parte de ella, hacer cosas que ella misma deseaba hacer, si te alcanza el tiempo, claro —le sonrió cálidamente, Jacob ha dejado de llorar—. Hónrala. Ella te mira desde el cielo. Hazla feliz siendo feliz.  
—Ya no sé si creo en dios —dijo con los ojos rojos.  
—Él existe —dijo con una sonrisa cálida—. Y ella está en su gloria, en la mayor paz. Lo único que puede dañarla, es que tú te dañes a ti mismo. Así que vive, vive por ella, vive por ti. Por tu familia y tus amigos. No les causes daño.

Jacob se abraza a ella y ambos descienden con calma ante los aplausos de la gente. Hay cámaras y algunos periodistas, Gwen sabe que Jacob no tiene interés en salir en las noticias y que su vida se haga conocida, por lo que, a su pedido, le tapa el rostro con su abrigo, lo carga y lo lleva a un taxi. La Viuda Blanca ignora las preguntas de la prensa y se despide.

Aterriza en un techo, se recuesta y sonríe bajo la máscara. Tiene la mano sobre su corazón que late con fuerza. Hizo lo correcto al ignorar a Moon, ha salvado una vida, y eso la hace sentir bien. Es una sensación increíble.  
—Puedo acostumbrarse a ello —dijo sentándose.  
—Bien por ti —dijo la voz del hombre quemado. Está sonriendo de alegría y orgullo, pero su apariencia es completamente opuesta a una amigable, por más que su voz si lo sea. Todos sus dientes son visibles. Empieza a aplaudir—. Lo salvaste, bien hecho, bien hecho. Desearía que me hubieras salvado a mí también, ya sabes, como prometiste.

Gwen ha perdido su sonrisa y tiene lágrimas en los ojos.  
—Lo siento —susurró.  
No responde. Se queda callado y solo la mira a los ojos. Ella hace lo mismo. No puede dejar de mirar a esos ojos negros donde ve las llamas consumir toda la vida.

...

Ha caído la noche, y es una muy fría. Crea la perfecta excusa para abrigos largos donde ocultar drogas, y le da a él la oportunidad de ocultar su rostro con una bufanda y un gorro de lana. No le ha costado encontrarlo, su olor no es fácil de olvidar: vodka y colonia barata. Está de pie cerca de un callejón, acaba de venderle un paquete de heroína a un hombre delgado y sucio.

Vestido con el traje negro con el cuál derrotó a su segundo maestro y vengó al primero, Matt Murdock camina hacia el vendedor, que no se percata del peligro en el que está hasta que ya es muy tarde. Matt se pone la máscara que ocultaba bajo el gorro. El vendedor intenta razonar, pero Murdock no tiene interés. Le rompe la nariz con dos codazos y lo deja de rodillas. El vendedor ruega, le pide que se detenga con lágrimas en los ojos; dice que lo siente.  
—Aléjate de Karen Page. ¿Me oyes? —preguntó tras darle una patada—. Sí me entero que te acercaste, que la hiciste recaer, volveré a visitarte, y te mataré. Y créeme que no será agradable, no me agradan los camellos rusos. Todos ustedes huelen horrible —dijo con disgusto para luego robarle la pistola.

Matt Murdock sonríe todo el camino a casa, su corazón le palpita como en su juventud. Una vez en su sillón, bebe vino, feliz, para su sorpresa. Había olvidado el sentimiento, la satisfacción de ayudar a un inocente y castigar a un criminal. Le trae muchos recuerdos, siente nostalgia… Se levanta de golpe, la sonrisa se ha perdido. Lanza la botella contra la pared. Está furioso consigo mismo. Está mal, está muy mal haber pensado en ello, haberse dado el lujo de extrañarlo. Está mal que haya disfrutado de ese acto.

El rey del crimen no debe ser sensible, debe ser frio y duro, incapaz de verse persuadido por el llanto de un niño, incapaz de ser suavizado por el dolor de una mujer, incapaz de sentir compasión. Ha perdido tiempo al ayudarla, pudo haber trabajado en sus planes, o haber descansado. En vez de eso se pasó alrededor de una hora buscándolo, y puede perder más tiempo si decide cumplir su palabra. Debe cumplir su palabra, el rey del crimen debe siempre cumplir su palabra, es la única forma de sobrevivir. Debe ser frio y duro, pero también justo y honorable.

Es poco probable que el vendedor no lo relacione con el hombre ciego que vio con Karen en la mañana, por supuesto no supondrá que es él quien lo ha atacado, pero si quien ha contratado a su asaltante, ya sea por su propia iniciativa o por petición de Karen. Incluso vendedores menores como él pueden tener conexiones, es suficiente con tres idiotas agresivos y codiciosos, o pandilleros adictos, o clientes regulares que le tengan aprecio. Matt conoce a la gente, el vendedor no parece un hombre que tome insultos a su orgullo a la ligera, hará algo al respecto. Que intenten secuestrarlo puede ser demasiado, pero no imposible.

Como todas las personas, asumirán que el ciego es una persona débil, tanto física como emocionalmente, se tendrán confianza en poder romperlo y sacarle la información sin tener que hacer mucho. Por el lugar en donde vive y su profesión, asumirán que es de buena familia y que pueden pagar un rescate. Es casi seguro que serán tan idiotas como para creer que eso les funcionará. Aun así, lo más probable es que solo lo ataquen y le roben. Si ese es el caso, Matt tampoco toma insultos como esos a la ligera. Sea como sea, perderá tiempo valioso lidiando con escoria.


End file.
